Bobobo: Season One! My Version!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: This is season one of Bobobo my version! It comes after episode 61, but it doesn't continue the same thing, so this is different! It still has all the insane stuff! So many things happen! Third Bobobobo bobobo story! Read and Review please!
1. Episode One: The Longest Episode! Maybe

**A/N Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bobobo.**

_Ahhh….it feels good to narrate again. Only if the producers would pay me more, I'd do a great job! But instead, I'm quitting! Ha! Those producers will beg me to come back! Beauty will now be narrating._

The narrator walked out the doors from the studio and Beauty was put in front a blank screen under a spotlight.

"Um…" Beauty said nervously. "In episode 61 a new villain was revealed, her name was Rem. She usually falls asleep so I don't know how Bobobo won't defeat her. Anyway, Service Man had came to rescue me and I still didn't get my pony! But this episode won't be continuing from-" Beauty got cut off by the narrator.

_I'm back! I really didn't quit! Beauty is a horrible narrator!_

"Hey!" Beauty said indignantly.

_Anyways, Don Patch will be narrating from now on! He's waaaaay better then Beauty!_

"Just start the show before this episode ends already!" Beauty yelled.

_Ok! Fine! You don't have to be mean about it. Ahem, anyways, here it is! What you've all been waiting for! The most-_

"Narrator!"

_Here's Bobobo!_

"Oompla! Oompla!" Don Patch sang. "I'm Don Patch! I like kittens! Yeah! I'm the star! Oh yeah! Now crank it up Jelly!"

"Yo! I'm Jelly! I'm good for your belly! I have a shelly! I'm so leechy! My real name is Kelly!" Jelly Jiggler sang. "I'm an amazing singer!"

"No you're not!" Beauty said covering her ears. "Stop singing! I think I'm going to be deaf!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler thought for a moment, and then the two decided to sing loud near Beauty's ears. Beauty punched the two in the air when they did that. "Don't ever do that again!!"

"Dang Beauty, you sure have a short temper today." Bobobo said sitting lazily under a tree. "If your so mad, take it out on Gasser." Beauty thought for a moment about what Bobobo said.

"What?! Hey, don't hit me! I didn't do anything!" Gasser said defensively.

"Don't worry Gas Can, I'd never hit you." Beauty said in her cheery voice. Gasser let out a relived sigh.

"Let's play connect the monkeys!" Don Patch said. A bunch of monkey were hanging from a tree connected.

"WHY ARE THEY REAL MONKEYS!!?" Beauty asked freaked out as usual.

"I used to play this when I was a kid! Only, the monkeys weren't alive." Gasser said staring up at the monkeys. Then one monkey threw a banana at him. "And they weren't throwing bananas!"

"I'll never get you two." Beauty sighed.

"That's right!" Don Patch agreed. "Hmmm…now all we have to do is play jump rope with Jelly Jiggler!" Don Patch jumped on Jelly Jiggler holding a rope.

"HEY!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY JUMP ROPE AND JELLY JIGGLER SHOULDN'T BE JUMPED ON!" Beauty said shocked. Don Patch didn't listen to her and just kept on jumping on Jelly Jiggler.

"Why is that I'm the only one who gets tortured here a lot!?" Jelly Jiggler said his eyes bulging out with tears coming out from Don Patch jumping on him.

………

………

"Ok! Fine narrator! I'll introduce what's going to happen next!" Beauty said irritated. She sighed and went on. "In the Bobobo theater, a sad story of Jelly Jiggler's childhood will play."

"Why are you doing the narrator's job!?" Gasser asked confused.

"He quit."

Bobobo Theater:

Young Jelly Jiggler was happily swinging on the swings when a kid bigger than him pushed him off and started jumping on him.

"Haha! Your lame!" Said the kid.

"Hey look! It's Loser Jiggler!" Another kid said, and then everyone started laughing at him. The young Jelly Jiggler started crying from all the torture he was getting.

"I'll show you all that I'm better!" Jelly Jiggler said, tears running down his face. "You'll all see!"

End

"That was a sad story. Are you going to be alright when Don Patch stops jumping on you?" Gasser asked.

"I think so. Thank you for caring." Jelly Jiggler said crying like he did in the Bobobo theater. "At least one person still cares about me!" When Don Patch stopped jumping on Jelly, he ran up to Gasser and hugged him.

"Thank you for caring! Thank you so much!" Jelly Jiggler said happily, tears of joy running down his face. "Thank you!"

"You can stop hugging me now." Gasser said in a squeaky like voice because Jelly Jiggler was squezing him to hard. "Somebody help!"

"Awww…that is such a sweet sight!" Beauty said in awe.

"No it's not! Get off me!" Gasser kicked Jelly Jiggler's leg and started breathing normally again.

"Y-you don't c-c-care?" Jelly Jiggler asked, trying to stop from tears running down his face. "But why!? I thought you did!"

"You made him cry! I will fight you now!" Don Patch said holding up his Don Patch Sword (Green Onion). "You will pay for this!" He punched Beauty in the leg.

"Hey! Don't attack her!" Gasser yelled. Then Bobobo came in the picture. He noticed that Jelly Jiggler was sobbing.

"Jelly Jiggler! What happened?! Who made you cry!?" Bobobo asked desperately wanting to know who did.

"It-it was…Beauty." Jelly let out weakly. Bobobo gasped, then he punched Jelly Jiggler in the air.

"That's a lie!!" Bobobo exclaimed. Then Dengaku Man showed up.

"Hi! I'm Dengaku Man and I-what is Don Patch doing to Beauty!?" Dengaku Man noticed Don Patch was giving Beauty a haircut.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll look absolutely gorgeous!" Don Patch said wearing a blonde wig and pink lipstick. He was trimming Beauty's hair a bit.

"Hey, your right! And nothing bad is happening!" Beauty said happily, holding up a mirror. "Oh! There's Dengaku Man!"

"Hi Beauty!" Dengaku Man waved at her. She waved back, then noticed that Don Path was cutting her hair.

"Stay away from me!" Beauty punched Don Patch in the air.

"Do you think this episode is going to end now?" Bobobo asked Beauty.

"What? No! There's much more to see!" Beauty said. "Besides, the narrator quit so I'm the new narrator, but I still want my pony!"

"Here's your pony!" Don Patch said happily dragging Gasser closer to her. "See, he's your new pony!" Don Patch dragged Gasser close enough to Beauty to make the two blush. Then after two seconds Don Patch slapped the two in the face

"What do you think you two are doing just standing around! We have business to do!" Don Patch said in a suit. "And where's the narrator!?"

"I'm the new narrator but you can have the job instead!" Beauty said pointing to herself then Don Patch. "I have a complaint! Where's my pony!? You still didn't give me my pony!"

"You're not getting any ponies until you make ten dollars!" Don Patch said.

"AHHHHH! IT'S JUST TOO MUCH INSANITY!" Beauty yelled putting her hands on her head. "Why are you guys so insane!" She started running around a tree.

"Hey missy! No running! Gasser, go chase her!" Don Patch said angrily, still in a suit.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Then he started chasing Beauty around the tree which was harder then it looked.

"Mr. Don Patch sir, um, can I have a raise?" Bobobo asked shyly. Don Patch thought for a moment then said yes.

"You work harder then those two over there by that tree! You deserve a raise!"

"Thank you!" Then he skipped off wearing a Japanese school girl uniform.

"Meow!" Jelly Jiggler said crawling up beside him. He was acting like a cat.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Don Patch screamed. He pulled Gasser by the collar to Jelly Jiggler.

"What was that for! You almost choked me!" Gasser said rubbing his neck.

"Help me! This is an evil cat! It wants to eat me!" Don Patch said hiding behind Gasser; not wearing a suit anymore.

"Jelly Jiggler isn't a cat!" Gasser exclaimed. "He's jelly that tastes like leeches!"

"He stills scares me!" Don Patch complained.

After thirty more minutes of insanity, the gang got tired and decided to rest for a while. The bad part was that they only rested for a couple of minutes because Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Bobobo started dancing, and Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler started singing in their horrible voices again. Beauty and Gasser were covering their ears.

"I'm the most beautiful girl ever!" Don Patch sang. "I have a pretty face! I'm so much more prettier than Beauty! I'm so cool and girly! I love to shop and play video games! I love make-up and jewelry! Jelly Jiggler is my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!!!?" Beauty and Gasser asked freaked out.

"Yes, I am, Don Patch's boyfriend. She's a beautiful girl!" Jelly Jiggler also sang.

"Someone must've hit you in the head with a coconut if you think Don Patch is pretty." Beauty said to Jelly Jiggler. Then Jelly Jiggler suddenly started crying.

"It's true! I did get hit in the head with a coconut!" He wiped away his tears with his lucky hanky.

"Beauty! How could you make Jelly Jiggler cry like that!?" Bobobo asked surprised.

"I didn't know he really got hit in the head with a coconut!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Apologize missy!" Don Patch ordered.

"I'm sorry Jelly Jiggler." Beauty said as sympathetically as she could. Jelly Jiggler stopped crying and looked at her for a moment. The sun glistening in his eyes.

"You really do care!" Jelly Jiggler said tears of joy running down his face one more. "Unlike Gasser." He added.

"Hey! I care!" He said.

"Yeah right! He cheated on me!" Bobobo said in a Japanese school girl uniform again. "I used to be his girlfriend but he cheated on me for Beauty! He went on a date with her!"

"You were never my girlfriend!" Gasser said. "And I never dated Beauty!" He added blushing, but Bobobo didn't believe him. He just hit his face with his purse, which was filled with a punch of hard rocks.

"Hey, don't hit Gas Can!" Beauty said defensively.

"I won't hit you because you're a girl of course." Bobobo said. "But I'll have to hit someone else!" He returned back to his normal self and punched Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler in the sky. "That'll teach both of you!"

"Hey! Where'd I go in this episode!?" Dengaku Man asked indignantly. "I was supposed to be here, too!"

"Hey look! That thing is a bug! And it's white! Ewwww! It's so disgusting!" Bobobo said in a disgusted girly tone.

"I'm not a bug I'm a dog! And for your information I'm the cutest thing ever! Just ask Beauty!" Dengaku Man said indignantly. "I am! I am! I am!"

"No, the cutest thing here is our Northern Gas Hound!" Bobobo said putting dog ears and paws on Gasser. "See?"

"He's not even a dog!" Dengaku Man complained. "And even if he was, I'd be more cuter!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Hey! Hey! Jelly Jiggler and I are on vacation and we can't do that while you four are fighting!" Don Patch said drinking lemonade. "So be quiet!"

"Yeah! I can't read my book on my lucky hanky!" Jelly complained. He had on his reading glasses and continued to read his book.

"Has anyone noticed that this is a really long episode?" Bobobo asked. Everyone nodded their heads no. "Hmmm…the author must want to type a lot today!"

"I guess your right!" Don Patch said.

"I thought you were on vacation! It's better when you don't talk because usually you're annoying!" Beauty said. Don Patch gasped.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Don Patch asked. "I think she did!" He added after no one answered. "For your information little princess! My fans love it when I talk, so never say that again and nobody gets hurt, alright? Good!"

"Author! Just end this episode so we can get on with the next one! This is turning out to be long!" Beauty yelled, but the author didn't want to. "Ugh."

"Anyways, I wanted to say that Jelly Jiggler and I broke up but we're back together again!" Don Patch said happily.

"We don't care." Bobobo, Beauty, and Gasser said dully.

"What! You don't care about my relationship with Don patch?! The love of my life!" Jelly Jiggler said shocked. "You people are cruel."

"Like anyone cares." Beauty said dully. "I wish this episode would end already. I'm feeling a bit tired." She fell asleep right where she was.

"This story just ended up to be four pages long already! How long is she going to make it!?" Gasser asked irritated. "Besides, I think it's already 11:00 p.m. We should get some rest." He yawned and sat down next to Beauty.

"We can't sleep now! Please! I ate a whole bag of sugar today so I'm really hyper now!" Don Patch screamed in his ear.

"OW! Don't do that!" Gasser said rubbing his ear.

"Hello everyone! This is a poem about Jelly Jiggler!" Bobobo said getting in front of everyone. "Jelly has no belly, his actual name is Kelly. That is all."

"That was great!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler clapped.

"At least it rhymed." Gasser said dully. "Can't I just go to sleep?"

"NO!" The three screamed at him.

"Besides, I need fish! Big fish to eat!" Don Patch exclaimed. Then he looked over at Jelly. "I'll eat him instead!" He ran over to Jelly Jiggler and started eating him on the arm. "You taste like leeches."

"No I don't! I'm supposed to taste like jelly and I do!" Jelly said indignantly.

"You taste like leeches?" Bobobo asked. He took a bite out of Jelly Jiggler's shoulder and then examined his blue body. "You do taste like leeches, what if your actually Leech Jiggler! What did you do with Jelly Jiggler!?" Bobobo was getting ready to punch Jelly Jiggler.

"I really am Jelly Jiggler! Not Leech Jiggler!" Leech-I mean-Jelly Jiggler said defensively. "Please believe me! Leech Jiggler is my evil twin brother from Saturn and he always haunts me because he has more friends then me and I want better friends!"

"Believe him! He really is jelly!" Dengaku Man said, but the three ignored him.

"Gasser, do you think Jelly Jiggler tastes like leeches. Here, try a bite." Don Patch handed him a bit of Jelly Jiggler.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't really like eating leechy jelly." He said.

"You don't like jelly!!!!?" Jelly yelled. "How could you say that!"

"I know! You just insulted my boy!" Don Patch said. "He is the best boyfriend ever! Don't insult him!" Don Patch hugged Jelly Jiggler.

"And Don Patch is the best girlfriend ever!" Jelly Jiggler said hugging Don Patch.

"Why are you two dating anyway!?" Gasser asked. "Your not meant for each other!"

"Yes we are! You just want me all to yourself!" Don Patch said.

"No I don't! Who would!" Gasser exclaimed. Don Patch pulled out Yaa Yaa.

"This is our baby." Don Patch said. "We got married and I got pregnant."

"I didn't want to hear that and that's just a doll!" Gasser said a bit disgusted.

"You insulted my baby!" Don Patch said angrily. "Don't worry Yaa Yaa, it's ok, he didn't mean to be so mean to you. He's just always mean to everyone."

"But Jelly Jiggler cheated on me!" Bobobo said once again wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "He got married to Don Patch when he was supposed to get married to me!"

"You mean you cheated on both of us!" Don Patch exclaimed also wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "How could you do that! I knew there was something suspicious about you when we started going out for a month! You're such a player!"

"What! She's lying! I never went out with Bobobo!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed wearing a Japanese school boy uniform. "But we need to end this episode real soon or it'll be too long! Besides, I think I'm in big trouble now!"

"You're right!" Don Patch agreed, back to his normal self.

"Bye everyone!" Bobobo said still in a Japanese school girl uniform. Then the three of them went to sleep.

"They finally slept." Gasser said. He yawned and slept next to Beauty.

**A/N I know this was very long, but this is the first episode! Ok, I don't think the next episode will be that long! But I enjoyed typing this! And I know there's too many quotes! I'm just a quoty person!**


	2. Episode Two: Insanity At Night!

**A/N I wonder if this'll be just as long.**

_Hi everyone! The only reason I'm back is because I snuck in here. The producers don't know that I'm narrating again. So remember kids, don't tell them! Ok, now on with our recap!_

_As we last saw our heroes, they were in the forest having a great time! Well, some of them were. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler had gotten married. Dengaku Man showed up, and Gasser turned into a dog, well, not really. Now here's the next episode! Oh no! Here comes the producers!_

"Snore. Snore. Snore." Don Patch said as he tried to sleep, but he just couldn't because he ate a whole bag of sugar. "I can't sleep! I need to play!" He woke up Beauty.

"What do you want?" Beauty asked tiredly. "It's too late to do anything now. Go back to sleep, Don Patch."

"What! I need someone to play with!" Don Patch exclaimed, but Beauty had already fallen back asleep. Don Patch started pacing around; thinking of what to do.

"LOOK AT ME EVERYONE! I'M PLAYING TIC TAC TOE! WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO HUNT BANANAS!!" Don Patch screamed. The whole gang woke up and had a murderous look on their faces. "You all woke up! Finally! I need my Jelly Welly!"

"Don't worry dear, I'm here." Jelly Jiggler said weakly as he tried to walk over to her, but he was just too tired.

"Fine then! Don't come to me! Beauty, I'm bored!!!!" Don Patch complained as he sucked on his thumb. Beauty growled like a cat and started chasing Don Patch.

"You deserve getting chased for waking us up!" Gasser yelled.

"Arf! Arf!" Dengaku Man barked. He was also chasing Don Patch.

"Well, now that we're up! Let's play beauty salon!" Bobobo exclaimed. He was dressed up how people usually get dressed to work at a beauty salon. "BEAUTY!!!!" Beauty stopped chasing Don Patch and turned to Bobobo.

"What!!?" Beauty asked crossly.

"You're the manager for our salon business." He said. She looked confused for a moment.

"Um, ok?" Beauty replied unsure. "Why do you want me to be the manager of a beauty salon when there isn't even one!?" A beauty salon popped up a few feet away from everyone. "That explains it."

"Come on! Go inside!" Bobobo said dragging Beauty inside the salon. "And Gasser, you'll be our first customer, come on!" He dragged Gasser inside the salon, too.

"I'm the hair stylist. So I give people haircuts and hair styles!" Bobobo said in a woman's kind of voice. "Manager, what should I do now?"

"Stop all this insanity!!!" Beauty yelled.

"Good idea!" Bobobo said. He seated Gasser in a chair and took out some scissors.

"Hey! I don't want a haircut!" He exclaimed. "I like my hair just the way it is! I'm getting out of this beauty salon! Besides, I never wanted to come here anyway!" He ran out of the salon. When he did he saw that Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were fighting each other. Don Patch was using his Don Patch Sword and Jelly Jiggler was using his lucky hanky.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Don Patch laughed evilly. "I will defeat you! Super Fist of Kiss: Japanese School Girl Uniform!" Don Patch was now wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "You can't resist this."

"Yes I can!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "Super Fist of Wobble Wobble: Gas Can Shield!" Jelly Jiggler put Gasser in front of him like he was a shield.

"Hey, I'm not a shield!" He exclaimed. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Hey big boy, you can't resist me, can you?" Don Patch said in a flirty tone. Gasser pretended to gag. "I'm too pretty! I'm prettier then Beauty! Hahaha!"

"Bobobo, I can't believe you painted the whole entire inside of the beauty salon purple!" Beauty said walking out of the salon. Bobobo shrugged lazily and sat under a tree. She noticed Don Patch was in a Japanese school girl uniform and Jelly Jiggler was using Gasser as a shield. "What happened?"

"We're fighting missy! But I should get you instead! Now my fans will never think I'm pretty!" Don Patch said angrily. Then he tackled Beauty to the ground. "When you get out of the picture for good, everyone will love me!"

"Get off!" Beauty exclaimed; struggling to get Don Patch off of her.

"Hey wait! Don't you remember that we need to buy the grocery!" Bobobo suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with a weird expression on their faces. "We need to go grocery shopping!"

"You're right! Oompla!" Don Patch said getting off of Beauty. Then he started singing "Oompla! Oompla! We need to go! Oompla! We ned to go! We need to buy groceries!"

"Hurry everyone! To my lucky hanky car!" Jelly Jiggler said, then he noticed he didn't have his lucky hanky car. "Where is it!?"

"I think you've all lost." Beauty said dully. Then a monkey appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings everyone! I come from Monkey Land!" The monkey introduced. "I need to find Leech Jiggler."

"That'd be him!" Bobobo said pointing to Jelly.

"What!? I'm not Leech Jiggler, I'm Jelly Jiggler!" Jelly exclaimed defensively.

"So what!" The monkey said angrily, then he noticed Beauty. "Well, hey there little lady." Beauty had a disgusted look on her face. "So, you come here often?"

"No." She quickly answered.

"You know, I'm that monkey from that amusement park from before in episode thirteen." The monkey said. "You know, maybe we could go see a mov-"

"No." She answered.

"What about-"

"No"

"Maybe-"

"No."

"Fine! Besides, I already have a girlfriend!" The monkey said, then he realized what he just said and quickly covered his mouth. "I mean, uh…"

"You're a player, too!? Oh my gosh!" Bobobo exclaimed wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "I've already been cheated on three times!"

"BUT YOU CHEATED ON PEOPLE , TOO!" Beauty yelled freaked out.

"Ok, bye!" Then the monkey quickly disappeared.

"Wow, this episode is turning out to be real short." Gasser said.

"We didn't even go through half of the episode yet! We have more to do and say!" Don Patch nearly screamed. "Ok, water the plants, pull the weeds, cook dinner, go grocery shopping and just shopping, and buy toys!"

"We're in the middle of a forest! How are we supposed to do all that!?" Beauty asked.

"I don't know, but now let's sing!" Don Patch said, then he started singing the song Denbo sang. "See the middle monkey running through the tree. I've got a special treat, you get to hear my heart beat…"

"Just don't sing ever again!!!" Beauty yelled covering her ears. "Soon my ears are going to start bleeding!"

"Don Patch sings like an angel!" Jelly Jiggler said. "She really does! She's my girlfriend!"

"You two are not dating!!!" Beauty and Gasser said in unison.

"Yes we are! You two are just jealous!" Don Patch said. "We have to make this a really long episode!" Then Don Patch suddenly started to dance like a maniac.

"Ow! My eyes!" Beauty said covering her eyes because Don Patch was a horrible dancer. "YOU'VE ALL LOST IT!!!"

"Did anyone know that the sixteenth episode is all about me?" Dengaku Man asked, but no one answered, they all ignored him. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Does anyone have a bag of sugar!?" Don Patch asked. Jelly Jiggler raised his hand.

"I do! Here you go!" Jelly handed Don Patch the bag of sugar. He ate it all in one second.

"I'm starting to feel really hyper!" Don Patch said warningly. Then he jumped on Beauty's head.

"I'M KING OF THE FOREST!!!!" Don Patch yelled. "NO, NO! I'M QUEEN OF THE FOREST!!!!"

"I am Tokoro Tennosuke!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA! I will get my revenge on Don Patch!" Jelly Jiggler yelled like a maniac.

"I am Bobobo! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Bobobo yelled evilly.

"Yup, they've all lost it." Beauty sighed. "I just wish those three would be quiet so we can go back to sleep." Gasser agreed with her.

"I like sugar! I like kittens! This is very long! I'm Don patch! I ate sugar!" Don patch sang horribly as usual. "I once ate a cat!"

"YOU ACTUALLY ATE A CAT!!!?" Beauty exclaimed shocked. "And stop singing!"

"Muahahahaha! I will soon convince the producers to take you off this show!" Don Patch exclaimed. He held up his hands over his head and a rock the size of him appeared. "I will destroy you instead!" Don Patch struggled to throw the rock, but it dropped where Don Patch was standing. "Ow."

"Maybe that'll keep him quiet for a while." Beauty said happily.

"Did anyone know that I have a baby?" Jelly Jiggler asked. Everyone stared at him. "What!? It's true! Here's proof!" He showed everyone his cube of Jelly. "No wait! This isn't my baby. This is!" He was holding a bee the size of his head. The bee slowly flew to Beauty. She was completey frozen, except for her shaking.

"How can you have a bee for a baby? Your jelly." Beauty almost whispered. The bee got closer and it seemed harmless until Don Patch whacked it with his green onion. The bee stung Don Patch in the head.

"I'll be going to sleep now mommy." Don Patch said drowsily, then he fell unconscious.

"At least we won't be hearing from Don Patch anymore." Gasser said looking down at him.

"Yeah, but what about the aliens!?" Bobobo said in a scared voice. "What if they attack us!?"

"There's no such things as aliens!!!" Beauty exclaimed, then she sighed. "You two are going to keep us all up all night." She sighed once more and sat down. "I think it's already morning."

"No it's not!" Jelly Jiggler said. "I still have to finish my midnight work out!" Jelly started exercising.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR EXCERCISING!!" Beauty yelled.

"Beauty's right! We need to wake up the unconscious Don Patch!" Bobobo said. He started hitting Don Patch with a stick. "Wake up! Wake up!" Beauty's eyes turned into anime straight lines.

"I don't know why you're so insane, Bobobo." Beauty said dully. Then she saw Bobobo putting on a monkey suit.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A MONKEY SUIT!!!?" Beauty asked.

"I know this will wake him up!" Bobobo started jumping on Don patch. "Wake up Patchi!"

"Hello?! Did everyone forget about me again!?" Dengaku Man asked, but everyone ignored him once more. "Really guys, stop ignoring me!!"

"Yippy! I'm not getting hit anymore!" Jelly Jiggler said happily, but Bobobo punched him in the sky as usual.

"Now you are!" He exclaimed.

"That wasn't nice!" Beauty said.

Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was carelessly floating in the sky.

"Ahhhhh…this is-" He got cut off by a flock of wild birds getting ready to attack him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler tried to get away but he was too late.

"Did you two hear something?" Bobobo asked Beauty and Gasser. The two teenagers nodded their heads no. "Ok." Bobobo started punching Don Patch.

"Lalala! I'm punching Don patch! Oh yeah! I am!" Bobob sang.

"You sing horrible, too!" Beauty yelled covering her ears. "Please, just stop it!!!"

"Mr. Bobobo, I don't think you'll be able to wake up Don Patch." Gasser said.

"Yes I will!" Bobobo was now wearing a tree costume.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!!?" Gasser asked, his eyes bulging out.

"Yo, I can't talk, I'm a tree." Bobobo said. Gasser fell over anime style. Then a tree behind Beauty talked.

"You know, that really offended me. We trees can actually talk." The talking tree said, crossing his branches; which were actually his arms.

"AHHHH!! A TALKING TREE!" Beauty yelled.

"What's so bad about that? I'm a nice guy." The tree said. Beauty also fell over unconscious.

"Great! Now I have to wake up two people!" Bobobo said angrily. He was about to jump on Beauty when Gasser stopped him.

"You don't have to jump on her! I'll wake her up!" Gasser said quickly.

"Why are you so nice today?" Bobobo asked. "Is it because at night your usually nice?" He didn't answer Bobobo.

"Hey Mr. Bobobo, do you think Jelly Jiggler will come back?" Gasser asked, not really trying to wake up Beauty.

"I don't know." Bobobo said. He was now out of the tree costume and started jumping on Don Patch.

"I think I know when he may come back!" Jelly Jiggler said raising his hand.

"But your already here!" Gasser exclaimed.

"Really! I never knew that! Thanks for telling me!" Jelly said happily. Gasser rolled his eyes. "No really! Thanks! I never knew that I was ever here in this world! I thought this was Mercury."

"You really thought this was Mercury!?" Gasser asked his eyes bulging out.

"Yes!"

"I thought so, too!" Bobobo said; still jumping on Don Patch. "Don patch will never wake up!"

"That's because he's hard headed!" Gasser answered.

"Calcium! Calcium! I love Calcium! I love Vitamin C! It's so fruity! So loony!" Jelly Jiggler sang.

"That doesn't make sense!" Gasser exclaimed.

Bobobo jumped on top of Jelly Jiggler's back and held on to his arms like horse reins.

"Giddy up little horsy!" Bobobo said in a little girl's voice. "Giddy, giddy up!" He kicked Jelly Jiggler.

"Ouch! This is painful!" Jelly Jiggler complained.

"I'm glad I'm not you!" Gasser exclaimed.

"That reminds me of something." Bobobo thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Gasser, you owe me a million dollars.

"A MILLION DOLLARS!!! WHAT!!!??" Gasser asked freaked out. "I don't owe you anything!" Bobobo didn't answer because he was now a fish inside Jelly Jiggler.

"Glup, glup." Bobobo said. "Glup, glup."

"You guys are never serious!" Gasser said irritated.

"So what? I ate fish and you didn't!" Jelly Jiggler said greedily. "I ate fish! I ate fish! Hahahahaha! I ate fish! I ate Bobobo fish!"

While Jelly Jiggler was singing and dancing, Beauty had become conscious again.

_I wonder why I passed out like that. _Beauty thought rubbing her head, then she saw Jelly Jiggler dancing and singing. _Ahhhhh! Why is he dancing and singing!? I'm passing out again! My eyes can't take this! _Beauty pretended to be unconscious again, with her eyes covered of course. Then Jelly Jiggler noticed Beauty's eyes covered.

"She wasn't like that before." Jelly said. "What if that's a ghost! What if she was actually dead!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"She's not dead!" Gasser said. "Maybe she's sleeping or something."

"Gulp, gulp." Was all Bobobo said. Then after a few minutes of quietness, Bobobo had gotten out of Jelly Jiggler and was back to his normal self.

"This episode has got to end soon! But not before my tango!" Bobobo said. He started doing the tango with Jelly Jiggler, horribly of course. Beauty woke up again and saw Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo doing the tango.

"Why are you two dancing like that!!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"Beauty! You're awake!" Gasser said happily.

"That's right, and now I'm going back to being unconscious." Beauty said, then she went back to being unconscious.

"Bye everyone!" Dengaku Man yelled to the camera screen, but he saw that Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were headed towards his way. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two smashed into the camera screen.

"Oops, I guess we broke it, well bye!" Bobobo said, then he continued to dance with Jelly Jiggler.

**A/N Oooooh! There in trouble!!! Ok, the next chapter will be coming your way!**


	3. Episode Three: I'll Have Some Coco!

**A/N Thank you for the two reviews!**

_Yay! I got hired again! Ok, recap time!_

_In our last episode, our heroes were waken up by Don Patch at night. Two of our heroes have fallen unconscious and Dengaku Man is still getting ignored. Ok, here's Bobobo!_

Our gang was sleeping soundly until Jelly Jiggler woke them up because he crashed into the ground from all the birds attacking him. The good thing was that he woke everyone up when it was morning.

"Coco, coco, coco." Don patch mumbled. "I love coco and jelly together. Coco, yummy coco. Delicious jelly. Good coco."

"Don Patch, stop talking about coco and jelly!" Beauty said.

"And you and Jelly Jiggler never got married!" Gasser exclaimed.

"We need some coco! Don Patch, do you have the coco with you?" Bobobo asked wearing an apron. Don Patch slowly opened his eyes and nodded. Bobobo snatched the coco from Don Patch and poured it on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Coco too hot! Coco too hot!" Don Patch said running around screaming. Then he slowly stopped because the coco started cooling down. "Ahhhh….Bobobo, is my coco bath ready?"

"Yes sir it is!" Bobobo said, pointing to a bathtub filled with coco.

"WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!!?" Beauty asked. Don Patch slowly went in the coco bath and waited a few minutes to get relaxed.

"This feels so good. Ahhhhh….the sweet coco bath." Don Patch said. "Now, leave me here in peace so I can feel this warm sensation."

"No argument there." Gasser said.

"Do any of you three want some coco from Don Patch's coco bath?" Bobobo asked. Beauty and Gasser nodded their heads no and Jelly Jiggler nodded his yes.

"Ok then." Bobobo calmly said. He picked up Don Patch's bathtub and poured the coco on Jelly Jiggler. Don Patch was completely shocked at this, as to Jelly Jiggler.

"You should know that Bobobo would do something dumb like that." Beauty said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah! Well I got coco!" Don Patch said, then he started singing. "I got coco! Sweet, sweet coco! Oh how I love it! My coco! Coco is tasty! I will never share my coco!"

"Oh, stop singing like that!!!!" Beauty yelled covering her ears. "Can't you live through an episode without singing?" Don patch shook his head no.

"Wait! I got it!" Jelly Jiggler said. He climbed up a tree. "Hello everyone!" No one waved or said hello back, then Jelly Jiggler realized something, he was up on a tree and he was afraid of heights.

"Help me!!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled.

"I'll help! Don't worry Jelly! I'll catch!" Bobobo said holding his arms out to catch Jelly Jiggler. Since Jelly wasn't smart, he believed Bobobo, but when he jumped, he fell on the ground.

"Jelly Jiggler are you ok?" Beauty asked running over to Jelly.

"Yup, never better." Jelly Jiggler said. He was a puddle of jelly…and leeches.

"YOU LOOK COMPEKTELY AWFUL!" Beauty yelled.

"Hey everyone! I'm Dengaku Man! Did you all forget about me again?" Dengaku Man asked, but no one answered him. "I guess they did."

"I'm bored. I think the author is running out of funny ideas, but I guess the ideas she'll say won't really go with what we're doing." Don Patch said. "Like a big ice cream cone falling on my head." Then suddenly, a large ice cream cone fell on top of Don Patch.

"Be careful of what you say." Beauty said slyly.

"Mmmm…vanilla with chocolate chips and gummy bears." Don Patch said. "And it's all mine! Muahahahaha!"

"Hey! That's not nice! Remember, you always have to share!" Bobobo said, but Don Patch didn't listen. He was too busy drooling over all the ice cream he has.

"Darling, can't you share with your Jelly Welly?" Jelly Jiggler asked; also drooling over all the ice cream. "I mean, it looks so good." Jelly was hypnotized by the ice cream, and that's when it happened. Aliens came to invade all of them.

"I told you there were aliens!" Bobobo said in a scared tone.

"YOU WERE RIGHT!!" Beauty and Gasser said surprised.

"Hello. I come in peace." The alien said. "I have come to take Leech Jiggler.

"That's him over there." Bobobo said pointing to Jelly Jiggler.

"For the last time, I'm not Leech Jiggler!" Jelly Jiggler said getting aggravated. "I am JELLY JIGGLER!!!!"

"Well you don't have to scream!" Bobobo said tearing up. Then he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. Want some coco?" Jelly Jiggler asked, Bobobo nodded.

_What is up with coco today? _Gasser thought.

"Ahhhh…coco is so good!" Bobobo said. "Now, to finish you off alien! Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super delicious coco!" a mug that was filled with coco appeared in Bobobo's hand, with marshmallows! Who would resist?

"Um, um, I'll go if you give me your coco!" The alien said, drooling over the coco. Bobobo handed the coco to the alien and he disappeared.

"I can't believe the alien went away just because you gave it coco." Gasser said amazed.

"I can." Beauty said dully.

"Nooooo!!!! All my ice cream melted away!" Don Patch screamed sadly.

"Of course it'd melt away! It's too hot outside for ice cream to stay long!" Beauty exclaimed. Don Patch started sobbing. Jelly Jiggler tried to comfort him, but he just punched Jelly Jiggler in the sky.

"Never touch me ever again!" Don Patch said.

"I thought you two were married!" Beauty said.

"We are. I just don't want him to touch me." Don Patch answered wearing a shiny blonde wig. "Now, you promised to give me coco!"

"I never promised that!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Yes you did! Give me my coco or else!" Don patch said. He started pulling Beauty's hair. "Come on! Give me my coco!"

"I don't have any coco!" Beauty said. "Stop pulling my hair!" Beauty punched Don patch into the air.

"I will get my revenge!!!!" Don patch yelled his voice fading away.

"Why is coco so special all of a sudden!?" Beauty asked.

"It's the most popular thing now!" Bobobo said. He was wearing a huge cup, with coco in it!

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING COCO!!!?" Beauty asked freaked out.

"I said it's the latest thing around here!" Bobobo repeated.

"I didn't see any animals wearing coco!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I'm bored!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler complained.

"Then do something!" Beauty said crossly. "I'm walking around the forest to get away from all this insanity!" She was about to leave when Bobobo grabbed her by the collar.

"Please don't leave! I'll be the only girl left then!" Bobobo said once again wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "We can talk about girl stuff! Like boys, shopping, make up."

"No thank you! I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" Beauty exclaimed. She walked away in an angry manner . "Gasser, I thought you'd stop her from going."

"Huh? What happened?" Gasser asked confused. Apparently he was asleep through almost everything. "Hey, where's Beauty?"

"She left the group because she couldn't take our insanity anymore." Don Patch answered dully.

"You mean she's not coming back!?" Gasser asked sadly.

"No, she's coming back." Bobobo said. Gasser sighed in relief.

"Oompla! Oompla! Beauty is finally gone! Oh yeah! Now I'm the star of the show!" Don Patch sang, not wearing a blonde wig anymore. "Uh huh, I'm the star, oh yeah! Yippy! I'm the star of this show! Everyone will now think I'm the prettiest without Beauty here!"

"I need a big cup of coco." Jelly Jiggler said. Then he noticed that Bobobo was a huge cup of coco. "Oooh, coco!!!" Jelly Jiggler started chasing Bobobo.

"Ewwww! Get away from me!" Bobobo said running.

"Hey, who wants my cup of coco, it has small chunks of chocolate in it!" Don Patch said trying to show off his coco. Jelly Jiggler stopped chasing Bobobo and walked over to Don Patch, drooling. Don patch handed him the coco.

"Mmmm…" Jelly Jiggler said as he took a sip of it. "Chocolaty."

"See, he likes MY coco better than yours!" Don Patch said sticking out his tongue. "Mhm! Uh huh! Oh yeah! Break it down now!" He took out his green onion and shattered Jelly Jiggler's cup of coco.

"No!! My coco is gone!" Jelly Jiggler started crying. "Why'd you do this Don patch!? Why?!"

"I had to because…because…your allergic." Don Patch said dramatically. Jelly Jiggler gasped.

"I-I'm allergic to coco?" Jelly asked. He fell unconscious.

"Whoa, a lot of people are passing out." Gasser said.

"You've finally said something! It's been two days since you have!" Bobobo complained.

"No it hasn't!" He exclaimed.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!" Don Patch sang. "I'm so random! Oh yeah! Yes I am! I'm a kitten! But I ate a dog!"

"YOU ATE A DOG!!!?" Gasser asked. Don Patch slowly nodded.

"Time for cake!" Don Patch said opening an oven and taking out a chocolate cake. "It has chocolate ice cream in the middle!"

"ME!" Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler (he's conscious now!) said at the same time. They started eating the chocolate cake like they hadn't eaten for days.

"Can we have some coco now?" The two asked.

"Sure." Don Patch said. He got out two cups of coco from the oven. "Here you go."

"Can I have a cat cake?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"A CAT CAKE!!?" Gasser said shocked. Don Patch pulled out a cake with a cat's face on it.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" Jelly Jiggler started eating the cake with coco. After he was finished he asked if he could have a monkey mug. Don Patch agreed to it and gave Jelly Jiggler a mug that had a small monkey inside. Jelly Jiggler ate the mug and monkey in five seconds. Gasser was about to puke.

"You have weird taste buds." Gasser said.

"So what!" Jelly Jiggler said indignantly. "I need coco!"

"Me too! Coco is good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo yelled. "Especially with chocolate and marshmallows!"

"Or grilled tofu!" Dengaku Man said happily, but the four of them ignored him. "Stop ignoring me! It's mean!"

"Don Patch got pregnant again." Jelly Jiggler said. "We're having another baby.

"Ok." Bobobo said dully.

"She's a girl!" Don Patch said excitedly. "Anyways, we may move to North Dakota this winter."

"Why?" Asked Gasser.

"It's because we want to move!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I wanted to go to Japan but Jelly Jiggler said nooo."

"Japan was just too far!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed.

"So what!?" Don patch said angrily. "I wish I had my coco toy."

"Your coco toy?" Gasser asked confused.

"It grew up and moved away to France." Don Patch started tearing up. "Why did this happen!? Waaaaaah!"

"Why is coco so popular!?" Gasser asked.

"I can't believe you don't like know!" Bobobo said in a girly tone. "Coco is so cool! Everyone loves it! It's so cruel to not love coco! I mean like, coco is the best style ever!"

"I like know!" Don Patch also said in a girly tone. "I like coco! I like coco! Coco is good! It's a good style!"

"But jelly is better!" Jelly Jiggler said.

"But you taste like leeches." Bobobo said. "Leechy Jelly! He's the the Leechy Jelly! The Leech Jelly!"

"I do not taste like leeches!" Jelly Jiggler said blushing. "I taste like jelly, missy!"

"You didn't just say missy, did you!?" Don patch exclaimed. "I'm the only one who says missy here!" Don Patch started chasing Jelly Jiggler.

"Those two should stop fighting!" Bobobo said. "It's an unhealthy relationship!"

"AHHHHHH!!! I don't care! Just get my wife away from me!" Jelly Jiggler yelled. He was really scared of Don Patch, even though they got married. "She's an evil wife! Just like the narrator's!"

"We have to end this episode sometime!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Let's end it now! Bye everyone!"

"Noo! We can't end it now!" Jelly Jiggler whined. "I need to give Leech Jiggler his coco! Coco is the best style ever!"

"Your right Jelly! But what if your actually Leech Jiggler!" Don Patch said suspiciously.

"What if your right!? Noo! I never knew my identity! And all these years I thought I was Jelly Jiggler." Jelly Jiggler said sadly. "I guess we have to end this episode sometime, right?"

"Yeah, but when is Beauty coming back?" Bobobo asked.

"I think she's coming back in chapter six!" Don Patch said happily! "I get three more chapters all to myself!"

"So what? Your not even going to be in chapter eight!" Jelly Jiggler said. "Woohoo! My evil wife is going to go away and she's going to come back in chapter ten!" He added happily.

"Let's just end the episode already!" Gasser exclaimed.

"We can't! We have to make this the longest episode ever so it'll be years before Beauty will come back!"

"Bye everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter about coco!" Jelly Jiggler said holding up a cup filled with coco.

"COCO, YEAH!!" Bobobo and Don Patch screamed holding a huge cup of coco with marshmallows and little chunks of chocolate.

**A/N This is a coco-ish chapter! Review please!**


	4. Episode Four: The Weird Wedding!

**A/N The next chapter is here everyone! The producer will be in bold italics!**

_Yes Mr. Producer. Oh, the kids are here! Hi kids! Recap time._

_In episode three our heroes wanted coco, Beauty took a walk around the forest, and Gasser developed a crush on Beauty._

"No I didn't! Get on with the episode already!" Gasser exclaimed angrily.

_Fine, fine, but you did. Haha!_

_**Narrator, you now loose five dollars! If you be mean to them again, you'll loose all your money!**_

_I won't be!_

Don Patch was choosing which dress to wear for his and Jelly Jiggler's ACTUAL wedding.

"I wonder which one I should wear." Don Patch said. "Hmmm…this dark blue one looks nice! I'll wear it! Or maybe the white one, I just can't choose!"

"Aren't you guys already married!!?" Gasser exclaimed.

"That was our rehearsal. This is our real wedding." Don Patch said. "Now put on this dress!" Don Patch put his dark blue dress on Gasser.

"I'm not wearing this!!" Gasser said taking off the dress. "Boys don't wear dresses! Except for you, Mr. Bobobo, and Jelly Jiggler…"

"Ugh, you just stretched it!" Don Patch whined. "I'll have to pick the white one now. Though it is nice."

"Wait! I'm going to marry Don Patch! She's my girlfriend!" Bobobo said indignantly.

"What! I'm going to marry Don Patch! She's _my _girlfriend!" Jelly Jiggler said. "We already had our rehearsal. Besides, she doesn't love you!"

"Don Patch, how could you marry him when your going out with me!?" Bobobo asked in sadness. "I thought we had something special! But I guess I was wrong."

"Well, it's because we broke up, remember?" Don Patch said. "Besides, Jelly Welly makes great coco!" Bobobo sadly nodded and walked away. "We can get married, too!"

"That's great! I better put on my tuxedo!" He said, then he rushed behind a tree.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" Don Patch asked Gasser suspiciously. "I am beautiful without Beauty in the way to ruin it all!"

"I rather not." He answered. Don Patch crossed his arms and walked away.

Jelly Jiggler was trying to choose which tuxedo to wear.

"Ahhhh! Which one should I wear!" Jelly Jiggler asked himself. "I can't choose! Wait, I got it! I'll wear my monkey costume! That'll wow her!" Then Jelly Jiggler started looking through a bush for his monkey costume.

_Meanwhile, Bobobo was trying to find his bunny suit. Why don't I get a bunny suit!?_

"Where is that thing! I neeeeeeeeeed it!" Bobobo complained. Then he saw two bunny ears and thought that, that was his costume. He picked it up, unfortunately, it was an actual bunny.

"Hi! I'm Bunny! How are you?" The bunny said with a smile.

"Get away!" Bobobo yelled. He punched the bunny in the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The bunny screamed, then he saw Dengaku Man. "Hi!"

"Hi Bunny! It's been a hard day for me." Dengaku Man answered.

"Me too." The bunny replied. Then they started playing tic tac toe.

"I think this'll look perfect on me!" Don Patch said admiring himself. "Now wears my tiara?" He started looking for his tiara, instead, he found a one foot long ant and put it on his head. "I look gorgeous,"

_Yeah right. You look horrible!_

_**Be nice narrator! You just lost all your money for that and owe me five dollars! See what I tell you? You never learn!**_

_That's not fair! I don't have any money now and I owe you money! Your unfair! Really unfair!_

_**You should've thought of that before you said something mean again! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to think of an idea for episode sixty-two!**_

"I need my monkey costume! Wear is that thing!" Jelly Jiggler said irritated, then he noticed a monkey tail. "There it is" He yanked on the tail, but instead, he got an evil monkey that started attacking him! "AHHH!! HELP!!! This evil monkey is attacking me!!"

_These three are making a big deal out of this wedding. _Gasser thought; looking at everyone running around.

"The wedding cake! We need the wedding cake! I'll make one right now!" Don Patch started mixing ingredients for a cake. "Two eggs, six marshmallows, nine ants, four apples, and twenty five hundred grapes! That's easy!"

"What kind of cake is that!!!?" Gasser exclaimed.

_Meanwhile, Beauty was sitting on a rock, looking at a waterfall._

"Ahhhh…it feels nice to get away from all the insanity." Beauty said enjoying the waterfall while it glistened in the sun light like Jelly Jiggler's eyes sometimes do.

"Hey baby, come here often?" A bug asked crawling by Beauty. "You know, we could go out sometime. I drive a car."

"Ew! I'm booked!" Beauty said disgusted. The bug sadly crawled away. "How can stuff talk in this forest? This is madness!"

_Back to the fun part, but that was funny when the bug started hitting on Beauty. Hehe._

Jelly Jiggler found his monkey suit, but it was all torn up, so he had to wear his Helly Kitty suit.

"I do look cute? Don't I?" He asked Bobobo.

"No you don't! You better change!" Bobobo said punching Jelly Jiggler in the air.

"This always happens to me!!" Jelly Jiggler said floating in the sky.

"The cake looks delicious!" Don Patch said admiring the cake. "Now all I have to do is put frosting on it! Oooh, and roses!" Don Patch quickly got out frosting and picked some roses.

"Hmmm…maybe I shouldn't wear my bunny suit! I should wear my Hello Kitty suit!" Bobobo said, then he thought for a moment. "I should wear my banana costume instead!" Then Bobobo started searching for his banana costume.

"I finished making the cake!" Don Patch announced, but no one heard him. "Fine then! Be that way! Anyways, I need to get my hair ready for the wedding!" Then Don Patch started trying on wigs to see which one looked the best.

"While you three get ready for your wedding, I'm going to find Beauty." Gasser said. Then he left the three to their weirdness.

It took a while to find Beauty but he finally saw her sitting on a rock near a waterfall.

"Hey Beauty!" Gasser said runinng up to her.

"Gas Can, what are you doing here?" Beauty asked not looking at him.

"I just thought I would find you." He answered. "And to get away from the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh." Beauty said. The two were silent for a while, until Gasser spoke up.

"I-I have something to tell you." He almost whispered.

"What is it Gas Can?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that-" He got cut off by Don Patch dragging him back to wear the wedding was going to begin.

"Don't talk to her! She'll come back in chapter six!" Don Patch said in a girly tone. "It's not like you were going to say anything important to her. Now help me with my hair. I need to look gorgeous for the wedding, mister!"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything important to her. Nothing that she would need to know." Gasser said sarcastically. "And I'm not helping you with your hair!" He added.

Don Patch finally dragged Gasser back to where the wedding was.

"Hey Gasser! You're back! What took you so long?" Jelly Jiggler asked. "Also, do you like my Hello Kitty costume?" He added.

"No."

"What about my banana costume? Do you like it?" Bobobo asked; doing some kind of pose.

"No."

"What about my hair?" Don Patch asked. "It looks beautiful, right?"

"No."

"Well, fine, but the wedding starts in fifteen minutes!" Don Patch said. "I need my hair dresser!" Then he quickly did his hair.

Later in the day, the wedding started. Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch got married. Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were the grooms, and Don Patch was the bride. Gasser was the one who said the do you take this and stuff like that. So that's when Don Patch had another baby again! Her name was Yee Yee. She looked just like Yaa Yaa, only she had hair.

"Yaa Yaa, look, you have your own baby sister! Say hi to Yee Yee!" Don Patch said feeding a milk bottle to Yaa Yaa and Yee Yee.

"Sweetie, I have to go to work! I'll be back in the afternoon!" Jelly Jiggler said. Then he disappeared from sight.

"Arf! I'm so cute, aren't I?" Dengaku Man said, but still, they were ignoring him. "Stop ignoring me you guys!"

"Patchi, are you going to be ok handling the kids while I go grocery shopping?" Bobobo asked, Don Patch nodded. Then Bobobo was out of sight.

"Gasser, come here and feed Yaa Yaa for me!" Don Patch said. "I can't feed both of them!"

"You didn't even give birth to them!" Gasser exclaimed. "And why would I feed milk to a doll?"

"Yaa Yaa is a person! Not a doll!" Don Patch said angrily. "Stop being so mean!"

_Meanwhile, Beauty was stuck with a bunch of bugs asking her out! It was bug mania! Why would bugs ask her out? That isn't right! Maybe people would, like Gasser, but bugs? This forest is madness!_

_**Narrator, stay on topic or you're fired! I have better narrators than you!**_

_Yes Mr. Producer, I'll listen to you from now on._

"No to all of you! I'm not going out with bugs! Ask someone else!" Beauty said getting irritated.

"You like someone else! That's why your saying no!" One bug said.

"Let's just leave her. She's not worth it." Said another bug. Then all the bugs crawled away. Beauty sighed and continued watching the waterfall.

_I wonder what Bobobo and the others are doing. _She thought.

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was flying in the air with a flock of birds._

"I love working with you guys!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. "You appreciate me!"

"Of course we would appreciate you Mr. Jiggler! You're the manager!" A robin said.

"You're right!" Jelly Jiggler said. "I'm the manager! Oh yeah! Take that Bobobo and narrator!"

"But barely anyone listens to you anyways!" The robin added. Jelly Jiggler's face fell, literally.

"AHHHHH!!!" Jelly Jiggler's face screamed.

_Meanwhile, again, Bobobo was picking berries._

These are going to be tasty." He said finishing up with his grocery shopping. "Now to get back to Don Patch, my lovely wife."

_She ain't lovely._

_**That's it! You're fired!**_

_Please! I need this job! Don't fire me! Oh please, I'm begging you!_

_**Fine, but no more rude comments, got that?**_

_Yes sir! I'll be the best narrator ever!_

Bobobo walked back to Don Patch and showed him the berries he found. Don Patch's face lit up from all the food, then he cooked up the berries with rice with curry, and sixty-four ants!

"I wonder how long Jelly Jiggler's job will take." Bobobo said. "Mmmm…that looks delicious."

"Thank you." Don Patch said cooking. "Can you get me some rocks please? I need them to make rock soup for dessert."

"Yes ma'am! I'll get them right away! Before you can say gkjdhjkfiribtbkscnmsodifjeiwfidjfippershnickleschocolatejkdjfjsjfjkflfjkd" Bobobo said saluting like a soldier, then he skipped off to find rocks for the rock soup.

_Meanwhile, Gasser was trying to find the waterfall again so he could tell Beauty what he was about to say before Don Patch came and dragged him back to where Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were because he needed Gasser to help him with his hair. This sentence was just too long! I can't believe the script said make a long sentence!_

When Gasser got to the waterfall, he saw that she wasn't there anymore, so when he was about to leave, he heard something moving in the water, which was Beauty!

"What are you doing in the water!?" Gasser asked.

"I never knew an army of fire ants were so strong." Beauty said spitting water out of her mouth. "A bunch of bugs were asking me out and I said no so then the bugs got angry and an army of fire ants came and pushed me in the waterfall for revenge just because I said no to going out with them! They were bugs! I don't know how I'd go out with bugs!" She got out of the water and walked over to Gasser. "You were about to say something before Don Patch dragged you away. What was it?"

"Um, uh, it's not that important anymore." Gasser said nervously. _You chickened out and now you'll never tell Beauty how you really feel! Your so dumb!_ He thought.

"Really, because it seemed important before." She said.

"Well it's not anymore. You'd think it's silly." He said not wanting to tell how he really felt about Beauty. Then Don Patch suddenly came crashing down from the sky, and so did Jelly Jiggler's face.

"Hey, what were you two talking about? Was it important?" Don Patch asked. "I was feeding Yee Yee and thought I'd find you two here."

"Yee Yee?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, Yee Yee, you missed a whole bunch. Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and I got married thirty minutes ago." Don Patch said. "I just need to get back to my baby."

"Yeah, also, I have to go feed Yaa Yaa and Yee Yee now, bye!" Don Patch said. Then he hopped like a rabbit to where Yaa Yaa and Yee Yee were. Jelly Jiggler's face followed him.

"They got…married?" Beauty said with a pause.

"Yeah." Gasser replied. "Well, um, you know the thing I said that I didn't want to say before because I chickened out and I said the thing wasn't important but I think you should know what it is, what the thing is."

"I think I get it." Beauty said a little confused. "Well, what do you want to tell me, Gas Can?"

"I-" Gasser got cut off again, this time it was by the narrator because he was going to skip to a different scene.

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler's body was looking for his face._

"Hey! I was about to say something important!" Gasser exclaimed angrily.

_Sorry, but the script says I have to cut you off and go to the next scene, though it'd be cool if you said that important thing!_

Jelly Jiggler's body kept running into obstacles because he didn't have any eyes to see with, until his face jumped back on his head again.

"I'm whole again!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. "Ahhh…my job was very hard! I need help people!" His face was on the camera screen, crying.

"Please, I do!"

"Ok, that wraps up this episode, stay tuned for the next one!" Lily (the author) said pushing Jelly Jiggler away form the camera.

**A/N Too bad Gas Can didn't get to say his true feelings to Beauty. I wonder if he ever will. I don't know why I had a wedding for Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch though…well, bye!**


	5. Episode Five: Too Much Work, Missy!

**A/N I have no idea how I did it, but I can type again! Ok, I have to start all over on that chapter, grrrr. Well, I'm not using Microsoft Works because I still can't use it! Oh well, here's episode five, I think, yeah. I also figured out I was pelling lychee wrong, I meant to say the fruit. I'm going to be talking in bold!**

The narrator was doing some kind of weird dance. He didn't know that everyone was wacthing him because he was too busy dancing. He noticed when he turned to the camera screen.

_Oh, recap time!!_

_In episode four, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler got married, Gasser was trying to say his true feelings to Beauty, and I almost got fired!_

Don Patch was feeding Yee Yee and Yaa Yaa smashed peas and carrots while Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were acting like babies so they could get a big cookie.

"You two know that you'll have to crawl over to mommy first to get a big cookie." Don Patch said in a motherly tone. He continued feeding his 'babies'.

"Are you guys still ignoring me!?" Dengaku Man asked irritated. "Stop it! It's really getting on my nerves!"

"Did you heard something Bobobo?" Jelly Jiggler asked in a baby-ish voice. "Did you?"

"I don't twink so Jelly Jiggler." Bobobo answered. "But now I'm going to punch you in the air!" Bobobo got up and punched Jelly Jiggler in the air again.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed as he flew. "I don't want to go back to work! The birds who worked for me were very mean to me! I was the manager! Somebody please help me!"

_Meanwhile, Gasser was walking back to where the others were._

_I wonder if I'll ever tell Beauty that I like her. _He thought. _Maybe I'l tell her today, yeah! I won't chicken out again like I did before! I'll regain all my confidence and tell her! In fact, I'll tell her right now!_

He ran back to the waterfall where Beauty was and took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Uh, Beauty, I have something to tell you." Gasser said nervously.

"Gas Can, this is the third time you said that. Can't you just tell me already!?" Beauty asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Uh, I wanted to say that I like you." Gasser said. He let out a deep breath and waited for her response.

"Well, I do too. We're friends, right?" Beauty said. Gasser fell over anime style.

"I don't mean in a friendly way." He said.

"Then what do you mean?" Beauty asked. "Do you mean in a-" Don Patch cut her off.

"Hey Gasser, what are you doing here again?" He asked. "Help me with the kids!" Then he dragged Gasser away again. He strugled to get free but Don Patch was too strong. "I know you want to tell Beauty you like her but remember, you have to tell her in the second season!"

"What? I'm not going to tell her then!" Gasser exlcaimed. "Just let me go!"

"You need to feed my sweeties, Yaa Yaa and Yee Yee!" Don Patch said. "I'm a lonely mother because my two wives left me."

"I thought you had two husbands!?" Gasser said freaked out at what Don Patch just said. "Did they turn into your wives?" Don Patch responded to him by punching him in the sky.

"Don't ask me questions!!!"

_Now I'm floating in thes ky and I think I admitted to Beauty that I like her! But then again, she could've meant to say somethign else. _Gasser thought as he floated in the warm breeze.

_Meanwhile, Beauty was thinking of what Gasser was going to say._

_I wonder what he was going to say. _Beauty thought. _Maybe it was that he wanted to tell me he liked me more than friends. No! That can't be it!_

_Meanwhile, again, Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were cooking dinner._

"Mmmm...I love bug soup." Bobobo said smelling the soup. "I just want to gobble it up right now! Which I will!" Bobobo took the big pot and drank all the soup in a few seconds. "Mmm...that was tasty."

"You just ate all of our dinner!" Jelly Jiggler exlcaimed. "Now we'll stave to death! Oh no!" He started running around in circles saying "We'll starve! We'll starve!"

"Hey boys, look what I found!" Don Patch said angrily. Then his voice got more happier. "This is our new dog, Gasser!" Don Patch put dog ears and paws on him. "Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?"

"Let me pet him!" Bobobo said, then he slowly walked over to the dog which really wasn't a dog and was about to pet him when Gasser slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me! I'm not a dog!" He exclaimed angrily and took off the dog ears and paws. "You're all annoying!" Then he stormed off.

"I lost my dog, too! Oh no! Now I'll have nothing left to eat!" Don Patch started sobbing. "Oh Bobobo, I can't beleive this happened!" Then Bobobo suddenly punched him in the air.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled.

"I'm finally a pretty little birdie!" Don Patch yelled as he was in the sky. He spread out his arms as wings and started flying. "I finally lived my dream!"

Jelly Jiggler was still running around in circles until Bobobo stopped him.

"Bobobo! We have to eat my lucky hanky if we don't want to starve!" Jelly Jiggler said frantically.

_I'll finally get rid of that lucky hanky. _Bobobo thought. Then he saw Jelly Jiggler eat half of it.

"Here, you can have the rest." Jelly Jiggler handed Bobobo half of his lucky hanky. Bobobo ate it.

"It tasted like lychees, too!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Mmmm...I like lychees!"

"I'm going to party all night! Oh yeah! It's going to be tight! Uh huh!" Jelly Jiggler sang. "I'm Jelly! My real name is Kelly! I don't have no belly!"

"I once ate a tree! I once ate a cloud! I once ate the narrator!" Bobobo sang. "Oh my gosh! I once ate the narrator! Oh no! Help me! Help me!" Bobobo started running around in circles like Jelly Jiggler did before.

"I want a belly, because I...am...Jelly!" Jelly Jiggler said jumping up and down. "Jumpy, jump, jumpy! Oh, we're jumping! We're going to jump all night! OH YEAH!!!!!" Then Jelly Jiggler got a guitar out of nowhere and smashed it in the ground. "UH HUH!!!!!"

"Hey guys! I'm back from Neptune!" Don Patch yelled wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts. "It was of the hizzy, yo! I met my favorite celeberity ever! Spongebob Squarepants! We both like played a bunch of games together! It was amazing!"

"Oh my gosh! You met Spongebob! I've been wanting to meet him since I was two years old!" Jelly Jiggler said amazed. "You didn't bring me back an autograph?!" He started crying.

"Hush up Jelly!" Bobobo yelled punching Jelly Jiggler in the air.

"THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed. "AHHHHH!!! THERE'S A FLYING MONKEY!!!!"

_Meanwhile, again, Gasser was walking to the waterfall again._

_**No he isn't narrator! Read your script! He's walking to a river!!!**_

_Sorry Mr. Producer!_

Gasser was sitting near a river.

_I can't beleive it. If I try to tell Beauty that I like her, something always interrupts me!_ Gasser thought sadly. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her at all._

He just stared into the river for a while until he saw Jelly Jiggler crash into it.

"Ahhhh!! Help me! I can't swim! Help me!" Jelly Jiggler struggled to get out of the river but couldn't.

"Where'd you come from!?" Gasser asked.

"I came...from Bobobo...and...Don Patch." Jelly Jiggler said in between when he kept drowning. "Help...me!!!"

"Don't worry Jelly Jiggler! I'll get someone to help you!" Gasser said, then he ran to where Bobobo was.

"He's just going to leave me here." Jelly Jigler said dully. "Well, I'll finish my lucky hanky book now." He took out his book and reading glasses and started reading his lucky hanky book. "Oh no! The hanky got lost again!"

_Meanwhile, Bobobo was sitting in a chair drinking rock soup._

"This soup tastes awful!" He said throwing it in the air. "Don Patch is a very bad cook!" Then he started to find some bugs so he could make bug soup again and eat it all.

"Bobobo, I need help with these worms! They keep squirming out of my hands!" Don Patch said. "Oh no! There aliiiiiiiive!"

"I need to find bugs for my bug soup!" Bobobo said searching for bugs but didn't have any luck. "The bugs must've went on vacation!"

"Then help me!" Don Patch whined. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Never!!" He said and punched Don Patch in the air. "I NEED MY BUNNY SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Meanwhile. I'm getting tired of saying this. Jelly Jiggler was chilling in the river._

"This feels comfortable." He said. "Wait! I MUST have chocolate!" Then Jelly Jiggler climbed out of the river and summoned a huge bar of chocolate so he could eat it. Unofortunately, the huge chocolate bar fell on him, so it was pretty hard to eat the bar. "It's gone to the dark side!!!"

**Ok, back to what Bobobo and Don Patchi are doing!**

"I want soup! I want chicken! I need to eat a mouse! I need a moose! I like to eat mooses! Yeah! They have coco and leaves! So pretty leaves! Uh huh!" Don Patch sang with a microphone in his hand. It was the most horrible sound ever heard on the face of the planet! "Now where's Yee Yee?" Then he saw Bobobo cooking Yee Yee and Yaa Yaa in a pot. "Don't do that!" And surprisingly, he punched Bobobo in the air.

"Oh no!! I don't have flight insurance!" Bobobo yelled as he flew. Then he saw a flock of birds like Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch saw. "Hello birdies! I will be your mother! Now clean up your rooms and we'll talk about having chocolate cake for dessert."

Don Patch stared at his arm in shock.

"Woohoo! I'm strong!" Don Patch said happily jumping up and down. "Let's do the cha cha!" He did the cha cha completely wrong, but it was funny if you can imagine him dumping the Yee and Yaa soup on his head while wearing a hula skirt with monkeys attached to it to be more decrotive and kissing a butterfly. "I'm such a good dancer! I don't get why people say I'm horrible!"

_The script says I have to say meanwhile! I can't stand this anymore! Meanwhile, Beauty got knocked in the waterfall again, but this time it was Bobobo wearing a beak and wings._

"Sorry Beauty!" Bobobo said flapping his wings. "Chirp, chirp!"

"Ugh, this is the second time I got knocked in the waterfall!" Beauty exlcaimed angrily; getting out of the water. "I do not want to get knocked in the waterfall again!"

"Hey, message for Mr. Bobobo!" Don Patch said running up to Bobobo while carrying a huge bag of mail. "Here you go, that'll be fifty bucks."

"Hmmm..it says, 'Please bring me a spoon Bobobo. I need it. Love, Jelly Jiggler.'" Bobobo read out loud. "Oh no! He needs a spoon! I must give him one!" Then he hurried off to where he was before to get a spoon for poor Jelly Jiggler who needed one to eat the huge chocolate bar that landed on him from the sky out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, and Gasser wants to tell you something, only he may not tell you today or through chapter twenty!" Don Patch said.

"What?" Beauty asked. "What does he want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry miss but I can't tell you." Don Patch whispered. "It's top secret!" Beauty sighed and sat down on the grass and watched the beautiful waterfall. "Adios, little girl!" Then Don Patch was out of sight.

**Meanwhile, Gasser was finally where everyone usually was, but when he got there, there was absolutely positively no one in sight!**

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" He asked to no one in partucilar. "Now I have to find Mr. Bobobo!" He then ran out of sight.

Jelly Jiggler was examining the huge chocolate bar. He wanted to know how it felt like to be delicious chocolate that everyone loves instead of expired jelly that always gets rejected because he tastes like lychees instead of jelly.

"I need a spoon! I NEED IT!!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed to the sky. "I wonder if Bobobo will bring marshmallows, ones that are the size of trees!" He then continued to examine the chocolate bar. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He started hugging and kissing the chocolate, but what he didn't know was that the chocolate bar was screaming inside his small head because he didn't like Jelly Jiggler. Poor chocolate...

_Oi. Meanwhile, Don Patch was delivering letters to everything in the forest._

"Ok, trees, plants, bushes, animals, peoples, yups! That's mostly everyone!" Don Patch happily said, then he skipped off to deliver the rest of the letters he had to mail. People thought he was a mother but he actually had many jobs.

"I'm so pretty!" Don Patch said skipping. Then he started singing. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, I never knew, I was this pretty! Oh yeah! Yeah, I never knew, I was this smart.."

_**Meanwhile, Bobobo was looking for a spoon.**_

"Where is that spoon!? I know I saw it somehwere!" He said while looking for the spoon. It was pretty hard to find it so he used his Don Patch pen instead. "I hope Jelly Jiggler doesn't notice that you're not a spoon." Then he skipped off to find Jelly Jiggler which took a while.

"Hey Jelly! Here's you're spoon!" Bobobo said handing him the Don Patch pen. Jelly Jiggler thanked him then started eating the entire bar of chocolate. "Bye missy!" Then he skipped off to make fish chouder with banana peels.

"Hmmm...now where's that pot?" Bobobo asked himself. He started looking for the pot. "I wish I could buy a pot at Pot Mania." He started rummaging through a bunch of pots to find the right one.

_Can't we make these meanwhiles longer!? Meanwhile, Dengaku Man was fishing in a lake._

"Maybe I can catch some food to cook." Dengaku Man said while fishing. Then he felt a tug on his fishing pole. "Ooooh! I got one!" He started pulling it out but it wasn't a fish, it was an old man. "AIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Dengaku Man ran away screaming.

_That was scary!_ He thought as he ran. _He needs lotion and face cream real badly. Maybe I can loan him some so he won't look so old!_

**That has got to be the shortest one yet! Anyways, Gasser was searching for Bobobo but he didn't have any luck in finding him.**

"Where is he? Jelly Jiggler needs help!" Gasser muttered. "What if he already melted!" Then he ran towards the river to see if Jelly Jiggler was ok. When he got there he saw that Jelly Jiggler was eating a huge bar of chocolate. "Yeah, he's ok. I did all that running for nothing." Then he walked back to where everyone usually always is. He saw Bobobo there making fish chouder with banana peels.

"Hi Gasser! Want some of my famous chouder!?" Bobobo asked showing him the chouder. Gasser fell unconscious from looking at the disgusting looking chouder. "He must like it so much he passed out." Then Bobobo continued making his really disgusting fish chouder with banana peels while humming a tune to a song Don Patch sang.

_That was a weird episdoe but now it's done, so bye kids!_

**A/N Well, you'll see that Beauty will be coming back in chapter six! Boom Shaka Laka and Shaka Laka Boo!**


	6. Episode Six: Beauty's Back!

**A/N I still don't have my microsoft! Waa! Oh well, here's the next chapter!**

**The narrator is out grocery shopping and will be back shortly so the story will tell you everything!**

In episode five there were many meanwhiles so there's too many things that were going on, so there really is no recap for today. Now, the episode will start in one second.

Beauty was slowly getting up from nighttime when she slept on the soft but wet grass. She decided to go back to Bobobo and the others to see if they were still doing anything or just goofing off as usual.

When she got there she saw that everyone was alseep except for Don patch who was trying to unclog a toilet.

"Come on toilet! You're our breakfast for today! I am trying to unclog you!" Don Patch said struggling to unclog the toilet with a plunger. "Toilet, I command you to unclog!"

"What are you doing, Don Patch?" Beauty asked watching Don Patch unclog the toilet.

"There's a bunny stuck in the toilet and I need to unclog it because this is our breakfast!" Don Patch exclaimed. He continued to unclog the toilet and Beauty decided to not ask anything else about what Don Patch was doing with the toilet anymore.

_Great, there's no one to talk to because everyone's alseep and I don't want to know what Don Patch is doing to that toilet that came out of nowhere anymore. _Beauty thought. She sat down on the grass and just deicded to wait until everyone woke up. It was a while before someone woke up, four hours to be exact, and Don Patch was now dancing around the toilet, hoping he would laugh and get the bunny out. So she decided to go to sleep again.

"I'm doing the toilet dance! Oh yeah!" Don Patch sang as he danced. "It's the toilet dance! I'm a dancing candy!" Gasser woke up rubbing his eyes and noticed Don Patch doing the toilet dance.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm doing the toilet dance! And I'm getting very tired! Break it down!" Don Patch answered. Then he decided to stop dancing and rest for a while. "OH! I need my banana soup!! I need it badly! Oh how I love my banana soup! It tastes like jelly instead of bananas which is very good!" Then Don Patch hung onto Gasser's leg. "Hi stranger. Can you help me? I need to get back home to my country which is Patchi Kokari. It's in Asia, but I don't know what Asia is."

"Get off my leg! Didn't you're parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers!?" Gasser said shaking his leg. Don Patch was now clinging on to his leg really tight now. Beauty slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the sun light. She saw Don Patch and Gasser.

"I'LL NEVER LET GO!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Don Patch screamed like a maniac, then he started drooling. "I see pink candy!" He pointed over to Beauty. "She's pink candy! Can I buy the candy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Wait! But first I have to wake up Bobobo!" Don Patch let go of Gasser's leg and started jumping on Bobobo.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heady!" Don Patch sang jumping on him. Bobobo felt him jump on him so he punched Don Patch in the air. "YEEEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Never jump on me Patchi!" Bobobo said. Then he dresssed up like London Tipton from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. "I'm priceless!"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Beauty yelled.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying to sleep here." Jelly Jiggler said. He was sleeping with a lucky hanky pillow and cover. "I have to hide under my pillow so I wouldn't have to hear you." Then he hugged his lucky hanky pillow. "I love this pillow. It's amazing."

"It's amazing how insane you are." Beauty said crossly.

"Stop being so mean, little missy!" Don Patch said popping out of nowhere. "You're just being cross today! Stop it because I don't know what that means!" Beauty glared at him. Don Patch stuck out his tongue, which was blue with pink pokadots.

"Hey, you have a cool tongue! I want one, too!" Jelly Jiggler started crying. "I've always wanted one! I've wanted one since I was a kid!"

Bobobo Theater:

"Mommy, can I have a colorful tongue that's really cool that'll wow everyone?" Young Jelly Jiggler asked his jelly mom. "My brother has one!"

"No sweetie, your brother is just not smart enough like you. Or, dumb enough." She said patting Jelly Jiggler's head.

"Awwwwwww! Come on mommy!" Jelly Jiggler whined, then he started begging.

"No."

"Ok."

End. Then everyone in the theater clapped at how pointless that was.

"See what I mean?" Jelly Jiggler said. "Where'd you get that tongue?"

"I got it from a lake." Don Patch answered. "It tasted like fish."

"Wait! That is a fish!" Beauty exlcaimed shocked. "You have a fish tongue not a blue one with pink pokadots!"

"Lalalala! Don Patch has a fish tongue! He has one! A fish tongue! A preeeeeeeeeeetty fish toooooooongue!" Bobobo sang like an old lady. Beauty was covering her ears while she heard Bobobo sing.

"Oh no! Now I'll never have a cool tongue!" Jelly Jiggler said sadly. "Hmmm...do any of you guys know where I can change my tongue?" No, was the response he got.

"Wait! Wait! I know where! I know where!" Don Patch said rasing his hand. "You can change you're tongue in the country Patchi Kokari!"

"But that's too far from here!" Jelly Jiggler complained. "There has to be a place in this forest!"

"Why would there be a place for you to change your tongue at all!?" Gasser asked.

"People looooove changing their tongue, Gasser! It's the new style! Coco is so last season now!" Bobobo said. "There's a palce to change your tongue anywhere, even in a forest!"

"Don't you think it'll be painful?" Beauty asked.

"No! You just pull out your tongue and stick in a new tongue!" Don Patch said; happily jumping up and down. "It's not painful at all!"

"That sounds painful to me!" Beauty exlclaimed. "Who would think of changing their tongues anyways?!"

"I would! I need to find that tongue changing place!" Jelly Jiggler said. "Ooh, ooh, I wonder where it is?" Then he jumped out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm going to change my tongue, too!" Bobobo said happily. Then he skipped out of sight.

"Me, too! I NEED to change my tongue to go with my style." Don Patch said. Then he flew out of sight.

_Yes. _Gasser thought. _There all gone and now nothing can interrupt me when I tell Beauty I like her! At least, I hope not._

"Uh, Beauty. I need to tell you something and I know that I always-" Beauty cut him off.

"Forget it. I'd rather not hear it." She snapped at him.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked. _Great! Now she's mad and maybe she won't let me have my chance to tell her what I was about to say! I'll never get a chance!_ He thought sadly.

"Huh, oh, sorry Gas Can, what did you want to say?" Beauty asked. "It must be important since you keep trying to say it."

"Never mind." Gasser said looking down at the grass.

"Oh, um, ok." She said. It was a while before Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler came back. The two just waited for them in an awkward silence. Gasser knew this would be the perfect time to tell her but he just forgot about it and decided not to tell her.

_It's a waste of my time. I know that if I try to tell her, something happens and I loose my chance._ He thought; poking an ant hill with a stick.

_I wonder if I'll ever tell Gas Can I like him. _Beauty thought. _Hmm...I wonder if what Gas Can was trying to tell me is that he liked me. Maybe something else..._

The two fell alseep from waiting too long for Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler to come back with their new colorful tongues.

_Hi kids! I'm back! Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were looking through tongues._

Bobobo was looking at a very colorful tongue with many colors. Don Patch was looking at a blue tongue with green stripes. Jelly Jiggler was looking at a pink tongue with purple and red pokadots.

"Hmmm...I think I'll choose the blue tongue with yellow pokadots!" Don Patch exlcaimed. "It looks so pretty!"

"Hmmm...I'll choose the rainbow one! It has many different colors to look at!" Bobobo said pointing to a tongue with a rainbow pattern.

"I'll have the blue and black checkered one." Jelly Jiggler said. "Because it's a cool tongue." So the three bought their new tongues and had a hard time putting them on even though they knew how!

"This is hard! I can't put on my tongue!" Don Patch said angrily. "I forgot how to put on these kinds of tongues!"

"Me, too!" Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler said in unison.

"I must put on my tongue so I can look cool!" Jelly Jiggler said trying to put on his tongue. "I never knew how hard it was to put on a body part."

"I want to put on my pretty tongue!" Bobobo whined. "I payed twenty-five cents for this thing!"

"WHAT!!!? Then I must've gotten ripped off because I payed one thousand dollars for my tongue!" Jelly Jiggler nearly screamed. "Oh no! I lost most of my money!"

"Really? I got this for free!" Don Patch said happily. "Woohoo! I got this for free! You guys had to pay! I have all my money!"

After the three of them put on their tongues, they walked back to were Beauty and Gasser were.

"My tongue looks so awesome! I love it!" Don Patch said through the whole entire walk. It was really becoming annoying.

Gasser slowly woke up and squinted a bit in the sun light. He saw that Beauty was still sleeping so he decided not to wake her.

_I can't believe I blew off all that time I had to tell her! I'm so dumb!_ Gasser thought angrily._ I should've told her but no, I didn't!_

"Hey!!!!! We're back!!!! You should've gone to the party! It was off the hizzy yo!" Bobobo yelled. That immediatly woke up Beauty.

"Hey! What happened!?" Beauty asked tiredly.

"We got our new tongues!" Jelly Jiggler exlcaimed happily. The three showed her their tongues.

"Um, really nice tongues." Beauty said trying to be polite. "You really put on new tongues?"

"Yup! Finally, I'm cool like Leech Jiggler!" Jelly Jiggler exlcaimed happily.

"Too bad I'm cooler than you!" Don Patch said. "Haha! I'm the star of this show! I've been in every episode!"

"Yeah, but your supposed to leave now and come back in episode nine!" Bobobo said, then he punched Don Patch in the air. "Don't come back until episode nine!"

"OK!!!!" Don Patch screamed.

"Yes! Don Patch is gone for three more episodes!" Beauty exlcaimed happily.

"Yup. My wife is finally gone. Now there'll be peace and quiet." Jelly Jiggler said calmly.

"Not really." Beauty said dully.

"You're right! Oh no!" Then Jelly Jiggler started running around in circles screaming, "Oh no!"

"Hey everyone!" Dengaku Man yelled, but everyone still ignored him. "Look at me! I'm right here! Hello?"

"I think this will be a very short episode, or the shortest of them all!" Bobobo yelled, then he started cooking. "Who wants my famous fish chouder with banana peels?" No one answered him. Gasser was poking an ant hill with a stick and Beauty was trying to stop Jelly Jiggler from running around in circles. "Oh fine! More for me! Hahaha!"

After a long time, everyone got bored. It was a pretty quiet day without Don Patch to annoy all of them.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Don Patch come back in episode nine." Beauty sighed. "This is pretty boring, but peacful at least."

"I wish Patchi was here. It's not very insane anymore." Jelly Jiggler said walking around to random places. "Oooooh! A pretty toilet!" He ran over to the potty and hugged it.

"Hey, I was going to marry that potty!" Bobobo exclaimed angrily. "Let go of her!" The two started fighting over the potty.

_Maybe while those two are fighting over that toilet, I can tell Beauty what I've been trying to tell her since episode two or three._ Gasser thought looking over at Beauty who was now sleeping again. He quietly walked over to her and woke her up, which was pretty hard.

"Don't wake me up whoever you are." Beauty mumbled.

"Beauty! Wake up!" Gasser exclaimed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it Gas Can?" She asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to say that I-" He noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Beauty? Beauty? Hello?" He sighed and walked back over to the ant hill he was poking with a stick.

_I shouldn't have tried to tell her when she was tired. She fell alseep when I was so close to telling her. _Gasser thought continuing to poke the ant hill.

"Hey! Give me back my toilet!" Jelly Jiggler exlcaimed.

"It's my toilet! She wants me more!" Bobobo angrily yelled as he tried to pull the toilet away from Jelly Jiggler. "She would never date someone who's made out of jelly that tastes like lychees!"

"Yes she would! She's mine! I want to marry her!" Jelly said trying to pull the toilet away from Bobobo. "She would never date someone as dumb and insane as you!"

"I'm not dumb! You are!" Bobobo said getting frustrated. "She loves me more than you because you're really dumb and I'm the smartest person ever!"

"Nuh uh!

"Uh huh!

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

_While those two were fighting, Don Patch was having a bad dream._

_Dream_

_Don Patch was slowly walking to a door that said chocolate. He was a drooling idiot as he walked towards the door hoping chocolate would be inside, but instead, there was seaweed! Bunches and bunches of seaweed. Don Patch cried out in frustration._

_"Nooooo!!! It lied to me!!! It lied! Oh, the humanity!" Don Patch cried to the sky. "Why must it be seaweed and not chocolate!!!!???"_

"AHHHHH!!!" Don Patch screamed as he woke up. "That was a nightmare, not a bad dream!" Then he went back to sleep, not wanting to have the dream ever again!

**Back to Bobobo and the others! I feel sorry for Don Patchi's bad dream, I'd be scared if that happened to me.**

Everyone had fallen alseep because it was nighttime, well, not everyone. Jelly Jiggler was still awake. He was playing a video game he was about to win until the electricity went out and the T.V. got blank. Jelly Jiggler screamed inside his mind. He didn't get to save his game and now he had to start all over.

_WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????_ Jelly Jiggler thought. _This always happens to me. I always get the bad luck! Now I have to start all over!_

He turned on the T.V. but it didn't work, he forgot that the electricity went out. He kept clicking the remote but the television still won't turn on!

"Lousy electricity!" Jelly Jiggler muttered. "How could they do this to poor jelly that always gets tortured for no reaosn!? People have become more cruel then they used to be!"

"Hey Jelly Jiggler! Keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" Bobobo yelled, but it was loud enough to wake up Beauty and Gasser. "Now look what you did! You woke them up!"

"That was you!!" Beauty exclaimed. She went back to sleep.

"No Beauty! Don't go back to sleep yet!" Bobobo exlcaimed. "It's not dark outisde!"

"Yes it is!" Beauty replied. "But fine, I'll stay up."

"Gasser, you can go back to sleep." Bobobo said.

"No thanks, I was having a bad dream anyway." Gasser said sitting up.

"Fine." Bobobo said. "I'll be making breakfast!" Then he started looking for rocks and flowers.

"I'm going to go see what Don Patch is doing." Jelly Jiggler said getting up, then he was out of sight.

"I guess I'm going back to sleep." Gasser said, then he went back to sleep.

"Well, now I'm all alone." Beauty muttered. She started counting the stars in the sky.

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was looking for Don patch._

"Don Patch, where are you!?" Jelly Jiggler yelled out to the quiet forest. "Hello?" He then tripped over something, it was Don Patch!

"Get off me!" Don Patch exlcaimed. He threw Jelly Jiggler away from him. "What do you want?" He added sleepily.

"Can I have you're autograph?" Jelly Jiggler asked holding out a lucky hanky pen and notebook.

"Sure!" Don Patch said happily. He signed his notebook. Jelly Jiggler squealed like a girl.

"Thank you! Bye Mr. Patchi!" Jelly Jiggler said fading away. "I finally got his autograph! I've been wanting this since episode one!" He added quietly.

**A/N I wonder if this was short or not, maybe it was, I'm not sure. Well, I hope you authors and readers enjoyed this story!**


	7. Episode Seven: Food Madness and Insanity

**A/N My computer changed and I got my Microsoft back! Yay! Anyways, I decided on how many chapters this'll be, twenty! Yes, twenty chapters!**

_Recap time!_

_In episode six, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler got cool new tongues, Gasser blew off his chance to tell Beauty how he really felt and-_

**The shows going to start! Tootles!**

Everyone was slowly waking up from a sleepless night until Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo finally stopped making so much noise.

"Ahhhhh! I forgot my cutie wutie tree purse! It has all my trees in it!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed the second he woke up. "I left it in Jelly Town and now I'll never get it back!" He started sobbing but no one cared.

"No one really cares about you're tree purse, Jelly." Beauty said getting up.

"Fine then!" Jelly Jiggler crossed his arms. "Do you think we should look for Don Patch? I got his autograph!"

"Noooooo! We can't look for Don Patch! He's going to come back in episode nine!" Bobobo said.

"But what if he gets lost!?" Jelly Jiggler asked. "Then what will we do? Oh no! What if Don Patch is already lost!?" Jelly Jiggler started running around in circles. "Nooo!!! He's lost!!! Oh no!!!"

The rest of the day went on pretty much like this with Jelly Jiggler running around in circles, Beauty ignoring everyone, and Bobobo annoying Gasser to eat his famous fish chowder with banana peels, until it was maybe, kind of, seven o'clock.

"I'm too tired to run now." Jelly Jiggler said panting like a dog. Then he plopped down on the ground.

"Come on Gas Can!" Bobobo complained. "Eat the chowder! It's delicious!"

"No! I don't want the chowder!" Gasser said slowly backing away from Bobobo.

"I want a lollipop, mommy." Jelly Jiggler screamed. "Give me my lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop!"

"No lollipops for you young man!!!!" Bobobo yelled at Jelly Jiggler. "Instead, you'll eat half-eaten oranges!" Then Jelly Jiggler squealed like a girl.

"Yay! Yay!" He started clapping. Then he noticed something. "Beauty, don't you usually yell something at us at this point. We usually are being too insane for you to handle." Beauty didn't answer them. Then Jelly Jiggler started shaking her. "Answer me lollipop! I must eat you soon!"

"Stop shaking me!" Beauty yelled, then she punched Jelly Jiggler away. Then she sat down near a tree.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed. "We need lollipops! Lollipops! Lollipop, lollipop, oooh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop! POP! Dun dun dun, dun dun!" He added singing.

"That was pointless." Gasser said dully.

"This chapter is all about the new fashion, LOLLIPOPS!!!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "Their like, the best eva!!!"

"We MUST have lollipops!" Bobobo agreed. Then he dressed up like a lollipop. "I'm a cool lollipop! See? Lollipops are the new style!" Then a few lollipops appeared.

"We are lollipops! Lollipops are good!" The lollipops said. "Lollipops are delicious!

"OH YEAH! LOLLIPOPS ARE DELICIOUS! UH HUH! THEY ARE! YEAH!!" Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo, and the lollipops sang horribly.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!!!!!" Beauty yelled covering her ears. Everyone was quiet abruptly. Then Beauty sat back down again.

"She sure has a short temper." Jelly Jiggler whispered to Bobobo. Then the two saw Don Patch wearing a lollipop costume.

"Hey guys! I'm on vacation, but I'll be leaving pretty soon!" Don Patch said. "I hear that you two are having a lollipop party." He whispered. "CAN I JOIN!!?"

"YES!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed. "Let's find us some lollipops!" Then the three of them started looking for lollipops.

"Look! There's a lollipop house over there!" Don Patch was pointing to a house that said Lollipop World.

"You're right! Let's go inside!" Bobobo exclaimed happily. Then the three of them went inside the house to find some lollipops they could eat for their big lollipop party.

"Look! Look! Look! Look! Look!" Don Patch said jumping up and down pointing to a huge lollipop that was for sale. "We should buy that big one! You buy Jelly Jiggler!"

"I can't! I don't have any money!" Jelly Jiggler said. "I spent it all on that cool tongue I got! You buy Don Patch!"

"No wait! We'll steal it!" Don Patch screamed. He took the big lollipop and the three of them ran out of the store.

"Hehe! We stole that big lollipop!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. Then he pulled out a bear from nowhere and hugged it. "Mr. Teddy, you're invited to our lollipop party."

"Nooooo!!!! I want sugar!!!" Don Patch whined. "Sugar is also the new style! I must have it! I WANT TO FEEL SO HYPER PEOPLE!!!!"

"Me too!" Jelly Jiggler said. Then he pulled out three bags of sugar from nowhere. "Here they are!"

"The sugar looks amazing! I must have one bag!" Bobobo snatched one bag of sugar from Jelly Jiggler and ate the whole entire thing! "ME FEEL SO HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! OH YEAH!!!! SO VERY HYPER!!!!!!!"

"I KNOW!!!!" Don Patch said after eating one bag of sugar. "I love my hyper feeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WANT TO EAT MY SUGAAAAAAR!!!" Jelly Jiggler cried, then he ate his whole bag of sugar and started jumping up and down. "DELICIOUS! SO DELICIOUS!"

"I love sugar!!! Yes I do! Sugar is good! So very good!" Don Patch sang. Then the three went back to Beauty and Gasser.

"Hey guys, look! We got our big lollipop!" Don Patch showed them a small lollipop. "Oh no! What happened to the lollipop!? Oh, I know what happened! Jelly Jiggler ate it!"

"But it was sooooooo tasty!" Jelly Jiggler said. "I NEEDED to eat it!! Lollipops are so good!!"

"At least we have our sugar!!!!" Bobobo held up a bag of ants. "This is brown sugar!! It's so tasty once you try it!"

"THOSE ARE ANTS NOT SUGAR!!!" Beauty exclaimed. "Why do you want sugar anyway?"

"Sugar is sooooo sweet!" Jelly Jiggler said. "Who wouldn't want something as sweet as sugar?"

"Yeah, and Don Patch, what're you still doing here?" Bobobo asked, then he punched him in the air. "You're supposed to come back in episode nine! Remember that and you won't loose you're acting career, but wait! Is this really acting? Or is it?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I have some bananas?" Jelly Jiggler asked completely ignoring the part about the acting thing and stuff. "Bananas are sooooo tasty! I love bananas! There also nutricious!"

"NO! Now leave!" Bobobo also punched Jelly Jiggler in the air. "Now who wants some of my fish chowder with banana peels?" He added in a sweet motherly tone. Beauty and Gasser pretended to fall asleep. "Well, when you two wake up, you'll be eating all of my chowder until you can't eat it anymore! I mean, who could resist this oh so sweet fish chowder with banana peels?"

"He's going to make us eat the chowder when we wake up. There's no way out of this!" Beauty whispered.

"Maybe he'll forget." Gasser whispered back. "So maybe we won't be able to eat the chowder. Who knows what it'll taste like." He shuttered at the thought.

After a few minutes, Bobobo's famous chowder was ready to be eaten.

"Wake up you two! Eat my chowder!" Bobobo exclaimed, but the two still pretended to be asleep. "You'll wake up eventually!" Then Jelly Jiggler crashed down on the ground in front of Bobobo. He was squirming for some random, pointless reason.

"Did you say chowder!? I want some chowder!" Jelly Jiggler said happily, then he started clapping his hands together while jumping up and down. "Yippy! Yay! Oh yeah! I'm going to get my chowder!"

"You're not getting any chowder!" Bobobo said. "Beauty! Wake up!"

"What's that Bobobo?" Beauty asked pretending to be half asleep. "What do you want?"

"Eat my chowder!"

"Um, I think my stomach is too full to eat you're famous chowder."

"See? Her stomach is full! Please give me you're chowder!" Jelly Jiggler said. "Please!"

"Fine, you can have this apple." Bobobo handed him an apple.

"This is so shiny!" Jelly Jiggler started drooling. "It looks like candy! Mmmm, but I can't eat something like this!" He handed the apple back to Bobobo. "Remember, I'm priceless!"

"YOU'RE ALSO HOPELESS!" Beauty exclaimed. Then Jelly Jiggler started sobbing.

"That's the most nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" He said happily. "Thank you for saying that you very nice apple!" He took the apple back and hugged it. It was actually a beautiful sight, kind of.

"That's my apple! I was going to marry it!" Bobobo said indignantly. "She loves me!"

"But I NEED to get married twice!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "Please? I love this apple!"

Then a wedding scene showed up and Bobobo was the person who says the I do stuff.

"Do you take this apple to be you're wife?" Bobobo asked.

"I don't! I don't love this apple! I must eat it!" Then he ate the apple in one bite. "Mmm………chocolaty!"

"I'll eat an apple! A very sweet one!" Then Bobobo ate an apple that dropped from the sky out of nowhere. "…………………sour!"

"You said you'd eat a sweet one, not a sour one!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I thought you were asleep!" Bobobo said shocked. "How'd you wake up like that?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago and I wasn't really sleeping!"

"Let her be, young one." Jelly Jiggler said putting a hand on Bobobo's shoulder. "She'll get over it soon."

"You're right! It's time to play ball!" Bobobo suddenly said. He turned Jelly Jiggler into a ball and ate him up. "Mmm….it tastes like lychees!"

"You just ate Jelly Jiggler!!!" Beauty said freaked out. "You didn't play ball!"

"Don't judge me." He said dully. "I need Don Patch! I'm a weakling without him! I can't be really insane anymore!"  
"Don Patch is supposed to come back in chapter nine. You can wait that long." Beauty said.

"Hey Gasser, your barely talking!" Bobobo said pointing at him. "Why is that?" He was now dressed up like a detective solving a mystery.

"I just don't have anything to say." He answered simply. Then Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo were dressed up in Japanese school girl uniforms.

"He just doesn't say the right answers, those he?" Jelly Jiggler asked in a girly tone. "I can't believe him! Ugh!"

"I know! You have to say something soon!" Bobobo also said in a girly tone. "GET HIM!!!!" Then the two of them started chasing Gasser. It was really funny because Jelly Jiggler threw a cat at him but unfortunately missed.

_Meanwhile…_

Dengaku Man was getting really irritated because he wanted to catch a fish but he always ended up catching an old man and running away screaming.

He jumped in the water and quickly got out because it was too hot!

"Ahhhhh!! Who knew the river water would be this hot?!" Dengaku Man exclaimed running around in circles, trying to cool off his body from the very hot water, but apparently, it was just a campfire. Then Don Patch came out of the water. He looked really indignant.

"Remember not to come here! I'm making a campfire to cook a salmon that I saw!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. "If you want some, then come with me mister!" Dengaku Man decided to follow him. The two waited underwater for the fish to cook.

"How do you start a campfire underwater anyway?" Dengaku Man asked.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Don Patch answered. Then after a while, the two munched on the fish with chocolate lollipops on top, yummy.

"That was tasty!" Dengaku Man complimented. "I love how the chocolate lollipop tasted with the fishyness of the salmon."

**Back to Bobobo and the others!**

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were playing rock, paper, scissors. Bobobo was winning because Jelly Jiggler wasn't good at the game.

"Haha! Paper beats rock! I win again!" Bobobo shouted.

"I just don't get how paper can beat rock. Rock is waaaaay tougher than paper." Jelly Jiggler said confused. "But I will beat you sometime today! You just wait and see!"

_Ha, while those two are playing rock, paper, scissors, maybe I can tell Beauty how I really feel about her. _Gasser thought pulling blades of grass from the ground. _But what if I get interrupted again? That always happens to me!_

_Hmmm…maybe I can tell Gas Can I like him. _Beauty thought. _It's the perfect time! I just wonder if he likes me back…_

"Hey Beauty, come and play rock, paper, scissors with us!" Bobobo said.

"Sure Bobobo!" Beauty said getting up. Then she walked over to the two and sat down. _Darn it! I lost my chance!_ She thought. The three started playing rock, paper, scissors and Bobobo was the one who was winning.

"I didn't even get one point yet!" Jelly Jiggler complained. "I can't believe I'm this bad at a game that's so easy!"

"Don't worry Jelly Jiggler, you'll get better at some point." Beauty said comfortingly. Then she saw Bobobo holding a chocolate chip cookie. "Where'd you get that cookie, Bobobo?"

"I always had it, I just never tasted it." Bobobo said hugging the cookie.

"The episode will be ending right here everyone!" Jelly Jiggler said getting close to the camera screen. "BYE!!!!"

"Wait! We can't end the episode yet!" Bobobo said. "There's so much more to do!"

"Can't we do that in the next episodes?" Beauty asked. "We really have to end it."

"At least can I say something before we end the episode?" Gasser asked standing up.

"Sure! We'd like to hear it!" Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo said in unison.

"Never mind."

"Aw come on!" Jelly Jiggler said. "You have to tell us what it is! We should know!" Then he started running around in circles for no reason. After a few minutes, he stole Bobobo's cookie. "Yippy! I finally got that cookie! I will eat it!" He then put the cookie in his mouth, the second he did that, Bobobo started chasing him.

"Give me my cookie back you cookie stealer!" Bobobo yelled chasing Jelly Jiggler. "What you did was very mean! You shouldn't steal cookies from people, you should just buy you're own from a store! You sicken me so much, Jelly Jiggler!"

"That's true." Beauty said. "You shouldn't have eaten Bobobo's cookie."

"Uh Beauty-" Gasser got cut off by me.

**Oh we get it, we get it! Tell her now or else! Stop saying the 'Can I tell you something?' line already!**

"Fine!" He exlcaimed. "I-" He got cut off by Jelly Jiggler jumping on his back.

"Yippy! You're finally going to tell the big thing! What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Gasser said pushing Jelly Jiggler off his back. "On second thought, I won't tell anyone what I was about to say!" He added ticked off by Jelly Jiggler. He decided to leave for a while, too. So then he walked off.

"Ok, it wasn't my fault. I just wanted to know what he was about to say! He's been trying to say that to Beauty for a long time now." Jelly Jiggler defended. "I guess it's only the three of us left now."

"Yup! So I'm going to look for Dengaku Man!" Bobobo said. "Bye peoples!"

"I guess we're the only ones left now." Jelly said. "Do you like jelly?"

"I hope Bobobo doesn't take long." Beauty muttered. "I think I'm going to see where Gas Can is going." Then she disappeared out of sight.

"I guess it's only me left, bye everyone!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. "I'll be running around in circles for no reason! It's sooo random!"

**A/N Ok, the story looks a little funny at the end. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters, I guess. Never mind, it doesn't!**


	8. Episode Eight: Feelings and Mayhem!

**A/N The next chappy is here! What you've all been waiting for, uh well, not really, but here it is! Also, after this long introduction thing, it took a while on the romance part! Too long! Need funny! Also, I may not update in a while! You never know!**

_Yes! I finally got a raise! Now I can pay for that pet gorilla I've always wanted! I'm so lucky! Let's see if there's a message inside. Oh, sorry! I'll read the message to you at the end but I'm really excited! My raise! Recap time!_

_In episode seven, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were going to have a lollipop party but didn't, Dengaku Man and Don Patch ate a salmon underwater by cooking it in a campfire, and Gasser got ticked off by Jelly Jiggler wanting to know what he was going to say!_

_Now, our story begins in a nice quiet meadow. The sun is shining, and who am I kidding!? This isn't like the show at all! You should've seen the whole thing! Mayhem, romance, and so much more! It was hilarious! And yes, I'm-_

"Hey narrator! Let's get on with the story!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"Yeah narrator! Don't do that longest recap record; it took like four minutes when you tried that in episode sixty-one!" Beauty said.

_Fine, fine, I won't do that record, but I will someday! Maybe right-_

_**Narrator! I can replace you in a second if I fire you! There have been many people wanting this job, like the author here! Now stop making this the longest recap or else!**_

_What's the or else supposed to mean? Is it something bad? I just wanted to make this recap long! Well, anyway, there was food madness on the last episode! So much food and insanity happened! It was too much to describe, like in episode six where there were too many meanwhiles! There were so many! I mean-_

**_Narrator! Hurry up with the episode so our readers won't get bored!_**

_Um well, this recap may be entertaining for them because it's very long! What if this is an episode!? That would be so cool! I would be the star!_

**I can get this episode on the road!**

"Don't you mean show?" Gasser asked.

**You keep walking! I keep talking, and I won't hit you with a rock! Ok, now, the show is about to start and narrator, you're right, I really think we did the longest **introduction** of the show! Too bad! Bobobo-bo bo-bobo is about to begin! So hurry up and get you're popcorn everyone! I am! Though I'm typing this and-**

"Someone just start the show already!" Beauty exclaimed. "You all have been taking too long!"

**Ok, ok! I'll also hit you with a rock if you don't let me start! Bobobo-bo bo-bobo is about to begin! Enjoy!**

"I'm all alone!" Jelly Jiggler said scared. "Oh! I know! I'll act like a baby!" He put on a baby bib and started crying. "Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa!" After a few minutes, he noticed that no one was coming for him. "Something is oh so very wrong here, oh well! Waaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!"

**Scary baby, ugh. Anyway, meanwhile…hehe! On with it already!**

Beauty was running up to Gasser.

"Hey Gas Can, wait up!" Beauty said trying to catch up with him. He turned around to see her running up to him.

"Uh, hi Beauty." Gasser said awkwardly. Then he thought for a moment.

_Maybe, just now, I can tell her how I really feel! There's no one to interrupt me, unless Don Patch jumps out of nowhere in a hula skirt like he did when we were all sleeping once. _Gasser thought, shuttering at the thought of Don Patch in a hula skirt. _That gave me nightmares. Well, I can tell her now! Yeah!_

"I think the author is going to be mad at me for saying this again, but," Gasser said when Beauty finally caught up with him. "can I tell you something?"

"Sure Gas Can." Beauty said. _I think I already know what you're going to say, but I'll just wait and see if you're right. _She thought smiling.

"Um, I wanted to say that I-" He got cut off, as usual, by Don Patch.

"Look! I'm in a hula skirt!" He said, then he started dancing and singing. "Hula, hula, hula belly. Hula, hula, hula hoo. La-lala-la-lala! Le-lele-le-lele!"

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen!" Beauty said covering her eyes. "Why are you in a hula skirt!?"

"I can feel pretty if I wanted to!" Don Patch said indignantly. "I feel pretty this way!" Then he jumped in a bush.

"Well, uh, what were you going to say before Don Patch came here with a hula skirt?" Beauty asked uncovering her eyes because Don Patch left.

"Um…" Was all Gasser could say. _NO! Don Patch interrupted me again! Now I can't even say anything to her. I just regained most of my confidence then. Now what am I going to say? _He thought angrily. Then as sudden and maybe rushed this would be, Beauty kissed him. At first he was hesitant to kiss her back, but regained some of his confidence and kissed her back.

Don Patch was actually spying on them. He snickered as he saw them kiss.

"Finally he told her his true feelings!" Don Patch muttered. "My plan worked! But what if this wasn't my plan! Oh no!" He ran out of the bush after the two teenager's kiss broke apart. He started screaming and running around in circles. "OH NO!!! How could this not be my plan!!?! NOOOOO!!!! All hope is lost!!!"

"What are you talking about?!" Beauty asked. "YOU'VE FINALLY LOST IT!!!!!" Then he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hmmm…you say I have lost it, but I say no!" He said. "I must get ready to go back! I need to get my Yaa Yaa! Oh no! I forgot to pack!" He then away screaming like a little girl.

"That was random." Gasser said dully.

"Um…" Beauty said awkwardly. "Are you sure you really want to walk away from the insaneness for a while, Gas Can? It's real easy to get used to some of it."

"If Don Patch doesn't wear a hula skirt anymore, not really." He answered smiling. "It gave me nightmares once."

"Was it the one where you got married to Don Patch while he wore a hula skirt?" Beauty asked as they walked back to Jelly Jiggler.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Jelly Jiggler told me about his dream." She replied. "He said it was a dream come true."

"Not to me." He said.

_Meanwhile…_

Dengaku Man was helping Don Patch get ready so he can go back to Bobobo and the others. He was helping him pack clothes, fish, lollipops, wigs, marshmallows, ice cream, chocolate, grass, flowers, and water.

"Are you sure you really need most of this stuff?" Dengaku Man asked. "You barely wear any clothes and it's just five minutes away if you know how to get there."

"If you be quiet, I may bring you along with me." Don Patch said as he sucked on a lollipop while putting grass in his suitcase. Dengaku Man immediately closed his mouth.

_Yay! I'm finally not going to be ignored anymore! _He thought as he ate a chocolate bar. _I, Dengaku Man, will be one of the main characters!_

"Ok, we're all set! Now all we have to do is wait until the end of this episode to go back to Bobobo and the others." Don Patch said wearing a shiny red wig with shiny blonde pigtails. "I want some chocolate!" He pulled out chocolate from the wig he was wearing and nibbled on it like a chipmunk. "I look so pretty now! So very pretty! I must sing!"

Dengaku Man got ready to cover his ears when Don Patch got up on a stage that came out of nowhere.

"This song is dedicated to chocolate." He said. Then he started singing the song 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time'. It was horrible singing. Everyone in the audience covered their ears.

"This is horrible." One bear said.

"I know! Who sings this bad!?" Another bear said.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, jelly time, jelly time. It's Peanut butter jelly time, jelly time, jelly time…" Don Patch sang as he danced.

**Meanwhile…hehe. Uh, I forgot what Bobobo was doing, so he's trying to calm down Jelly Jiggler.**

"Jelly Jiggler, you need to calm down!" Bobobo said, punching Jelly Jiggler in the face repeatedly. "Calm down! Stop yelling!"

"I would if you stopped punching me!" Jelly Jiggler said in pain. "OW!!!!"

After a few more minutes of punching Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo finally stopped.

"Are you ok now?" He asked.

"No, not really." Jelly answered, then Bobobo turned him into a ball and started bouncing him like a basketball. "Woohoo! I'm finally a basketball! I've always wanted to be one!" Then a basketball net appeared out of nowhere and Bobobo started playing basketball.

"This actually hurts!" Jelly Jiggler yelled. "Please stop it Bobobo! I'm going to ruin my beautiful face!"

"You ain't pretty!" Bobobo said, then he punched Jelly Jiggler in the air. "Remember what I told you! You have to take a vacation!"

"I don't want to!" Jelly Jiggler yelled. Then he saw evil flying monkeys and squirrels. They looked really angry at Jelly Jiggler.

"You will be sorry you came to the sky." One evil monkey said evilly. "Muahahahaha!"

"Oh no!" Jelly Jiggler said scared. "Please spare me! I got punched in the sky!" But the evil monkeys and squirrels didn't believe him. It wasn't a pretty sight when those evil animals attacked him so there's no need in explaining, oh, there has to be explaining!

One evil squirrel took a bite out of Jelly Jiggler's shoulder and said, "You taste like lychee." One of the evil monkeys decided to take a bite out of him.

"You do! Mmm…"

"Stop eating me, please!" Jelly Jiggler begged.

_Meanwhile…_

Beauty and Gasser walked back to Bobobo, who was sipping a cup of tea and reading a book quietly.

"Where's Jelly Jiggler?" Beauty asked, looking around to see if she could find him.

"He went flying. Those evil monkeys and squirrels won't be very happy about that." Bobobo said. Then he dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. "What are you doing with her, Gas Can!? I was going to tell you how I really feel but I guess you just can't accept it!" Then he started crying.

After Bobobo went through a bunch of different costumes and annoyed Beauty and Gasser to death, Jelly Jiggler came crashing down.

"Jelly Jiggler, please make him stop!" Beauty begged. "I'll lose my sanity if he puts on one more costume!"

"He's been doing this for two hours!" Gasser said almost crying. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Jelly Jiggler said dressed up as a super hero. "Hahaha! You're evil antics will not fool me! Muahaha! I'll beat you one way or another!"

"You'll never beat me!" Bobobo said dressed up as a super villain. They started punching and slapping each other, but they always ended up hitting themselves.

"Wow, that must hurt." Beauty said watching the two fight themselves. "There not very good at fighting at the moment." Gasser agreed.

_Great! It's like I never told her how I feel and like we never really kissed!_ Gasser thought looking over at Beauty. _This really is a great relationship, but then again, I really didn't tell her how I feel...oh perfect!_

Jelly Jiggler finally slapped Bobobo, but it didn't hurt at all. When Bobobo punched Jelly Jiggler, it didn't hurt either but he went flying in to Beauty. That must've hurt her.

"Sorry! Don't blame me! My cat did it! He never liked me!" Jelly Jiggler said getting up.

"You don't have a cat." Beauty said also getting up. "And if you did, wouldn't you bring it?"

"Why'd you say that I have a cat? I don't have a cat! How can you not know!" Jelly Jiggler said. He was now wearing a shiny black wig with long hair. He flipped his hair back in a very girlish way. "People today never listen!"

"I have an idea!" Bobobo said back to normal. "It's a great idea!" He told Jelly Jiggler the idea then kicked him in the air. "You were listening in on my idea! You're mean!"

**I'm being evil! You all have to wait for the idea! It has something to do with Beauty and Gasser, haha! Meanwhile…**

"I'm not an intruder!" Dengaku Man cried as Don Patch forced him in the river water. "Stop!"

"Nooo! You're an intruder! Get away from you, um, evil dog!" Don Patch said pushing Dengaku Man in the water. He had finally seceded in a few seconds. "Muahahaha! You will now drown! I'm so evil! But first, I need my Yaa Yaa." He was wearing blue eye shadow and lipstick when he pulled Yaa Yaa out of his suitcase. "Hello my Yaa Yaa! Are you ok? Did that mean letter A hurt you?" And of course, Yaa Yaa didn't answer. "Answer me!" But he still didn't answer.

"That's it! No cookie for you tonight!" He said pointing a finger at him. Yaa Yaa still didn't respond. "Answer me!"

Dengaku Man was floating around in the water meeting very strange fish. They all looked like Jelly Jiggler!

"I'm fish! Eat me or else!" One Jelly Jiggler looking fish said. "Eat me! Eat me!"

"AHHHHH!!!!" Dengaku Man screamed as he tried to swim away.

**Meanwhile, I'm still being evil! Anyways…**

Jelly Jiggler was flying through the air. He was lucky because the evil monkeys and squirrels weren't there in the sky to attack him.

"I'm safe up here!" He said happily enjoying the breeze. "Ahhhh…I just wish I could stay up here forever." Then suddenly Don Patch came flying up in the sky in a hula skirt.

"Lala-lala! My name is Don Patch! I have a batch of cookies! There rookies!" Don Patch sang into a microphone.

"I love that song!" Jelly Jiggler said. "Jelly, jelly! I love you Kelly! You're my belly! Oh yeah!"

"That's horrible singing!" Don Patch said covering his ears. "Stop singing like that and we'll all be happy!"

"Ooh, ooh. Oh yeah! I have a belly, but I really never knew. My real name is Kelly. What a shocker!" Jelly Jiggler sang again, then after a while, Don Patch joined in the song. The song was random and made no sense. The beat of the song didn't go with it either!

"I love thee, a cat. It has rough fur. Joking all the way! Saying of thee the squirrel! I love bananas! Apples are not to be eaten, but to be showered, in raining candy. Lollipop, lollipop, ooh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop, APPLES! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" They sang like that until the two landed in a tree.

"Help! I'm hanging from my underwear!" Don Patch screamed, but no one answered except for Jelly Jiggler.

"You don't wear any underwear!" He answered. "You barely even wear pants!"

"Now you're just being cruel!" Don Patch said angrily, then he put on a pink wig that looked like Beauty's hair. "Oh please help! I'm too pretty to dangle from a tree! It's just too embarrassing!"

"I need help! Oh, I need help! Help me someone, please!" Jelly Jiggler sang off key. "Really I mean it! Help me!" He added, this time not singing in his oh so horrible voice.

**Meanwhile…yes! The one you've been wanting to read! There's an unexpected twist, though.**

"Gasser! Stand in front of Beauty! Right now, mister!" Bobobo ordered. He shrugged and stood in front of Beauty. "Now wear these dog ears and paws."

"Why?" He asked. Bobobo didn't answer him, instead, he put them on him forcefully.

"Now say, 'I'm a cute little puppy and I'm so lonely! Please buy me!'." Bobobo said. "I need to sell a dog today or I'll be fired from my job!" Gasser threw down the dog ears and paws and said, "You don't even have a job and I'm not going to say that!"

"Oh well fine." He said crossing his arms. "I'll just be a pretty muffin." Then all of a sudden, Bobobo turned into a muffin. "Somebody please eat me!"

"HEY! STOP BEING A BO-BERRY MUFFIN AND GET SERIOUS ALREADY!!" Beauty exclaimed. "Really Bobobo. Besides, isn't Don Patch supposed to come back by now since the episode is almost over?"

"There he comes right now." Gasser said pointing to a sun like figure crashing down towards them. Fortunately, he crashed on the grass and not the two teenagers.

"Yippy! I get to be back! I was barely in these episodes!" Don Patch said happily jumping up and down.

"You're always in every episode!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I guess I am, but are you two together? Did you tell her?" Don Patch asked Gasser. "Did you? Huh? Did you? Did you? Come on! Tell me!"

"Why should I tell you?" He said.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you anyways." Don Patch crossed his arms. After a few seconds he put on the pink wig again and acted like Beauty. "I'm in love with Gas Can! I think I should tell him but maybe that's not a good idea!" Then he went back to his normal self. "It was like I read you're thoughts, but I actually read the script that said think this, but barely anyone reads the script so ha!" Then he started doing a victory dance for no reason. Beauty blushed and angrily kicked Don Patch.

"He's an evil maniac!" Jelly Jiggler cried pointing to Bobobo. "He stole my chocolate ice cream! Run for your lives!" He started running around in circles again.

"WHAT!!!!??" Don Patch yelled. "You stole an ice cream!? You fiend!!" Don Patch pulled out his green onion and started hitting the air. "This hurts so much! Doesn't it? Haha! I'm getting you good!" Everyone just stared at Don Patch with those anime straight line eyes thingy with those blue lines thingy. "Why is everyone staring at me? Am I that beautiful?" He put his green onion on his head. "My sword is so pretty!"

"Can we just end this episode before the audience gets Don Patchi's brain?" Beauty asked dully. "Think of what'll happen next."

"Nooo!!! We can't end the episode like this!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "It'll be too soon!"

"The sooner the better." Gasser replied.

"Ok, but first, I have to get my make up kit!" Bobobo said, searching for a make up kit in his purse that he got out of nowhere. "Where is my make up kit!? I need it before the show ends!"

"I can't believe you lost you're make up kit!" Don Patch said surprised while wearing make up again. "That is like, so shocking!" Then he stuck out his tongue carelessly and started waving his arms in the air. "Ooa ooa! You lost you're make up kit! Oh my gosh!" Beauty saw Don Patch dancing and said, "Yeah we should end this episode soon."

"BYE EVERYONE!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed. "Kisses! Smooch, smooch! Bye bye!"

"We get it!" Gasser said. "The episode is ending!"

"Wait!" Don Patch said back to normal again. "I need my latté!"

"End this already!" Beauty said irritated. "BYE!!"

_The episode is going to end in a little while because I have to read this letter to you!_

"Narrator!" Everyone said.

_Come on! I'll read it right this second!_

_Dear….N Honey?_

_I see that you're doing a great job with you're narrating career. I hope the producer is happy with you because if he isn't, I'll tell you're grandmother to take away you're big Hello Kitty stuffed cat._

_I hope to see you somewhere in the winter because I'll be visiting you then. I hope we have a great time, here's five bucks for being so good and working hard at you're job._

_With Love,_

_You're Grandfather_

_What!? I didn't get a raise!? How unfair! Anyways, here's a preview of what's going to happen in the next episode!_

_You will see what happens behind the scenes when the camera people aren't filming!_

**That's right! It's going to be so awesome! You just have to read the next chapter! You really do because you don't want to miss what's going on behind the scenes!**

"Those anyone ever be quiet here?" Beauty asked irritated.

**Shhhhh! That's a quote you're going to say in the next episode! You just ruined it! Well, tootles!**

**A/N Uh, that kind of was my author's note. Review please!**


	9. Episode Nine: Behind the Scenes!

**A/N My microsoft isn't working anymore! Grrrr. Anyways, my third time starting this chapter, grrrr...**

**Hello! I don't want to type but oh well. In our last episode, I forgot what happened so here we are! Now let's see, oh yes! This is an episode because someone from the cast is going to film everything! Well, almost everything, but in the end, everyone will find out that someone was filming them and hurt the person, badly, maybe. Anyway, I chose Gasser to film it all, but he broke the complicated video camera.**

"It wasn't my fault!" Gasser exlcaimed. "It was too complicated to turn on! I couldn't find the on switch!"

**Ok, true. Neither could I. Anyways, an hour later I came back with a new video camera. It wasn't complicated to turn on, so that's when he started filming Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. It was like he was a spy! So, this is a behind the scenes look at what everyone does after they finish an episode, but this is an episode they don't know about! How funny! I just hope that no one finds out, even though they will. Dramatic effect.**

"How is that dramatic effect?" Gasser asked. "I told you, you were to young to write a story!"

**I am, but uh, I have the insaneness to write a Bobobo story! Though I'm really not that insane, or sane like you, but in your own way you're insane. How is that?**

"Can you just hurry up?" He asked irritated at how long this is taking.

**Ok, Gasser, roll the camera or I'll hit you with fish chowder! I mean it! I have delicious fish chowder, well, it is bad tasting and smelly fish chowder! I don't even know why I keep it! Oh yeah, it's to torture you mostly.**

"How can you-never mind." He said. He turned on the camera and found Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler dressed as cheerleaders trying to find their pom-poms.

"Where's my pom-pom? I neeeeeeeeeeed it!!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I'm going to get kicked off the cheerleading squad if I don't have those pom-poms!"

"Don't worry." Bobobo said, now dressed as a detective. "I'll find you're missing cheerleading pom-poms. When was the last time you saw it?"

"Um, ten minutes ago." He answered. "I left them on that chair over there to drink some water, but when I came back, they were missing! Now the cheerleading coach will kick me off the squad and I'm the team captain! I can't believe someone would do something this cruel!"

"This could get ugly soon." Gasser whispered, facing the camera towards him. "Let's watch."

The two heard a voice in the background. They turned around and saw Jelly Jiggler holding Don Patch's pom-poms.

"You'll never get these pom-poms back!" He said running off, but Bobobo grabbed him by the hand.

"Give her back her pom-poms you thief!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Because if you don't you'll go to jail." He added.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Jelly Jiggler said handing the pom-poms to Don Patch. "I just can't go to jail! Please don't take me there! I hear it's a horrible place where crooks live because they did something bad!" He added crying.

"Don't worry you won't go to jail." Bobobo said. "But if I catch you stealing pom-poms ever again, you'll be very sorry." Then he punched Jelly Jiggler to the roof. "HA!"

"Well, a dumb mystery got solved." Gasser said facing the camera towards him again, then he noticed Don Patch running away with a box, he decided to follow him.

Don Patch was hiding behind a green screen because he didn't want anybody finding out about his box.

"Let's see if we can find out what's he hiding behind his box." Gasser said hiding behind a bunch of boxes.

"Hehe, no one will know what I've done." Don Patch said evilly. He opened the box and pulled out a dog with a man's head.

"WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL IS THAT!!!?" Gasser said a little to loud, but Don Patch was too hard-headed to hear him.

"My thingymajiggy worked!" Don Patch said happily. "Now I haave a unique pet. Half man, half dog, this is just too wonderful." Then he started crying tears of joy. "Everyone said I could never do it, but I did do it! Now they realize how smart I really am!" Then the weird dog suddenly disappeared. "NOOOOO!!!! My big cookie has gone missing!" Then he started looking for his big cookie with huge chocolate chips.

"Let's go back to Mr. Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler." Gasser said once again facing the camera towards him again. He sneaked over behind a green screen and saw that Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were eating...Don Patch's spikes!?

"Mmmm...this spike tatses like candy apple." Bobobo said, eating a spike he pulled out of Don Patch. "Mmmmm."

"You're our favorite candy!" Jelly Jiggler said hugging the pop rock. Then he bit off a spike that tasted like marshmallows and started chewing on it.

"Ahhh...I'm finally eaten." Don Patch said crying. "This has been my dream come true! Dreams really do come true! Yippy!"

"Calm down or we won't eat you." Bobobo said, then he ripped off another spike and ate it. This one tasted different because it was a vegetable! "I'm not eating you're spikes anymore! They taste horrible!" Then he walked off.

"I'm still eating you're spikes though." Jelly Jiggler said ripping off another spike.

"Stop eating me! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Then Don Patch ran away screaming like a little girl.

"Let's see what the narrator is doing." Gasser said walking the camera over to the narrator.

The narrator was reading his script.

"WHAT!? It says to dance in a hula skirt with Don Patch!" The narrator exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"The script says it!" The producer said walking by. The narrator mumbled something under his breath and continued reading his script.

"Wait! Mr. Producer! Can't the author do it?" The narrator asked, running up to the producer.

"If she wants to." The producer said.

"YES!!!!!!!!!" The narrator yelled, everyone looked at him in a funny way. "Get back to work!"

"Too bad I won't do it." Lily (the author) said appearing in front of the narrator. "That's right! It be-ith me in the flesh!"

"Didn't see that coming." Gasser whispered.

"Ok, so, I have to come back here in an hour to check on something!" Lily said to no one in particular. Then she disappeared, then appeared again. "On second thought, he can handle it, but then again, oh forget what I just said!" Lily disappeared.

"Uh, let's see what Dengaku Man is doing." Gasser said walking the camera over to Dengaku Man.

The Mean Green Soup Alien was trying to make Dengaku Man eat his rice soup.

"Eat it!" The Mean Green Soup Alien said, pushing the rice soup towards him.

"I'll never eat it!" Dengaku Man said running away. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Help me! He's trying to make me eat his rice soup!!" The Mean Green Soup Alien ran after Dengaku Man.

"That was pretty short." Gasser said. "Let's see what Softon and Hatenkou are doing. He walked over to where they were. Apparently, Jelly Jiggler was with them.

"Please sign my autograph book!" He begged. "I've been wanting you're autographs for years!"

"Fine, we'll do it." Softon said getting annoyed by Jelly Jiggler. He signed his autograph book and handed it to Hatenkou.

"I don't feel like signing it." He said dully. Then Jelly Jiggler pounced on him.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed. Hatenkou struggled to get Jelly Jiggler off of him.

"This could get pretty inappropriate." Gasser said facing the camera towards himself. "Uh, let's see what, um...who else are we missing?" He thought for a second. "Oh right! The producer!"

He tried to find the producer but couldn't.

"Ok, so no producer." He said. "I wonder if there's anyone else we're missing?" He thought for a moment again. "Aha! Let's see what Beauty is doing." Again, he thought for a moment! "That didn't sound so right."

Beauty was sitting in a chair pretending to read her script because the producer was inspecting her.

"Good job Beauty!" He said giving her a thumbs up, and then walked away.

"Finally." She said putting down her script. "I've been reading this over and over again. I wonder where the others are." She jumped off the chair and started looking for Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. Then she stopped for a moment.

"I feel like I'm being watched by someone."

"I hope she doesn't find out it's me." Gasser said nervously. "On second thought, I hope no one finds out I'm filming all of this.

Don Patch ran up to Beauty and jumped on her back.

"I want a piggy back ride! I want a piggy back ride!" He said jumping up and down on her back. "Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"I'm not giving you a piggy back ride!" Beauty said indignantly, pushing Don Patch off her back.

"Then I'll use my Don Patch sword!"

_It must be that green onion._ Beauty thought. Don Patch pulled out an actual sword.

"Haha!" He said. "I'll get my revenge!" He started chasing Beauty around in a circle.

"Hey! Get that thing away from me!" She said. "Stop chasing me!" But Don Patch didn't listen.

"Hmph! This sword isn't working, I better pull out my Don Patch ice cream!" He pulled out a chocolate flavored ice cream with a vanilla Don Patch on the top. Then he dumped it on Beauty's head. "Hehe! I got my revenge!" Then he ran away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!" Beauty yelled in rage, then she started chasing Don Patch.

"That could get pretty violent, let's watch." Gasser said, then he ran after the two.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed in pure fright. "A crazy lady is chasing me just because I dumped ice cream on her head!!!!!"

When Beauty caught up with Don Patch, she kicked him on the roof and said, "That's what you deserve!" Then stormed off furiosly.

"OW!!!! That mean lady kicked me in the air!!!!!!" Don Patch yelled, but no one cared. "Why doesn't anyone care anymore!?"

"While Don Patch complains and throws a fit, let's see what else we can find." Gasser said walking around the set. He saw Bobobo running a track meet in front of the green screen.

"I have to make it!" He said running out of breath. "I have to!" After a few more minutes, Bobobo stopped running and walked over to Jelly Jiggler who was drawing a picture of a cat in outer space. "How'd I do?"

"Let's see the video!" Jelly Jiggler said trying to turn on a video camera but couldn't. "Turn on!!" He threw a house at it.

"I wonder where he got that car." Gasser whispered as he saw Jelly Jiggler throw a car at the camera, but it seemed untouched.

"NOOO!!!!" He yelled, then he started running around the entire studio, which Gasser didn't get on the tape because he didn't know where Jelly Jiggler was running to.

"No! Jelly Jiggler! Come back!" Bobobo yelled wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "Please!" He then started crying.

Fifteen minutes later...

Bobobo was still crying.

"Uhhh...this may go on for a while." Gasser said dully. "Let's find Don Patch." He walked around the studio trying to find Don Patch. Then suddenly, the author appeared.

"Hey you! You've been walking for fifteen minutes already, find someone! Besides, it's been an hour since I've been here! So find someone!" Lily said angrily. "Like the narrator over there!" She pointed to the narrator drinking a glass of water. "You're horrible at this job!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Just go back to you're world!" Gasser said indignantly.

"Oh fine, but remember to keep the viewers entertained!" She said, then disappeared.

"She's bossy." He muttered. Then he saw Don Patch in his hula skirt again. "I guess I could film this, if I close my eyes first." He closed his eyes and started filming, but it wasn't Don Patch.

"Hey Gas Can, what are you doing with that video camera and why are you're eyes closed?" Yes, it was Beauty.

"Uhh..." He stammered. _Now I'm gonna get it. That author won't be happy soon when I get her! _He thought. "I was just going to film Don Patch in his hula skirt with my eyes closed because it could be a memory for uh...um...his Don Patch sword!!!"

"Well he's right there." Beauty pointed to Don Patch, who was now doing the cha cha with maracas. "Aren't you going to film him?"

"Uh, yeah, I was!" Gasser said scratching the back of his head nervously, then he started laughing like an idiot.

"I hope Don Patch hasn't got to you." Then she walked off to wash the ice cream out of her hair.

"Few, that was a close one." He sighed, then he started filming Don Patch.

"Cha-cha-cha cha-cha! Cha-cha-cha cha-cha!" He said, shaking his maracas."See my maracas!?" No one answered him, then Dengaku Man showed up.

"Help me!!! The Mean Green Soup Alien is after me!" He screamed. "PLEASE!!!!"

"Hey! I can't help you! I'm having my soup moment!" Don Patch said, then he started meditating with a bowl of soup floating on top of him. "Soooooooooooooooooooooooup. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooup. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooup."

"What kind of meditation is that?!" Dengaku Man asked. "Please help me!" He added, then he saw the Mean Green Soup Alien getting closer to him. "Never mind!" Then he ran off.

"Ahhh...finally peace and quiet." Don Patch said, but just as he said that, the Mean Green Soup Alien spinned him around by running past him. "I feel dizzy! Help me! Why am I spinning so long!?"

"While Don Patch spins around, let's go see what, um, the narrator is doing." Gasser said. He started looking for the narrator. When he finally found him, he started filming him.

The narrator was practicing his dance in his hula skirt.

"I can't watch this, but I have to." He said.

"Ahhh...it feels good to hula dance." The narrator said. "I love it!" The narrator continued to practice his hula dance. People were now staring at him. "What? I'm supposed to do this!"

"Uhh...let's see if we can find someone else." Gasser said. He searched for someone else. He stopped when he got to Don Patch and Torpedo Girl.

"Give me my rice chowder already!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. "I need it!"

"Unless you give me five bucks, your not getting it." Torpedo Girl crossed her arms.

"I WANT RICE CHOWDER!" Don Patch yelled. "Maybe I'll ask Rice!" He was now trying to find Rice while Gasser was trying to follow him.

"Hey Rice!" Don Patch called out.

"What do you want Don Patch?" Rice asked.

"Do you have Rice chowder?" He asked asked drooling. "I must have rice chowder!"

"I have rice but not rice chowder." Rice answered him, then Don Patch kicked his leg and ran off. "OW!!! What'd you do that for!?"

"I want rice chowder!!!!" Don Patch screamed as he ran. "Rice chowder!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran around the entire studio screaming, "RICE CHOWDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone covered their ears because they were afraid they'd get deaf.

"Ow!" Gasser said. "That hurt my ears! I'm surprised I can still hear!" Then he saw Beauty giving Jelly Jiggler a piggy back ride and started filming it.

"I can't believe you made me give you a piggy back ride." Beauty said.

"Mush little horesy! Mush!" Jelly Jiggler said using a wack or whatever it's called.

"Ow!" She said. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT WACK!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT BEFORE!" She threw Jelly Jiggler off her back.

"Why'd you do that pink haired horesy?" Jelly Jiggler aksed, starting to cry.

"You hit me with that wack!" Beauty answered. "I'm not giving you a piggy back ride!" Then Don Patch and Bobobo showed up wearing Japanese school girl uniforms.

"Hey, stop talking like that, you're going to embarrass us." Don Patch said putting on powder.

"Yeah, we can't be seen with you guys if you two act like that." Bobobo said checking her appearance.

"You all confuse me so much." Beauty said her eyes blank. Then Don Patch had a nervous look on his face.

"What if someones following us!" He exlcaimed, then he grabbed onto Beauty's leg. "I'm scared!" Then he dressed up as a dog and noticed someone behind a bunch of boxes. He ran to the person and knocked him down.

"Get off me!" Gasser said pushing Don Patch off of him.

"He's been taping this whole thing!" Don Patch said holding up a video camera. "How could you!?"

"You mean you were taping us, Gas Can!?" Beauty asked.

"Uh, well, I was forced to, it wasn't my fault!" He defended. She didn't buy it. "Uh...I can explain!"

"No you can't!" Jelly Jiggler said pointing at him. "You must've taped my diary! Oh no! Oh no! My secrets are ruined!" Then he dressed up as a banana. "I'm a banana! Not Jelly Jiggler!"

**This part is where Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and even Beauty, get revenge on him! It must hurt!**

"You spied on us!" Don Patch said punching Gasser in the stomach. "Why'd you do it!?"

"I was forced to, really!" He said truthfully. "Stop punching me!" He punched Don Patch in the roof.

"I think we should believe him." Don Patch said his voice muffled because he hit the floor. "Ouch..."

"Well I don't!" Beauty said indignantly.

"I do!" Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler said scared that he'll punch them in the roof, well, Jelly Jiggler was.

"It's true! I really got forced by the author! It's not like I taped any secrets or anything! I just got the scenes where you guys are always so insane!" Gasser explained. "You guys are always insane on the actual show!"

"He's right!" Bobobo said. "You should forgive him, Beauty."

"Alright, but I won't mean it, even if it wasn't anything like a secret." She said. "I forgive you." It wasn't in her normal nice voice, though.

"Is this episode going to end so quickly!?" Don Patch asked getting up. "This chapter does have behind the scenes stuff, it doesn't have to be taped or anything like an epsiode, or are we getting taped right now?!"

"I don't think this would show up if we weren't getting taped." Gasser said. "So we must be, but by who?"

"Don't you see the camera person taping us?" Beauty asked. She pointed to the camera person. "Appearently he was here all this time so even you were getting taped Gas Can, so it would seem kind of pointless to be mad at you but you did tape us anyway."

"I guess you're right." Gasser said looking down at the floor.

"But I guess I'm not mad at you." Beauty said. "I really mean it when I say I forgive you." Gasser looked up and smiled at her, Beauty smiled back. Then Don Patch noticed this and got nervous.

"I'm scared! Those two aren't talking!" Don Patch pointed at the two teenagers. "What will we do?!"

"Don't worry! We can talk!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I don't care about you! I care about my ice cream that just melted!" Don Patch pointed to a puddle that just appeared.

"THAT PUDDLE OF ICE CREAM JUST APPEARED!" She exclaimed. Don Patch started crying like a little baby. "Someone rock him to sleep!" Everyone looked at her. "I didn't mean me!"

An hour later Don Patch finally stopped crying like a baby. Everyone had left him to cry there because when he stopped, he noticed that no one was there.

"Oh no!!! I'm alone!" Then he had his own party with no one there.

"Oh yeah! My own party! Uh huh!"

**A/N Funny way to end this! I finally put this chapter up! Now I can make more oneshots! Then after I finish this chapter story, I can make another chapter story!**


	10. Episode Ten: Screaming and More!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Ok, so here's the next chapter!**

_In our last episode, Bobobo had a mystery to solve about missing pom-poms, Don Patch poured ice cream on Beauty's head, and Gasser got caught filming it all. He also filmed me hula dancing, I can't believe he had to do that! Well, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now begin!_

"Lalala, I'm going to the lake." Don Patch sang walking to the lake. "Lalala, I'm going to the lake." Then he noticed something strange, it was quiet, too quiet. Don Patch started taking cautious steps because there could be a trap somewhere on the ground. Just as Don Patch thought it'd be ok to stop being catious, Bobobo jumped out of the lake and started jumping on Don Patch. "AHHH!!! Help me! Another crazy lady is attacking me! I'm defenseless!"

"No one can help you know! Hahaha!" Bobobo said, jumping hard on Don Patch. "This is revenge!"

"For what?"

"I don't know!"

Then Jelly Jiggler suddenly jumped out of a bush and jumped inside Bobobo's head.

"I'm back in my sweet comfy home!" He said happily running around. "Yay! I'm back! Yippy! Weeeee!" Jelly Jiggler started washing the dishes and cleaning the house, it only took two seconds out of the episode.

"Help me someone!" Don Patch said wearing a blonde wig with long hair and pink lipstick. "Someone help! This maniac is jumping on me!"

"Weeeee!! I found my candy! This is so dandy! My actual name is Mandy! I'm very sandy!" Jelly Jiggler rhymed horribley. "Lalala! I found my home! You don't know how much this means to me!" Then he kissed the floor of his house. "I missed you floor!"

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder where Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler went." Beauty said as she tried to find the three. "Where could they have gone?" Then she heard screaming, laughing, and crying and guessed the were near by. "What could those three be doing now?" She walked through a bush and saw Jelly Jiggler in Bobobo's head, Bobobo jumping on Don Patch, and Don Patch screaming.

"I feel jumpy!!!!!!" Bobobo screamed. "Someone help Don Patch!!" The three didn't notice Beauty, but when they did, they punched her in the air.

"You were spying on us you mean person!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. Then he started acting like a little baby. "I need someone to change my diaper!"

"I'm going to find egg plants!" Jelly Jiggler ran off to find egg plants.

"Give me back my lollipop!" Bobobo complained. "You stole my lollipop!"

Bobobo Theater:

Bobobo was unwrapping a lollipop he got as a gift from his grape friend. He was about to eat it when Don Patch suddenly came out of nowhere and stole the lollipop!

"Haha! I got you're lollipop!" He said holding up the lollipop.

"But that's my cat." Bobobo said. The lollipop turned into a cat and started attacking Don Patch.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! It's crazy!"

"You didn't get my lollipop! Muahahahahahaha!!!" Bobobo laughed evilly.

The End

"I never stole you're lollipop! See?" Don Patch said dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. "Now can we please forget about it and become best friends again?"

"Sure Patchina!" Bobobo said, also dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. Then he started crying. "I'm sorry I blamed you for stealing my lollipop. I just thought you did."

"Don't wor-" Don Patch got cut off by Jelly Jiggler throwing an egg plant at him. "Who threw that!?" He turned to Jelly Jiggler.

"It wasn't me! It was this bowl of noodles!" Jelly Jiggler pointed to a bowl of noodles. Don Patch ran over to it and started asking it questions but it didn't respond.

"Don't do the silent treatment on me!" He exclaimed. "Stop it! Oh fine! Two can play at that game!" He gave the bowl of noodles the silent treatment. Then he looked over at Jelly Jiggler who was playing with egg plants. "You threw an egg plant at me!" Don Patch started chasing him.

_Meanwhile..._

Beauty fell in the middle of a river.

"Those three are going to pay!!" Beauty yelled. She shaked her head to get the water out from her hair. "All I have to do now is wait until I get dry. That'll take forever!" Then she saw Jelly Jiggler run past her. "Wait! Where're you going!?"

"Don Patch is chasing me!!" He screamed as he ran far away. Then she noticed Don Patch run past her.

"Why are you chasing him!?" Beauty asked him.

"He threw an egg plant at me!" Don Patch answered running after Jelly Jiggler.

"Figures something like this would happen." She said dully. Then she saw Bobobo walk past her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don Patch stole my pet monkey!" Bobobo suddenly shouted, then he ran after him. Then she noticed Gasser running past her.

"Why are you running!?" Beauty asked.

"I have to tell Mr. Bobobo something!" He answered panting. Then she noticed a squirrel running past her, she didn't bother to ask why.

_Meanwhile..._

Jelly Jiggler abruptly stopped when he saw he was about to fall into a river, but since Don Patch accidently got pushed by Bobobo who got pushed by Gasser, they all fell in. They were actually in the same river Beauty got out of. She didn't notice anything until she heard a splash. Beauty turned around and saw the four in the river.

"Why are you all here?" She asked.

"We all fell!" Jelly Jiggler answered crying. "My mommy won't be happy about this! She didn't want me falling in a river again! I need my stuffed egg plant." He pulled out an egg plant from nowhere and hugged it. "I love you."

"My eyes have water in them! Waaaa!!" Don Patch cried. "I don't like water in my eyes!"

"I know how to swim! Someone help me!" Bobobo said, pretending to drown. "Nooo!!! Help me..."

Later in the day, everyone was around a warm campfire. Jelly Jiggler was eating a bag of marshmallows while Don Patch was doing a hula dance with the narrator.

"This may be the most peaceful day ever, not including the chasing, jumping, yelling, and crying, the fish that attacked Don Patch, and me getting thrown in the air." Beauty said staring at the campfire. "At least I finally know how it feels to fly and I didn't land on the ground."

"Why'd you get thrown in the air?" Gasser asked. She didn't answer him. She just kept on staring at the campfire.

"Now let's rock and roll!" Bobobo yelled. A stage popped out of nowhere and Jelly Jiggler started singing a favorite song of his. It's called Chocolate.

"Lovely chocolate. So milky and nutty. I love thee, chocolate. So delicious and good. Oh, sweet chocolate." He sang. "Let's crank it up! Chocolate is good, yeah! It's sweet! It gives cavities! Uh huh! It's so tasty! So milky and nutty, yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Milky! The goodness of chocolate! So milky and good! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler was playing a guitar. Don Patch stopped his hula dance and threw a bowl at him. The narrator stopped too and went behind the camera as usual. "I'm loooooooooved!!!!!!!!"

"That's all the performances for now! Good bye everyone!" Bobobo said. Then the curtains got pulled down.

"THAT'S THE ONLY ACT!!? WHAT A RIP-OFF!!!" Gasser exclaimed.

"This is a lovely night for...SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don Patch screamed. "I'M SCREAMING A LOT!!!!!!!!!!! SEE ME SCREAMING!!!!!!!"

"I LOVE SCREAMING!!!!!!!!! YOU GET TO LET OUT ALL YOU'RE FEELINGS THROUGH A HUGE SCREAM!!!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler also screamed.

"WHY WOULD THIS BE A PERFECT NIGHT FOR SCREAMING!!!?" Beauty asked, also screaming.

"Be quiet you...you...um...spotlight stealer! You screamed to loud!" Don Patch said covering his ears. Then he pretended to be a dog.

"Come here boy!" Bobobo said. Don Patch cautiosly approached Bobobo. When he was about to let Bobobo pet him, he pounced on his head.

"Look at me everyone!" He shouted. "LALALA!!!!"

"This night used to be peaceful." Beauty said covering her ears. "Now it turned into madness!"

At midnight, Jelly Jiggler kept up Beauty and Gasser by telling him stories about scary jam. It was pretty boring because the two pretended to listen.

"So then he walked into a room..." He told. "...and there was jam all over it! It was horror for the botle of jelly! Pure horror!"

"This is pure boring." Gasser said. "I'm too tired to keep my eyes open." He tried to keep his eyes open but soon he fell alseep.

"Gas Can, are you listening to me?" Jelly Jiggler asked, but he ntoiced Gasser was a sleep. "Fine, you sleep, but you're still listening to my stories!" He pointed at Beauty.

"Can't I go to sleep, too? I'm so tired." She yawned. "I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

"No, so when he saw the room full of jam, he started screaming and running into the walls, do you know who the bottle of jelly was?"

"Who?" Beauty asked.

"It was me!" Jelly Jiggler answered. Then he started crying. "Waaaa! It was the most scariest day of my life! I need comfort, hold me?"

"What!? No!"

"Please. I need it!" He begged. "Pleeeeeeease! I'm so scared now! I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed it!" Beauty contemplated this for a moment, then she finally answer, "Fine, I'll hold you."

"Why would you hold me!?" He asked shocked.

"Never mind! I'm going to sleep!" Beauty fell asleep facing Gasser. After a while, Jelly Jiggler fell alseep in a tree. He had a horrible nightmare.

_Jelly Jiggler was running away from a huge jar of jam. The jam was too fast so he entually caught Jelly. He pulled him into a dark alley and threw him in a trash can with a bunch of butter._

_"Noooo!! I never liked butter! It frightens me!" He yelled. Then the lid of the trash can was put on. "Nooo!! Let me out! Please!" He did this for two hours but no one let him out of the trash can until six months later, not really. He tried to open the trash can lid but couldn't, it was too hard._

_"Please let me out! I need soup and cookies!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed as he woke up in the morning from his nightmare and because he fell form the tree.

"What is it Jelly?" Bobobo asked, making pancakes.

"Yeah, you're making my stomach mad and the two over there aren't going to be able to sleep if you scream." Don Patch said.  
"I just had the worst nightmare ever!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed getting up. "I was eating a giant cookie and then a big cabbage appeared!" Don Patch gasped. He'd never heard of such a horrible dream.

"So what? I've had more worse dreams." Bobobo said. Now he dressed up as a giant chocolate bar. "Don't you just want to eat me?" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler slowly walked to him. They were drooling idiots when it came to chocolate, but they already were idiots.

"That is one big cookie." Don Patch said hypnotized.

"Mmmm...that spicey tuna looks good." Jelly Jiggler drooled. "I need to eat the spicey tuna!" He ran towards the chocolate bar which was Bobobo and took a bite out of it. "Mmmm...spicey..."

"Stop eating me!" Bobobo exclaimed, punching Jelly Jiggler in the air. He was back to normal now. Then he punched Don Patch in his seat. "And stay at you're seat or no pancakes for you!"

"Yes sir!" Don Patch saluted. "I'll be good as a shoe!"

After a few more hours, Beauty had woken up.

_I wonder how long I slept. _She thought. _It feels like a day even though I went to sleep at midnight. Don Patch must've slipped sugar in my mouth while I was asleep. I'm going to get him for that. It's just like Don Patch to do something like that when you're sleeping!_

"Gas Can wake up!" Beauty said shaking him a little. After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes.

_How long have I been asleep? _He thought rubbing his eyes. _I feel like someones close to me more than I want them to be. I better stop rubbing my eyes and see who it is. If it's Don Patch drawing something on my face with a permanent marker, he'll regret it more than that time he regretted not eating chocolate!_

Gasser stopped rubbing his eyes and saw that it wasn't Don Patch, but Beauty. His entire face turned red. He was at a loss for words.

"Gas Can, are you alright?" Beauty asked seeing his face turn red. "What's wrong? You're face is heating up!" He didn't answer her because he was still at a loss for words. There was nothing he could really say now. "Are you ok? Why aren't you talking?"

"Uhhh..." He managed to get out. It was kind of a relief when Don Patch came.

"Hey, why is you're face red, get up!" He said pulling Gasser up. His face slowly went back to normal. "Beauty! Get up too!" He also pulled Beauty up. "You two are finally up! What took you so long?!"

"Jelly Jiggler's stories." The two answered in unison.

"Hmmm...Mr. Bobobo, we have another problem!" Don Patch exclaimed. Bobobo immediatly appeared on top of Don Patch's head, he was actually floating.

"What is it sir Patchi?" Bobobo asked.

"Jelly Jiggler has been telling his stories again!" Don Patchi answered looking up. "We have to stop him! Ready for lift off?"

"Yes sir!" He answered. He turned into a rocket ship and flew off into outer space.

"WHY IS HE GOING TO OUTER SPACE!!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"He needs to get Jelly Jiggler." Don Patch answered. "I just saw him blast off to space fifteen minutes and seventeen seconds ago!"

"I wonder how you're mind works." Gasser said.

"I know how! I know how!" He said jumping up and down; raising his hand. "I have a huge chocolate bar for a brain.

"That explains a lot!!" The two teenagers exclaimed.

"Fourteen year olds are so hard to handle." Don Patch said wearing make up. "I wish my children were still kids because teenagers have so many complaints they need to say." Then he started crying. "Oh, it's getting harder for me to handle!"

"You're not our mother!" Beauty exclaimed. "You're a candy like friend!" Then Don Patch suddenly stopped crying.

"Yippy! I'm candy!" He started jumping around trees. "I'm candy! Woohoo! You can eat me! Oh yeah!"

"No one can eat you!" Bobobo said appearing out of nowhere. "Only I can because you're my snack food!"

"Stop calling me you're snack food!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily.

"Fine, you're my pop rock!"

"Oooooh, I can pop in someones mouth while being a rock, how astonishing." He said, then he bit his finger. "I got a boo-boo! Kiss it mommy!" He turned to Beauty. "Please mommy!"

"I'm not you're mommy!" She exlcaimed. "You bit you're finger on purpose!" Don Patch started crying because his biten finger was now hurting a lot.

"Ow! It huts a lot! Please kiss it!" He said in a small voice. "Pwease?" Then he bit his finger again and again. "It feels better now! Thank you for kissing it mommy!"

"I didn't do anything! You just kept on biting you're finger!" Beauty said. Then Jelly Jiggler crashed on the ground.

"I'm back on Mars!" He said happily. "Hmmm...it looks different now."

"This isn't Mars, it's Neptune!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I can't believe you think it's Mars!"

"This is Earth!" Beauty said. "Not Mars or Neptune!"

"Wait! I hear...I hear...a squirrel!" Bobobo yelled. "It's out looking for Jelly Jiggler!"

"Why me!? I always get hunted! Waaaa!" Jelly Jiggler ran away crying like a little baby.

"Well, uh, that's the end of the episode. Remember to watch the next one!" Beauty said, facing the camera screen.

_I'm back on again! I'm barely on anymore! Well, the episode has just ended, goodbye everyone!_

**A/N The end...of this episode...**


	11. Episode Eleven: Fun While Patchi Sleeps!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Hmph! Anyways, here's the next chapter for people who are reading this, if anyone actually is, but I'm pretty sure people are! Ok, the, uh, show will technically start. This is also going to be a bit short, I don't want to type today, don't pressure me!**

**OW!!! My eyes! This is painful to watch! Oh, the humanity! I can't stand this! Someone call the police! I drop dead, yeah, someone start this story before anyone else drops dead, too. No one can stand to watch this. The narrator is doing the hula dance with Don Patch and it's really annoying to watch. Someone, please start this story!**

The author puts her face in the camera screen with tears in her eyes.

**Oh please!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!**

"I'll start this story!" Jelly Jiggler said. "It's recap time! In our last episode a kitten got lost and I found pop rocks!"

"That never happened!" Beauty exclaimed, pushing Jelly Jiggler away from the camera screen. "You made that all up! This is what really happened! In episode ten, Jelly Jiggler was in Bobobo's head, Bobobo was jumping on Don Patch, and Don Patch was screaming-"

"That's only the first part, Beauty!" Bobobo said pushing Beauty away from the camera screen. "I'll say t-"

"I wasn't done!" Beauty said irritated. She pushed Bobobo away from the camera screen and continued. "Anyways, Don Patch started chasing Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo started chasing Don Patch, and Gas Can started chasing Bobobo. Jelly Jiggler had a nightmare and Gas Can's face turned red. Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were blasted o-"

"That isn't how it went!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed angrily as he punhced Beauty away from the screen. "Stay there! Anyways, I brung the pop rocks to everyone and-"

"That never happened!" Gasser said pushing Jelly Jiggler away from the screen. "Beauty already told the recap so let's start this episode already!"

**Well, uh, we can't until Beauty gets conscious again. Jelly Jiggler knocked her out cold. Remind me to watch this fasinating beating that is going to happen! Jelly Jiggler run for you're life! Gasser, go chase him!**

"Let me start the show! We already did the recap and the narrator left!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Dun, dun, dun, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now be starting!"

**It's starting! Oh no! New episode, yes! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!**

Bobobo was cooking pancake soup because Don Patch wanted to eat pancakes and soup.

"Can I have soy sauce on mine!?" Don Patch asked. "I love soy sauce! It's so tasty!" Then he pulled out a bottle of soy sauce from nowhere and drank it all. "Mmm...it tastes like...like...SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started running around in circles like he ate six packs of sugar in one minute. "PANCAKES ARE GOOD!!!!! ESPECIALLY WITH SOUP!!!!!!!!!! GO PANCAKE SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop screaming this instant or no pancake soup for you, mister!" Bobobo ordered, pretending to be his mother.

"Yes mommy, can I go wake up this girl lying on the floor?" Don Patch asked innocently.

"You have to hit her first!" Bobobo explained. "Then punch her in the air!" Don Patch nodded and started punching Beauty in the leg. After a few seconds she regained consciousness and saw Don Patch hitting her leg saying, "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that!!" She exlcaimed, Don Patch couldn't hear her because he was screaming too much. "STOP IT!!!" She punched Don Patch for him to stop hitting her leg.

"I am...candy." He said before he went to sleep.

"Noooo!!! I have to eat you!! Please wake up!!!" Bobobo begged. "You're my snack! Wake up!" Then he took out a black marker and wrote the words '**I am candy, eat me**' in big bold letters on his face. "Hehehe, now people will pay to eat him! I'll be rich! Muahahahaha!!!"

"I wonder what'll happen when Don Patch finds out Bobobo wrote those words on his face like a mustach." Beauty said. Then Jelly Jiggler suddenly came running and clinged on her leg.

"Help me! A dog is chasing me!!!" He said crying. He pointed to Gasser who abruptly stopped when he saw Beauty was conscious again. "Help! He's been chaisng me for years! I need to leave town! Help me mommy!"

"I'm not you're mommy, stop clinging on my leg!" Beauty said, shaking her leg so Jelly Jiggler will stop clinging on to it.

"Gasser, I've missed you so much! Where've you been all these years!" Bobobo said, dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. "I've been waiting for so long!"

"For what?" Gasser asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Bobob started crying.

"There, there, Bobobo." Jelly Jiggler said, patting Bobobo's leg because he was still clinging on to Beauty's. "The big cookie didn't mean to be mean."

"How can a cookie be mean?" Beauty asked. "And stop clinging on to my leg!" She added.

Later in the day, it was pretty peaceful and quiet. Don Patch was still sleeping with that bubble that comes out of you're nose and Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Gasser were playing a board game while Dengaku Man was trying to get their attention, but gave up after twenty minutes.

"No! I loose one turn!" Jelly Jiggler complained. "Hm! This board game is mean!"

"I move up ten spaces!" Bobobo said happily. He moved up his blue squirrel ten spaces.

"I knock out Jelly Jiggler's green squirrel." Beauty read from a card. She knocked out the green squirrel with her red squirrel and Jelly Jiggler had to start from the beginning again.

"I move up two spaces." Gasser said moving his orange squirrel. "This game is pretty boring."

"I know how to make it fun!" Bobobo was holding a big ball of yarn over his head. It was huge! "I'll chase the three of you with my yarn ball!"

"WHAT???!!!" Beauty exclaimed. Then Bobobo started chasing her, Jelly Jiggler, and Gasser with the big ball of yarn. Since Bobobo didn't look where he was going, he accidently flattened Don Patch.

"Stop chasing us with that ball of yarn!" Beauty said running. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Help...I'm...getting...rolled...in...this...ball of...yarn!!" Jelly Jiggler exlcaimed. He was stuck in the ball of yarn. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!"

"This is an exciting game!" Bobobo said happily rolling the ball of yarn.

"No it's not!" Gasser exclaimed running away from the ball of yarn.

After a few more minutes of rolling the ball of yarn, everyone was too tired to stand up.

"What kind of game was that!?" Beauty asked, plopping down on the grass. "How'd you even get a huge ball of yarn!?"

"I bought it at a yarn store. They were having a sale on a huge ball of yarn." Bobobo answered. "When is Don Patch going to wake up? I need to show him my new lipstick!"

"I have to show him my new lucky hanky!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "It's the most prettiest lucky hanky ever! It's in the color blue!"

"That's not even important stuff to show Don Patch!" Beauty exclaimed.

"But it is priceless!" Jelly Jiggler pointed out. "Like me!"

"I'm priceless! I'm the star of this show like Don Patch is!" Bobobo said indignantly. "I am! I am! I am!"

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler started fighting about which one of them are priceless. It took a while until they decided which one of them is priceless. It was a rock. The two put a flower hat on it and started dancing around it singing, "You're priceless! You're priceless! You're very, very, priceless!"

It was now nighttime and Don Patch had woken up while everyone was sleeping. He wasn't flattened anymore because he regained the air in his pop rock shaped body while he was sleeping. He also didn't notice the word mustach under his nose.

"NOOOO!!!! I WOKE UP TO LATE!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN SIX YEARS SINCE I WOKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, that screaming woke up everyone!

"Don Patch, why'd you scream!?" Gasser asked rubbing his eyes. "Why do you have a word mustach on you're face!?"

"I ate too much sugar and now I can''t go to sleep! I need help!" He answered crying. "I ate too much sugar and now I can't sleep! I knew that fifth pack was too much!" Then he contemplated the question Gasser asked. "I have a word mustach! Cool!" Gasser fell down anime style.

"There, there, Patchi, just don't eat any sugar anymore." Jelly Jiggler said sympathetically, but he really was jealous of Don Patch's word mustach. Then Don Patch punched him in the air and said, "I JUST CAN'T QUIT EATING SUGAR LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go back to sleep Don Patch!" Bobobo said tiredly. "I need my rest so I can look beautiful in the morning!" Then he went back to sleep.

"Bobobo's right! Just wake up in the morning and then complain about you're sugar eating habits!" Beauty said, then she fell back alseep.

"Gas Can, you still care, right?" Don Patch asked Gasser, but he had already fallen back alseep. "Now no one cares! Hmmm...maybe I can eat more sugar now! WOOHOO!! I love this!" He grabbed a bag of sugar out of nowhere.

_Meanwhile..._

Jelly Jiggler was sleeping in the air soundly while evil squirrels painted his face. They really were evil.

**A/N Yup, it's short but I don't care! Review please!**


	12. Episode Twelve: Insanity Visits Us Again

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Hmph! Next chapter, weeeeee. I'll start this now. Also, I'll make wee little one shots to make the time in between me updating this story. There going to be funny of course, because my idea of not funny will not go with this, I think.**

_In our last episode, Don Patch fell alseep because he got knocked out, right?_

"That was me!" Beauty said.

_Then why did Don Patch fall alseep. Um, ahem, anyway, the last chapter was too short so there will be no recap for today! So, did anyone see the new episode? I loved that one! Bobobo finally defeated Rem!_

"We helped, too!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler said indignantly. "But I helped more!" Jelly Jiggler added.

"What?! I did! I always help!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I didn't like the first part of the episode, though. The mirror says that Beauty is the main character, I am the main character!"

**Isn't Beauty the main character, too? You both are, not including Bobobo.**

_Hey, hey! Let me say what I'm going to say! Anyways, I wonder how episode sixty-four will be like! Ooooh...I can't wait to watch it! The producer only gives me the script two minutes before the show goes on now, he won't let me have it before because I complain too much! I do not complain, do I?_

The author was about to respond to that but the narrator said something before she responded.

_Don't answer, that, I already know what you're going to say! Bobobo is you're favorite anime so you'd know anyway, and I thought that you were going to get into a different anime soon when you watched a different one!_

"Narrator! Let's start this episode already! This can't be the longest recap!" Beauty exclaimed. "But then again, this isn't a recap!"

_I know, I know, but I have one question. Where'd Gasser go? I didn't read anytihng in the last episode that said he left somehwere! Where is he?_

"He said he left! Now start the show! I need to show my prettyness to everyone!" Don Patch said wearing a blonde wig with long hair. Then he turned into a fish. "I'm a fishy! Glup, glup."

**Oh forget it! I'LL start this show! No interruptions or else, Don Patch! Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now be startin-**

"I need to get into character!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "I forgot that the show was about to start,wait a few minutes!" Then he ran off to find his costume.

_He does need to get into charatcer, he has the first quote in the episode, but I had the first quote int he show! I think..._

**Yeah you did and Jelly Jiggler doesn't have the first quote in the episode, or does he? Hm. I'm not sure.**

_Ok, well, what should we do now? There has to be something we could do! This is so boring._

**Complaining. The narrator is such a complainer. That's why everyone likes the producers more than the narrator. They don't complain!**

_They so complain! I've seen them!_

The two were now fighting.

"I guess this'll have to be the longest introduction ever." Beauty said dully. "What should we say? Rarely anyone ever reads the script now."

_Um, peahces are good! I love peaches! Cheer for peaches! I don't want to fight with the author anymore! We called a truce!_

The narrator started dancing with his tongue swinging out of his mouth. Beauty slapped her forehead and decided not to respond. On the other hand, Bobobo and Don Patch were playing tic tac toe.

"I win again!" Bobobo said happily. "I keep beating you! Yes!"

"Nooo!! I only keep loosing is because I eat too much celery." Don Patch said on his hands and knees. The screen turned an oozing blue and those small blue lines appeared on his head. "This always happens. I should start to eat more...vitamin C!" He turned into the letter C while Bobobo turned into the word vitamin.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!!!?" Beauty asked shocked.

"Remember kids, always eat vitamin C and you won't ever loose a game of tic tac toe." Don Patch and Bobobo said together. "But if you eat more calcium you win free squirrels!" Don Patch added quietly. He went back to his normal self and got into a fighting position.

"I'm read to fight you, Bobobo." He said. He was now wearing a karate suit. "Hi-ya!"

"I'm ready to fight you, Don Patch." Bobobo said seriously. "Fist of the Nose Hair: Big bag of sugar!" A huge bag of sugar appeared and Don Patch started drooling. He was so addicted to sugar that he couldn't resist the temptation to eat it all, but he snapped out of that when Jelly Jiggler came in wearing a pink tutu.

"I'm ready!" He said jumping up and down excitedly. "Where's the stage? Where's the beautiful background, what happened to it all!? This was my big night! I was going to have a ballerina recital! But it's all ruined now!" He broke down and sobbed. No one cared that he was crying because he sometimes does that anyway.

_He's into character, let's start the show!_

**OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!! SHOW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Finally, we can start!" Beauty said happily. "Hey, where are Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler? What're they doing now?" What she didn't know was the the three were hiding behind the tree behind Beauty. They all had evil expressions on their faces. The three jumped out to scare her but it didn't work. "Oh, there you guys are!" The three fell over anime style, except for Don Patch.

"Are you gum? I love chicken soup flavored gum!" He said happily. Then he looked around expecting to see a stick of chicken soup flavored gum, but he didn't. "You hurt the gum and now it's afraid of you! How could you!" But Don Patch didn't cry, instead, he got balloons and a cake and threw a party!

"Yay! My mommy finally let me throw a party!" Don Patch said excited. "Thank you mommy!" He hugged a tree with coconuts. One got loose and fell on his head, but he didn't feel it. "Can I have some candy?" The tree didn't say anything, even though it could talk.

"It's ballerina time!" Bobobo said. He was now a ballerina and spinned around real fast and knocked Don Patch away from the tree.

"It's jelly time!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. He opened up a store for jelly. "You can buy any kind of jelly here!" No one bought anything from the store. Then he started crying. "No one ever buys anything from a store I open up."

"BUT WE'RE IN THE FOREST!!!!" Beauty pointed out. Then she sighed and sat down on the ground.

"WHAAAAAT!!!?? We're in the forest!? I never knew that!" Don Patch said shocked. Beauty fell over anime style. "I thought we were in an amusment park!"

"At least in season two we'll be in different places, I hope." She said.

"Has anyone seen my evil squirrel costume? I saw it on that tree a minute ago." Jelly Jiggler said looking for his evil squirrel costume. "Oh no! I've lost it! I'm going to be in so much trouble! My mommy will be so mad! Someone, help me!"

"You lost you're evil squirrel costume!?" Bobobo asked shocked. The words, oh my gosh, appeared under him in Japanese. "You're in soo much trouble! I'm going to tell you're mom!"

"Please don't!" Jelly Jiggler begged. "Please! I'll loose my lucky hanky if she finds out! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!" Bobobo contemplated what Jelly Jiggler said for a moment, and when he was about to say something, Don Patch interrupted him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He said. "We're almost up to our limited number of episodes here! Let's make the best of our last few moments!"

"You could've said that for the last episode! There could be more than twenty, though the chapters would be a bit short." Beauty pointed out. "But there is a season two!"

"Yeah, but think about it!" Don Patch whined. "It could take months, or even weeks! I need my soup!" Jelly Jiggler gave him his soup. "Thank you!" He started eating it like a lunatic who hasn't eaten a decient meal in years. "Mmm..." He then threw the bowl away. "Anyways,...what was I saying before?"

"You were whining about season one being almost over." Bobobo reminded him. "But it's only episode twelve!!" He added, punching Don Patch in the air. "Never underestimate episodes ever again!!!!" Then Jelly Jiggler started crying for no particular reason what so ever. No one really cared so they just ignored him.

_Meanwhile... wait! Don't type the meanwhile yet! I have to say something! Um, I forgot it, so carry on with this meanwhile, but we better not have many of these! It was really annoying when I had to keep on saying it. I can't believe there had to be so many meanwhiles! It was ridiculous! I mean that-_

**Seriously narrator, get to the point if you have one, I have something to type after that meanwhile!**

_Fine, fine. I already said the point. I was just giving details. Meanwhile... can I say what happens? Please!_

**No, just get on with it already! I'm waiting to type it!**

_Ok, ok, no more of this stalling I am doing. You may forget it, like you always do, well sometimes. Anyways, meanwhile..._

Don Patch was floating in the sky carelessly until he landed on someone. It was Gasser who he had landed on.

"Is this my soft bed I've been waiting for? It's so soft!" Don Patch started sleeping on him, but it didn't last for a very long time because Gasser got up and dropped Don Patch on the ground, who was still sleeping, with Yaa Yaa that just appeared and that bubble that comes out of you're nose.

Gasser was walking back to where the others were. No one knew where he went, or what happened, but it would be suspense to not know what happened! But that's in front of us, let's continue with THIS story line!

As he walked back to the others, he kept seeing a shadow of some sort. He couldn't figure out what or who it was, but when he heard the voice, he guessed it was none other than Jelly Jiggler.

"Jelly Jiggler! What are you doing!?" Gasser called out, but he got no response, until he saw the others.

"I lost my evil squirrel suit and Bobobo just told my mommy I lost it and now I don't have my lucky hanky anymore!" He said in one whole breath.

"What?"

"Never mind!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "Bobobo, why'd you do it!? Why!?"

"It wasn't me!" Bobobo defended. "It was Beauty!" Jelly Jiggler gave her the evil eye.

"How could you!? I don't have my lucky hanky to wipe my tears away now! I thought you were nice but I was wrong! You're a horrible person! It was just all an act!" Jelly Jiggler said through sobs. "You're so cruel!" Then he cried his eyes out, not literally though.

"I didn't do anything!" Beauty exclaimed. "I didn't tell you're mommy that you lost you're evil squirrel suit! No one did, I think."

"Hmmm..." He contemplated this for a moment. Then he turned over to Gasser; who had a confused expression on his face. "YOU!!!! _You_ were the one who did this to me! It was all _your_ fault!"

"What? Me? I didn't do anything!" Gasser defended. "Clearly it could be Don Patch." He added. Jelly Jiggler contemplated this for a moment and then agreed.

"You're right! Where is he anyway?" Jelly asked.

"I saw him have a party with the animals!" Bobobo said. "But I wasn't invited! I can't believe he didn't invite me! I'd be a total party crasher!"

"Well that could be a reason why he didn't invite you!" Beauty exclaimed. Then Don Patch landed on her from the sky. He looked so weak and wrinkly.

"Help me. I'm so weak." Don Patch said weakly. Bobobo dropped puranas on him and that made Don Patch jump up from Beauty and run around screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THESE PURANAS ARE EATING ME! HELP!!!!!" He screamed. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he suddenly calmed down. "Ahhhh...this actually feels good once you get used to it."

"What about with soy sauce!!" Bobobo poured soy sauce on Don Patch.

"Mmmm...tasty." He said eating a purana with soy sauce. Then Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler joined him, but Don Patch didn't want to share so they ended up in a fight.

"Hey guys! Stop fighting! Those are just puranas with soy sauce on them!" Beauty exclaimed, watching them fight over the puranas with soy sauce on them. "How can they actually taste good!?"

"If you're going to judge fish before you eat them then try it first! See how you like it!" Don Patch said throwing a purana to her, but it was just a dead flounder fish.

"Hm. I thought you three were eating puranas with soy sauce." She said dully.

"We weren't eating puranas!" The three said, they had finally stopped fighting. "We were eating Jelly Jiggler!" The screen revealed Jelly Jiggler's hands and arms eaten. "He was so tasty with horse radish!" Don Patch added, rubbing his stomach.

_You get to eat but I don't!? That's not fair!_

"Hey narrator! When did you get here?" Gasser asked. "I didn't see you before."

_Well, my wife made me clean the house so I had to leave. Then she made me feed our candy plant so that took up extra time because he doesn't like chocolate coconuts!_

"You get chocolate!? I want some chocolate, too!" Bobobo exclaimed. Then he turned into a huge chocolate coconut. "I'm a chocolate coconut! Eat me! Eat me!"

"I rather not." Beauty said drowsily.

"I want the big chocolate coconut!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed running towards the coconut which was Bobobo, but he punched him in the air as usual and said, "I'm not for eating!"

"Then why is Don Patch chewing on you're leg like it's a squeaky toy?" Beauty asked pointing to Don Patch who was chewing on Bobobo's leg. He kicked him in the air.

"I said I'm not for eating!" Then he started crying. "No one ever listens to me!" Then he cheered up and said, "Time for the movie!"

_The Bobobo theater presents the continuing saga of 'Bo'._

_This is a special movie called, Cheesy Drama._

"CHEESY DRAMA!? WHAT KIND OF MOVIE NAME IS THAT!!?" Beauty exclaimed.

Bobobo Theater:

Swiss cheese was walking around to find a home in the cold outdoors, but when he knocked on someone's house, they immediatly closed their door. The Swiss cheese sadly walked away from the neighborhood and decided to open up a shop for lonely cheese.

"I'm looking for a home. Can I stay here for a while?" Cheddar cheese asked, looking at the shop.

"Yes you may! Come right in!" Swiss cheese welcomed happily.

The two became best friends and did everything together because other kinds of cheese never came. But one day, Cheddar cheese and Swiss cheese were walking through cold snow. Cheddar couldn't take the cold and dropped dead. Sad music started playing.

"Cheddar cheese! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Swiss cheese said. Swiss could feel cold tears hit his face like a sharp blade. "Please wake up Cheddar! Don't die yet! I need you!"

"I can't m-make it." Cheddar said weakly, and with that, his eyes went blank and closed. Cheddar's body was cold and clammy feeling. Swiss cheese started shaking him so Cheddar would wake up, but it didn't work. Swiss cheese couldn't take it anymore so he decided to take out that knife Cheddar and him were going to use to cut up a few plants. He commited suicide and died. He just couldn't stand Cheddar to be dead. They were the best of friends and they would stick together through anything, and they really meant, anything.

End

The narrator was now crying because of that sad story so he couldn't say anything else.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and even Beauty were crying because the two cheeses had a strong friendship and Swiss cheese wouldn't be able to go through the pain that Cheddar cheese died form the cold, hard snow.

"I can't believe...I'm crying but that...was a sad story." Beauty said between sobs. "They had such a strong friendship. I don't think this episode could be insane anymore after that movie."

"But they were cheese! Why would it be a sad story!?" Gasser exclaimed. Then he suddenly started crying, too. "You're right. That was a sad story!"

"Swiss cheese killed himself just because Cheddar cheese died in the cold, hard snow! They had such a strong friendship!" Don Patch started crying his eyes out now. "Why did it have to be such a sad story!?"

"I need my lucky hanky!" Jelly Jiggler took out his lucky hanky and started crying into it. "How sad..."

"Why did he do it!? Why!" Bobobo said angrily. "It was a very strong friendship."

**I know! It was! I feel so sad, I have to go now, give me a few minutes.**

The author left and everyone was just crying now.

After a while, they stopped and were playing another board game to pass the time until it was night. They played for at least two hours until they all went to sleep, except for Don Patch who was eating apple soup.

"Hehe, no one can eat the delicious apple soup now! I'll eat it all!" He said evilly, but there was only two bowls left so it wasn't very much. He decided to waste the apple soup by playing a prank, which wasn't so good, but that was all he could think of.

**A/N What kind of prank will he play! Find out in episode thirteen!**


	13. Episode Thirteen: Pranks and Stories!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... Anyways, here's the next chapter! It may be really cheesy and corny, and bad. Also, I'll be saying the entire episode name now here. It may be a bit too long. I'm going to put a short version when I type the episode name in the small light purple blue box.**

**Episode Thirteen: Don Patchi's Pranks, Stories, and Half of Gasser's Tale!**

**Hello! I'll be taking the narrator's place for today! Reca-**

_I'm back! Don't listen to her! She's an evil alien from Mars and she's here to steal you're ice cream!_

The author pushed the narrator off of his chair.

**That ain't even true!! Sorry, anyways, recap time peoples!**

**So uh, in our last episode, Gasser came back from where ever he went and we all will find that out today, half of it, actually. There was a very long introduction, Don Patch was whining about being close to the last episode, someone told Jelly Jiggler's mommy that he had lost his squirrel suit, Don Patch had a party, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were eating puranas with soy sauce, the movie 'Cheesy Drama' made everyone cry because Swiss cheese commited suicide and Cheddar cheese got killed by the cold, hard snow, and Don Patch was about to play a prank with apple soup, or was he? He was going to play a prank anyway! It just might not be with apple soup people!**

"You're better than the narrator here." Beauty complimented. "Maybe you should start narrating. The narrator just complains and doesn't like the producer."

**You are so right! Ok, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will be starting now! My index finger hurts!**

Don Patch was slowly sneaking over to Bobobo with his two bowls of apple soup.

"Ha, I'm going to pour these bowls of apple soup in his head and when he wakes up in the morning he'll be wondering why his head feels wet." Don Patch said evilly.

**You are soooo going to be in trouble.**

"Like I care!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. He opened up Bobobo's head and poured in the apple soup, unfortunately, there were little alive people inside and they got flooded from the soup. Shame, shame on Patches! "Time for Gasser." He walked over to him with a black marker. He drew a huge mustach on him and then colored his whole entire face with a red marker. "Now that's setttled. Let's see what I'll do to Beauty. She always steals the spotlight from me! It's not fair!" He thought of what to do to her. After a few minutes a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Oh hey, that's where I put that light bulb. I better unscrew it." After he had unscrewed the light bulb, he did his prank. "I hope this isn't corny." Don Patch dropped a huge bag of Sugar on Beauty. Now there was a sugar mountain on her. "Jelly Jiggler is going to get it good!" Don Patch quietly walked over to Jelly Jiggler and poured mustard on him. Jelly Jiggler hates to be poured mustard on, he prefers soy sauce or ketchup. Either one will do.

In the morning, when everyone woke up, they felt a bit weird.

"I feel like there's soup in my head." Bobobo said standing up. "Hmm...it feels like apple soup."

"I feel like someone colored on my face." Gasser said feeling his face. When he saw his hands, they were covered in red marker. "My face is colored!"

"I feel like someone poured mustard on me." Jelly Jiggler smelt himself and he was right! "How could they do this!?" The three then saw a huge pile of sugar and heard a scream.

"THIS IS ALL DON PATCH'S FAULT!!!!!" Beauty screamed in anger. Everyone was completely frightened. "Ugh, now my eyes hurt from the sugar I was sleeping in! I can't believe Don Patch would do something like this!"

"WHAT!!!? Don Patch did this! Now my head is flooded!" Bobobo exclaimed. "This is really bad! I need a towl! My head flooded! Everythings ruined!" He started crying.

"I am going to get him!!!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "He is going to pay for what he did to me!"

"What did he do?" Beauty asked.

"He poured mustard on me!" He answered crying. "He knows I'm a allergic, that's why I prefer soy sauce or ketchup. I need my lucky hanky!" He pulled out his lucky hanky and blew his nose into it.

"Don Patch knows how much I hate it when he colors my face!" Gasser exclaimed angrily. "He did it to me three times and this is the fourth!!!!"

"Wait! That's you, Gas Can?" Beauty asked. "I thought you were still sleeping because I thought you were some guy from a different country." Gasser looked confused.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Don Patch asked waking up. Everyone glared at him. "Why is everyone staring at me like that? I'm scared!"

**So after a while, everyone kicked and punched Don Patch. It was an amazing sight to see, actually. That was the start of pulling pranks on Don Patch! This is getting good!**

_That's my line! You stole it!_

**Grrr...**

Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Gasser were thinking of a prank to play on Don Patch.

"I know! We could pour mustard on him and see how he likes it!" Jelly Jiggler suggested standing up. No one responed to him so he sat down. "No one ever listens to me."

"Wait! I have a question!" Bobobo said raising his hand. "What happened when you were gone, Gasser?"

"Uh, well..." Gasser explained. Then a flashback started.

**Flashback:**

There was a group of small bugs looking for revenge on a huge ant. The ant had stepped on one of the bugs' friends and didn't even apologize!

Flashb-

**We can't have a flashback in a flashback! Just get on with **this **flashback already!**

So the group of small bugs were actually trying to look for revenge. They were looking for a human to step on the big ant. The bugs thought they weren't going to find any humans until they saw Gasser walk by them.

"Hey look! It's a human!" A bug said.

"Hey mister! Can you help us!" One bug called out to him. Gasser stopped walking and saw an army of bugs. "We need you to step on a big ant because it stepped on one of our friends and didn't even apologize!" The bug started crying.

"YOU BUGS CAN TALK!!!?" Gasser asked shock, then he went back to his normal self. "How big is the ant?"

"It's about the size of a tree." The same bug answered him as he stopped crying. "So, can you step on it?"

"You want me to step on an ant the size of a tree!?" He asked. "Compared to a tree sized ant, I'm pretty small."

"Fine, I guess you're right. We'll never find revenge!" The army of bugs all walked away.

**End**

"What kind of boring flashback was that!?" Bobobo asked slapping Gasser. "It was so dull and boring. Who'd want to hear that?"

"You asked me what happened when I was gone and I don't want to say the rest!" Gasser exclaimed rubbing his cheek. "Can I go for a few minutes? I need to wash my face because this red marker is really starting to annoy me!"

"Sure you can." Bobobo said dully. Gasser got up and headed for a lake or river or anything with water! "So, do you think we can make him tell what the other part was?" Jelly Jiggler and Beauty just shrugged.

"Well, does anyone have an idea to prank Don Patch?" Beauty asked. "Because I have nothing."

"We can drop puranas on him while he's sleeping!" Bobobo suggested. "Or we can force him to eat rock soup!"

"I think I'll go with the purana idea." Beauty said. "I don't think forcing him to eat rock soup would be a good prank."

"I'm with her on this one, Bobobo." Jelly Jiggler said. "I think the purana idea is also good."

"Ok, but we have to do it tonight!" Bobobo whispered. "And let's hope that Don Patch doesn't have any other pranks up his socks."

"Bobobo, Don Patch doesn't wear socks." Beauty informed him, but he ignored her because Jelly Jiggler and him were too busy laughing evilly.

**WOOHOO! Four hours outside in boredom can really make you lazy. I feel so great that I don't have to be bored anymore! Do you know how bad it was? At least YOU don't have to be bored!**

"Why are you talking about that now!?" She exclaimed.

**I don't know! But I was sooo bored today! I should start typing now, even though I did a few seconds ago. Toodles! I'll explain later peoples!**

"Yippy! I'm more lucky than the author!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed happily. "I love you lucky hanky." He took out his lucky hanky and hugged it.

"We have to do the prank now!" Bobobo complained. "I really, really want to do it! I want to do it now! I can't wait 'til night!"

"Unless we make a distraction we can't do it!" Beauty said, but Bobobo was too busy whining to hear her.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Don Patch asked walking up to them. "I'm barely in this episode! I want to be the star!"

"You're already the star!" Beauty reminded him.

"I know what we were talking about!" Jelly Jiggler raised his hand. "We were talking about candy!"

"I wish I were candy." Don Patch said gazing off into space. "I want to be chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But you're already candy!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I want candy! Let's go to the nearest candy shop!" Bobobo suggested.

"Yeah!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler agreed. The three walked off to find a candy shop.

"Guys, wait!" Beauty called out, but they didn't hear her. "THERE'S NO CANDY SHOP!!!!!"

_Meanwhile..._

**You can say it!**

_Well, meanwhile...Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were looking for a candy shop because they wanted to eat candy._

"Do you think they have a candy shop, Bobobo?" Don Patch asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find one." He answered. Thirty minutes had passed by and they didn't find a candy shop yet. It was taking a while for them to find one.

"I thought I saw a candy shop here before!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "I wonder where it is."

"I guess we'll never have candy now." Don Patch sadly said. "We should get back to Beauty... But wait! Maybe we can just leave her all alone because she _always _trys to steal the spotlight from everyone!"

"But I'm scared!" Jelly Jiggler whined. "I want to go back!" Then he ran away.

"Me too!" Bobobo agreed, then he ran off.

"Guys, wait!" Don Patch called out. "Don't leave me here alone! I'm scared!" Then Don Patch heard a noise and decided to follow them.

The three were back to where Beauty used to be, because they didn't see her there.

"Where'd she go?" Bobobo asked looking around.

"I don't know! What if she...she...decided to drink water!!!!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. Bobobo punched him in the air.

"That's not scary!"

_With her out of the way, I'll be the star now! _Don Patch thought. _Hmm...I wonder if I should play another prank. Maybe I'll just do it in the next episode if I can. I wonder what the prank will be..._

Bobobo was now dressed up as a cheerleader and was doing flips. Don Patch joined him and they practiced cheerleading together. They were pretty good, actually.

Later in the day everyone was back and they were huddled around a camp fire because it was getting a bit cold. Don Patch was telling scary stories about a candy monster popping out of nowhere and kidnapping people. Jelly Jiggler was getting scared to death, but Beauty and Gasser thought the stories weren't really scary because Don Patch said the candy monster took the kidnapped people to a candy paradise. Bobobo wasn't listening to him because he was alseep already.

Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Gasser completely forgot about the prank they were going to pull on Don Patch. So they really didn't do it.

After Don Patch told stories about candy monsters. He told stories about bugs attacking the solar system just to change the name of the planets. This time, Jelly Jiggler wasn't amused or scared. He just sat there and pretened to be interested. After those stories, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler told stories from the middle ages. It was like they wanted to tell stories all night because they told about fifteen different stories, and they weren't that short. If anyone wrote down the stories, it may be about four pages long.

_When are those two going to stop telling stories. _Gasser thought, getting a bit annoyed with all the stories that were getting told. _There interesting but it already may be midnight. I hope those two don't tell stories all night. _He looked over at Beauty who was trying to stay awake but failed and went to sleep. He stared at her and didn't even notice it.

"...so then, the girl bit the monster's hand and..." Don Patch continued, then he let Jelly Jiggler tell a bit of the story.

"...the monster screamed like a girl and ran away with the girl still biting his hand." Jelly Jiggler said. "I'm bored of telling this story, maybe we should go to sleep." He yawned and lay down on the grass. On the other hand, Don Patch finished off the story.

"Well, that's the end!" He said rubbing his hands together. He noticed that Gasser wasn't listening to him, but staring at Beauty. "Hey Gas Can! Listen to me!"

"What?" He asked turning his head to face Don Patch.

"You didn't listen to my story!" Don Patch blamed. "Now we have to go to sleep!" He added and then fell alseep with the bubble coming out of his nose. Gasser fell alseep, too. So now the whole crew was sleeping.

**I'm whispering! Can someone review this story please? Even though I may update tomorrow or Thursday. I want to see if you like it or think it's the most horrible story you've ever read! I won't delete it, though! Ok, well, uh, I hope you actually read this chapter. Review pleasy! It makes me update faster! Also, the four will be doing the prank tomorrow in the morning! What if Don Patch also does a prank? Find out!**

_Bye everyone! Tune in next time!_


	14. Episode Fourteen: Fighting and Stories!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... or maybe it is. Bye peoples! No, I'm still here. I couldn't think of a good title name.**

**Episode Fourteen: The Evil Purana, Fighting, and Stories!**

_Let's recap what happened yesterday! Wait. Yes, yes, yes. Ok! Sorry kids, the author said the producer wants to see me so she'll be recaping!_

**No I won't! I'm to laughy to recap. I may start giggling like right now. I'll be back when I'm not giggly anymore! Bye!**

"Who's going to recap?" Beauty asked.

"I am!" Don Patch answered. "In our last episode, I pulled mean pranks on everyone-"

"Hey! I'm going to recap the last episode!" Gasser exclaimed pushing Don Patch out of the camera's view. "...I told half of what happened when I-"

"I'm going to do it!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed pushing Gasser out of the camera's view. "That's not what happened! Anyways, Don Patch poured mustard on me and I cryed for several-"

"This is my show so I should do it!" Bobobo exclaimed pushing Jelly Jiggler out of the camera's view. "Bo-" Gasser, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were now saying the recap with Bobobo, trying to push each other out of the way. It was pretty confusing of what they were saying.

**New recap person through the rest of season one: Beauty! This is happening again! Ack!**

Beauty got in front of everyone in the camera screen and said, "Uh, while these four fight, the show will be starting now. Enjoy the theme song!"

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Gasser were still fighting. There was nothing to fight about. Beauty had to do the recap through the rest of season one now!

"Why are you guys still fighting!?" Beauty exclaimed. "There's nothing to fight about because I'm now the new recap person!"

"What!?" Don Patch asked, getting out of the fight. "I can't believe they chose _you_! I am the star of this show and I have many lines!"

"Noooo!!!" Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo exclaimed in unison getting out of the fight. Now there wasn't any fight anymore.

"I wanted to do the recap!" Jelly Jiggler said sobbing. "It's been my dream."

"Dreams don't always come true!" Bobobo yelled, punching Jelly Jiggler in the air. "I should get to do the recap! I am pretty!" He was now dressed as a cheerleader with two pony tails coming out of his afro. "I'm the prettiest one here!"

"No! I am!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. He was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform with a blonde wig with long hair. "I'm the most prettiest one on this show!"

"No! I am!" Jelly Jiggler said, popping out of nowhere. He was dressed as a princess with a tiara. "I'm a princess!"

"What about you Beauty?" Don Patch asked in a girly tone. "You don't have anything to wear of a girl's."

"That's because I _am_ a girl!" She exclaimed pointing to herself. "On the other hand, you three, are not!"

"Yes we are!" Jelly Jiggler fighted back. "We're so prettier than you, missy!"

"What did you say!?" Don Patch exclaimed. He pounced on Jelly Jiggler. "I'm the only one who can say missy around here, bud!"

"I can, too!" Bobobo said. He also pounced on Jelly Jiggler. They were now having a slap fight. "I'm going to slap you two hard!"

"No I am!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler exclaimed in unison.

"I hope you three know that you guys aren't girls." Beauty said dully because the three were still dressed as girls. "Gas Can, why aren't you saying anything?" She added.

"Huh?" He didn't listen to anything anyone was saying because he was thinking of something else. "Oh, uh, um, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Gas Can, why aren't you saying anything?'" Don Patch got out of the slap fight and mimicked what Beauty said while wearing a pink wig like hers and his eyes changed to how Beauty's eyes look like.

"You asked that?" Gasser asked confused. "I thought Beauty did." After a few minutes of silence, Don Patch said,

"Answer me!" He said tearing up. "I thought you loved me, right? You told that to Don Patch, Bobobo, and Jelly Jiggler! I heard you!"

"You ARE Don Patch!" Beauty exclaimed. "And what does he mean?" She added confused.

"Uhh...nothing." Gasser answered.

"Ok fine, I AM Don Patch! I just wanted to know what he'd say to me if I looked like Beauty, and then I can say it to the actual person!" Don Patch said, back to his normal self, if you can call him normal. Insane would be better. "It was my evil plan!"

"Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, and I have to go to a river." Bobobo said to Don Patch, also getting out of the slap fight. "We need to catch fish."

"What?" Gasser and Jelly Jiggler asked confused, but Bobobo didn't answer him. He just dragged them to the nearest river.

"What was he talking about?" Don Patch asked Beauty. She just shrugged.

After a while, the three came back with a bucket and a beaten up Jelly Jiggler. Bobobo told Beauty to come over to them.

"What?" She asked. "What are you carrying in the bucket?"

"It's our prank!" Bobobo squealed in a whisper. "It's the purana prank. You have to make a distraction!"

"What do I do?" Beauty asked.

"Bite his hand!" Gasser suggested. Then he noticed how dumb that sounded.

"But first, can I sleep for a while?" Jelly Jiggler asked tiredly. "I'm too tired to walk."

"Nooo!!! We have to do this!" Bobobo whispered while wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "I got an evil purana!"

"Fine." He said. "But why did you make me catch it?" He got no response.

Beauty walked over to Don Patch.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked. "Tell me! Me want to know!"

"Um..." She didn't know what to do so she took his hand and bit it.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Don Patch screamed running around with Beauty still biting his hand. "This hurts! Stop biting my hand! This is painful! Somebody help! This crazy lady is biting my hand and it hurts real badly! Why do you have sharp teeth!?"

"I von't." Beauty answered through a muffled voice. "Fop running!"

"Jelly Jiggler! Throw the purana at Don Patch!" Bobobo ordered, but Jelly Jiggler was alseep. "I can't do it! I just put on fresh nail polish!" He looked over at Gasser.

"I'm not doing it!" He exclaimed. Bobobo started saying please. After at least a million times, he agreed. Gasser picked up the bucket and threw it at Don Patch. The purana in the bucket was now chewing on one of Don Patch's spikes.

"STOP BITING MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He didn't notice the purana because he was too busy screaming. When Beauty noticed the purana, she stopped biting Don Patch's hand. "My hand is now free. I MUST HAVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He then noticed the purana on his head and ran around screaming.

"Now I'll have to wash my mouth!" Beauty exclaimed sticking her tongue out like there was a bug on it. "I'll be going now!" She walked off to find a lake, river, or anything with water people! Except a swamp, it has dirty water.

**Ok, hello! I just needed to say that! My giggly, laughy, blah blah blah thing is over!**

"Mommy, can I get a lollipop?" Bobobo asked in a kid's voice. "I really want a lollipop!"

**What!!? No lollipop for you! I'm not you're mommy! I'll be back when this episode is over! Bye peoples! Stop being so insane!**

"Hey Gasser, can you tell us the rest of you're story?" Don Patch asked as he stopped screaming. "Tell us every little detail, even what you were thinking!"

"Uh, I rather not!" Gasser answered blushing a bit.

"Why not, mommy?" Don Patch whined. "Please! It's not like it was all thinking and you don't want anybody to know what you were thinking! This story is rated K plus so that means that it isn't bad, but somehow you don't want anyone to know because you have to tell us every little detail!"

"Was that the most sensible thing Don Patch ever said in this version of season one?" Gasser asked surprised.

"Nope!" Bobobo answered. "I think he's said more sensible things! Is that even a word?"

"Yes!"

"Tell us the rest of you're thinking story!" Don Patch complained. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pl-"

"Ok, ok, just stop saying please already!" Gasser exclaimed annoyed. "Here's another flashback. Darn this anime that can let you hear what everyone's thinking."

**Flashback:**

**I'm so giggly again! I remembered something funny from the first episode I just watched yesterday on the internet. Samba, samba! Ok, sorry, on with the...dun, dun, dun! I'll be watching episode sixty-three after I finish up this chapter! You'll hear everything Gas Can has to think! Listen, it will get out of hand, he also had a fight with me in this. I threw a-never mind. You'll have to find out! Ohhhh, the suspense is killing me! I don't even know what's going to happen. Yeah, I should stop talking and let Gas Can have his flashback, ok, uh, roll it! I just have to see that samba samba part! It was rich! Just like a bunch of other stories I read! It takes so long for the updation, but I'll have to wait! This is getting off topic! Hurry up and make me be quiet or else! Bye! But I'm still here! Hm. My neck hurts! Ouchie!**

Gasser was sitting cross legged on the grass watching the flow of the river.

_Finally, I'm away from all the insanity, though I'll have to go back sometime. _He thought. _This is peaceful but boring. I guess I've been with Mr. Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler for a long time. I wonder how many days I've been with them. Umm...I never kept track. I think it was over two months, maybe even a year! That's a long time! I kind of got used to their insaneness but I still don't get them. Their all random and aren't really that serious sometimes! They tend to cross dress sometimes, too. The only other person who isn't insane is Beauty. And when Mr. Softon, Hatenkou, or Suzu are occasionally around._

_I just wonder...I really didn't tell Beauty I liked her, or maybe I did? I feel like I lost some part of my memory for some reason. It could've been Don Patch thinking a memory spray was actually hair spray. But I think I did tell her. But it feels like I didn't. Well, didn't completely tell her. I may like her more than just like, like. Maybe even...love her? Love is confusing! You could get you're heart broken. I'm so dumb! I didn't completely tell her how I feel. I don't just like her! I really do care for her and love her!_

_What is wrong with the author that types this story? I think she's almost insane like, well, uh, Don Patch! But she tends to be sane most of the time, except when she laughs a lot, like today. She also talks a lot like the narrator. I think I like the narrator better then the author. He does sometimes complains, though. He also goes on and on about some stuff and goes off topic. He doesn't even like the producer like everyone else does! Why am I even thinking of all this?_

_I finally stopped! Or not! I'm still thinking! My mind has now taken over and I have no control! This isn't good! Wait! I can stop whenever I want! Why won't my mind shut up!? Come on! Stop thinking mind! I give up. It has taken over and I can't do anything about it. Well, what else can I think of?_

_I wonder how everyone else is doing. The prank was pretty funny because Don Patch started screaming when Beauty bit his hand and when he noticed the purana on his head. He deserved that! Though I think the prank could've been better than that. It could've been more than one purana, though._

_UGH!! My mind still isn't shutting up! Come on mind, what did I ever do to you!? Please? I'm begging you! My mind is so cruel to me._

**Well I'm the one typing this! I'm making you're mind cruel!**

_Stop- _"Stop making my mind cruel!" Gasser exclaimed. Then he noticed he wasn't thinking. "YES!!!! I'm not thinking!!"

**Yup, you aren't!**

"Hey! I just meant that my mind isn't taking over control now!"

**Blah, blah, blah. I think it SHOULD take over control.**

"Are you calling me dumb?"

**YES!! I am calling you not smart! Just let you're mind take over. I love torturing you! It's so fun!**

"You're annoying, like Don Patch."

**I am not! He's waaaaay more annoying then me!**

"That's true but you're the second most annoying person."

**Don Patchi isn't even a person! He's a pop rock candy!**

"Still."

**I can make this flahsback end now!**

"I'll just make you start it again!"

**You annoy me in SO many ways!**

"Really? Then I must be doing my job."

**Just stop!**

The author threw a stuffed doll that looked like Patrick Star at Gasser.

"What was that!?" He asked. "Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants? That didn't even hurt!"

**You should've dodged it and yes! He is! I'll throw Spongebob next! Their my stuffed sea critters!**

The author threw a stuffed doll that looked Spongebob Squarepants at Gasser, but he dodged it this time.

"Stop throwing stuff at me!" He exclaimed angrily. "It's really annoying!"

**Why aren't you using you're Onara Shinken on me? Oh, I know why not, you're not allowed to do anything to the author! Haha!**

"Grr...if I could, I'd use it on you!"

**Yup! But you can't! Haha! Ok, so, uh, I have nothing else to say, bye!**

"Um, bye..."

**The end of this flashback! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!**

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Don Patch screamed in Gasser's face while pointing a finger at him. "You love Beauty! I MUST TELL HER!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"No I don't! I just made that part up!" Gasser said blushing. "I, uh..."

"Hey guys, what are you four talking about?" Beauty asked walking up to them. "I heard my name."

"Never mind! I need my tea!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. He was now holding a cup of tea. It had small chunks of jelly in it. "See? It has jelly."

"Uhh...ok." She said uncetainly. "I also found one of Don Patch's spikes in a pond." She held out a dried up spike. It looked so old.

"I've been looking for that for years!" Don Patch said excitedly. He took the spike. "It needs water! I must let it drink from the lake!" Then he walked out of sight.

"Does anyone want to hear my trip to France?" Bobobo asked.

"You went to France!?" Beauty and Gasser exclaimed.

"Yes!" He answered. "I ate fench toast!"

Later in the day. Everyone was doing something. Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were rearranging Don Patch's spikes, Beauty was sitting under a tree watching an ant hill, and Gasser was writing something with a stick in the dirt. The day went on like that until night.

**A/N Is that a cliff hanger? Hmm...I'm not sure! Also, I want to give you a little sneak peek on the second season of Bobobo in my version!**

_The setting takes place in London, England! There are many adventures that awaits our heroes!_

**Yup, that's all, boom shaka laka and shaka laka boo!**


	15. Episode Fifteen: Midnight Madness!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... or maybe it is. This may be a short chapter because I don't feel like making it long.**

**Episode Fifteen: Midnight Madness**

_In our last episode, there was a lot of fighting and Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Gasser played their prank on Don Patch. Gasser told everyone the rest of his story and Bobobo told Beauty and Gasser that he went to France and ate french toast!_

**Aaaaaaaaanywaaaaaays, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now be starting! Toodles!**

It was midnight and Don Patch was cooking small pieces of grass to eat for a midnight snack.

"I think I need to put soy sauce on." He said, taking out a bottle of soy sauce. He poured it on the grass.

"Don Patch, why are you keeping us up?" Beauty asked sleepily. Her eye lids were starting to feel heavy.

"I need all of you to try my grass!" Don Patch answered putting the grass on a plate. Beauty hesitated to try the grass with soy sauce. "WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY GRASS!!!?? IT TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE IT!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!"

"You made my ears ring!" Gasser complained, rubbing his ears.

"I don't hear anything!" Bobobo said. "You should try to answer who ever is calling or it'll be rude!"

"I agree with Bobobo. What if it was me?" Jelly Jiggler agreed. "What if I'm calling right now and I don't even know it!?" Then he turned into a phone. "I'm a jelly filled donut!"

"You're a jelly filled phone!!" Beauty exclaimed her eyes bulging out.

"I need my script! I lost it!" Don Patch exclaimed looking for his script. "Someone help me look for it!"

"I want to go to the amusment park!" Jelly Jiggler whined. "They have rides there!"

"Aren't we going to go in the second season in London?" Gasser asked.

"I've always wanted to go to London!" Bobobo said happily. "It's been my dream since I was a kid!"

"Really? London isn't all that great." Beauty said. "We could go somewhere else like, um, France!"

"Yeah, but they talk french and I don't like french toast!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I want my Yaa Yaa." Then he pulled out Yaa Yaa from a bush and hugged him. "We're going on a picnic tomorrow! Oooooh, I can't wait!"

"Why don't you want to go to London, Beauty?" Gasser asked concerned.

"Um, uh, well..." Beauty stammered. Then an anime sweatdrop appeared on her head. "No reason really, London is a great place. I've seen it before! I guess we could go." Gasser raised on eyebrow but pretended to believe her.

"I see London, I see France, I see someone's Barney pants!" Don Patch sang surprisingly good. No one responded to that.

There was silence for a few minutes until Jelly Jiggler spoke up.

"Does anyone have soup?" He asked.

"I do! But it's jelly soup. You wouldn't like that." Don Patch said holding out a bowl of jelly soup.

"You're right."

"Why wouldn't you like jelly soup! You're made out of jelly!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I love jelly! Who says I don't!?" Jelly Jiggler asked, then he dressed up as a strawberry. "I'm a pretty fruit! Eat me!" Don Patch glared at him and dressed up as a green apple.

"Try me! I'm sweet!" He said.

"Green apples are sour!" Bobobo exclaimed. Then he was dressed up as a yellow apple. "A yellow apple is juicy!" Jelly Jiggler dressed up as a red apple.

"But everyone loves red!" The three apples started fighting over who's the best tasting apple. They were actually playing a board game to decide who is, and Bobobo won.

"Woohoo! Yellow is the best tasting apple! It's so juicy!" He said jumping up and down.

"But I got second place! People love sour!" Don Patch exclaimed happily. "They also love sour candy!"

"I lost! Why don't people like red apples?" Jelly Jiggler said gloomly. Then he cheered up. "But I'm third place! Yippy!" Then Dengaku Man popped up.

"But remember, I'm mostly in the next episode!" He said in his cute little voice.

_As heard in episode one._

"Can I narrate the next episode, author? Please!" Dengaku Man asked.

**Of course! You're just so cute! I never even knew you were a puppy until two months ago!**

"I'm not sure if he really is a puppy." Beauty said. "But he is cute!" Then Dengaku Man was out of the camera's view.

"Everything in this episode is going to end at one o'clock." Don Patch informed everyone. "Oh no!! We only have five minutes left! We have to do as many things as possible!"

"You mean we just used fifty-five minutes already!?" Beauty exclaimed shocked.

"I need my lucky hanky! It's going to be a star today!" Jelly Jiggler started looking for his lucky hanky. "I don't want to loose it!"

"I need my wig!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Beauty, give it to me!"

"All I have is this cloth." Beauty said, holding up a cloth.

"I've been looking for that cloth for years!" Don Patch said happily. He snatched the cloth from her. "I finally found it! I've missed you!"

"Gasser, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Bobobo asked.

"What!? No!" Gasser exclaimed. "I'll never be able to carry you!"

"What about me?" Don Patch asked. He was wearing the cloth he snatched from Beauty. "I want a piggy back ride!" He jumped on Beauty's back. "Giddy up horesy!"

"I'm not going to give you a piggy back ride!" She exclaimed, pushing Don Patch off her back. "You're pretty heavy!"

"I want a piggy back ride!" Don Patch threw a tantrum. "I want one! I want one! I want one!"

"Ask Bobob if he'll give you a piggy back ride!" Jelly Jiggler suggested. _At least I won't have to give him one!_ He thought.

Don Patch contemplated this for a moment then agreed to it. He plopped down on Jelly Jiggler and started jumping on him.

"Give me a piggy back ride! Give me one!" Don Patch jumped up and down happily. Then Bobobo joined him and the two were now jumping up and down on Jelly Jiggler.

"Hey! Stop jumping on me! It's starting to hurt my fragile skin!"

"You don't have skin!" Beauty exclaimed. Jelly Jiggler was shocked at this, then he started crying.

"I thought I had skin but you're right!" He said sobbing. "But you didn't have to say it! That was just mean!"

"Hey! Apologize for making Jelly Jiggler cry!" Don Patch demanded. Then he dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. "I'm like, so tired. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Me, too." Bobobo agreed, also dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform. "But this episode is going to end at one o'clock anyway. We have three minutes left."

"You mean that was only two minutes!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"Look at me! I'm so happy! So very happy!" Jelly Jiggler said jumping around everyone. "I finally found my lucky hanky!" Then a lucky hanky bed and pillow popped up. Jelly Jiggler climbed into it. "I think I'll go to sleep." Then he immediatly fell alseep, but that was only for a few seconds because Don Patch and Bobobo rolled Jelly Jiggler off his bed. "OW!! I was having a very nice dream! You just interrupted it!"

"This is my bed!" Don Patch started jumping on the bed with Bobobo. They were having a pillow fight, unfortunately, Bobobo's pillow hit Don Patch up in the air. "I'M A BEAUTIFUL BIRD!!!"

"That's my bed!" Jelly Jiggler climbed back into the bed and pushed Bobobo off with the Don Patch sword. "This is my sword!"

"That's a green onion." Gasser said dully.

"I still want my piggy back ride!" Bobobo complained. He started jumping on Jelly Jiggler. "Can you give me one? Please!!!"

"Stop jumping on me!" He exclaimed, still holding the green onion. "Fine then! I'll have to eat this onion!" Jelly Jiggler tried to put the onion in his mouth. Fortunately, he succeded. Unfortunately, Don Patch just came back and saw him eat his sword.

"You just ate my Don Patch sword!" Don Patch cried. Then he also jumped on Jelly Jiggler. "It was supposed to be my lunch!"

After two minutes. Bobobo and his friends only had one minute until the episode was over.

"Hey everyone! It's time-" Jelly Jiggler got cut off by Don Patch getting in the camera's view.

"...for you're fortune-" Bobobo cut off Don Patch by getting in the camer'a view. Now Jelly Jiggler was squished.

"...to be told!" He said. The three were now trying to push each other away.

"Everybody get ready for rock paper scissors!" The three said in unison.

Then Bobobo was the only person in the camera's view.

"It's one, two, three!" He said, and on his index finger was a small Don Patch. He wasn't real! Then Beauty was the only person in the camera's view.

"Remember, whether you have one or lost, you'll still get you're fortune at the end of the episode." She said winking. Now the scene was back to normal.

"Let's play horesy!" Don Patch suggested jumping on Gasser's back. "Come on horesy! MOVE IT!!!"

"Get off me!" Gasser pushed Don Patch off his back.

"NOOOO!!!!!" He screamed running around. "Have I gone mad?"

"YES!!!" Everyone answered.

"I can't believe you all just said something as mean as that!" Don Patch said ingidnantly. "Does anyone have a lollipop?"

"I do!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. He handed the lollipop to Don Patch. "It's cherry flavored!"

"WHAT!!!? I wanted a cherry flavored lollipop!" Bobobo exclaimed angrily. "Oh well, I guess the episode has to end now because the one minute is up!"

"That was pretty short for an hour!" Gasser exclaimed. Then the end of the episode came.

"For those of you who have won! You'll get to appear in our show tomorrow! Remember to bring you're can of tuna!" Bobobo said excited. "For those of you who have lost! Play again and you just may win! Just remember not to bring chocolate! Don Patch will be chasing you until you give it to him!"

**A/N Pretty bad, ain't it? That's why it's so short! I'd like it if you review please!**


	16. Episode Sixteen: Dengaku Man!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... it's been so long. Remember: Reviews are accepted, even if their flames! Why are bad reviews called flames anyway? What does hiatus mean? I'm still learning the ways on fanfiction. Also, the tofu thing, I thought they were marshmallows, I really did.**

**Episode Sixteen: Dengaku Man!**

_In our last episode, our gang was having midnight madness, but here is chapter sixteen! Th-_

"Narrator! I was supposed to narrate!" Dengaku Man exclaimed. "Ok, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will be starting now!"

_No one told me HE was going to narrate! I don't hear anything around here anymore. Weep._

Bobobo and his friends were waking up from a what felt like an hour sleep, but Jelly Jiggler was still soundly sleeping in his bed. Whimpering for some reason.

Don Patch crept up to him and stole his lucky hanky.

"Hehe, he'll be looking for this." He whispered to himself. He hid the lucky hanky in the bush and walked back over to Jelly Jiggler. "WAKE UP, MISSY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed as he fell out of bed.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Don Patch said pointing a finger at Jelly. "Can we go to the candy shop? Please? I want a chocolate bar!"

"Until you learn to be nicer and not scream to wake me up, no!" Jelly Jiggler said rubbing his head. Don Patch pouted, but Jelly didn't notice. "Can someone hand me my lucky hanky? I don't have it!"

"It's in that bush." Beauty said sitting up. "Don Patch hid it."

"Shame on you Patches!" Bobobo exclaimed. "How can you hide something so valuble!?" Then Bobobo started painting Don Patch green. "You'll be the perfect bush!"

"Ooooh, I want to paint him, too! Only I'm going to put flowers on him!" Jelly Jiggler helped Bobobo paint Don Patch.

"Stop painting me! I want to be pink!" Don Patch complained. "This paint is-OW!!!!!!!!!!! Don't do that!!" Bobobo had poked Don Patch with a sharp needle.

"Sorry, I'll poke someone else with it." Then he turned to Beauty.

"What?" She asked. Then Bobobo ran after her with his needle. "Stop chasing me! Don't poke me with that needle!" Bobobo didn't listen, he just kept on chasing her.

"I need to poke someone with this needle!" Then he turned into a big needle and started hopping. "I need to poke someone!"

"Poke Don Patch!" Jelly Jiggler threw the half painted Don Patch to Bobobo. Bobobo got ready to poke him with his sharp end.

"No please! I'm innocent! I never met a basketball in my life! I didn't mean to pop her!" Don Patch exclaimed with tears coming out of his eyes. "Please don't poke me! I'm begging you!" But Bobobo already poked him. "OW!! That's sharp!" Then Don Patch started running around in circles screaming. "OW!!! It still burns! It burns! Help me mommy!!!"

"But it's time for the fortune thing!" Gasser suddenly said.

"It's time for-" Jelly Jiggler got cut off by Don Patch.

"... you're fortune-" Bobobo cut off Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler was now squished.

"...to be told!" He finished. The three were trying to push each other away.

"Everybody get read for rock paper scissors!" The three said in unison. Then Bobobo was the only person in the camera's view.

"It's one, two, three!" On his thumb, a small Beauty appeared. Then the actual Beauty was the only person in the camera's view.

"Just remember, wether you have one or lost, you'll still get you're fortune at the end of the episode." She said winking. Then the screen turned back to normal and everyone continued to what they were doing.

"Sorry sweety, I can't help you." Bobobo said pretending to be his mother. "It's just too hard to explain. You're not my real child!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HIS MOM!!" Beauty exclaimed.

"They're all being loud! Please make them stop!" Jelly Jiggler said as he hid behind Gasser. "They're scaring me!"

"They usually are loud." Gasser pointed out. "Hey, stop pulling my hair!"

"I'm scared!" Jelly Jiggler started pulling Gasser's hair even harder. "What if they come and hurt me!?"

"Will you stop pulling my hair!!!" Gasser was really getting irritated now.

"You'll never get me alive!" Don Patch jumped on Gasser's head. Then Dengaku Man popped up.

"I'm barely in this episode!" He said indignantly. Then he noticed Bobobo coming his way. "AHHHH!!!!" Bobobo started chasing Dengaku Man. "Somebody help!!"

"I'm the queen of the forest!" Don Patch yelled, now standing up on Gasser's head.

"Stop standing up on my head!!!!" He exclaimed angrily. Don Patch lost his balance and fell on the ground face first.

"The ground tastes good." Then Dengaku Man ran into him and said,

"Help me!! Bobobo's chasing after me! I'm scared!"

"Leave me here to die little one." Don Patch said putting one hand up. "I'm trying to take over the-oh no!! There are ants here! HELP!!!" He tried to lift his face up but couldn't. "Nooo!!! I'm stu-hey! Stop that! That tickles! It's my nose!" Bobobo then stepped on Dengaku Man and jumped over Don Patch.

"This doesn't really hurt." Dengaku Man said. Then he got up from the ground. "Yay! This episode is all about me, Dengaku Man! I'm just so cute!"

"Hey!! Get out of this episode!" Bobobo punched him in the air.

"YEEEEEEE-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dengaku Man screamed. "This doesn't feel good!" Then he saw a bunch of birds charging for him. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Don Patch, push yourself from the ground!" Gasser exclaimed while he and Beauty tried pulling Don Patch away from the ground.

"I can't! My arms are too tired!" Don Patch whined. "It feels like there numb!" The two were having a hard time pulling Don Patch. He sure was stuck!

"Don Patch! Watch out!" Bobobo yelled. He threw an apple at him.

"Ow! Why'd you throw an apple at me?" Don Patch asked. "That really hurt!" Then Bobobo started poking him with his needle again. "Ow! Stop! Ow! Poking me! Ow! With that! Ow! Needle! Ow!"

"Don Patch, if you don't use you're arms to push yourself off from the ground, we'll stop helping you." Beauty said in a sing-song. She was still pulling him.

"Fine!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I don't want my mommy poking me with that needle anymore!"

"Eat you're supper now, mister!" Bobobo exclaimed, still poking Don Patch with his needle.

_Meanwhile, Dengaku Man landed in a river as he dropped from the sky._

"Ouch. Birds sure are mean!" He said shaking himself dry. "I better get back to eve-AHHHH!!!!" Don Patch landed on him from the sky. "What're you doing here?"

"Beauty and Gasser punched me in the sky because I poured freezing cold water on their heads!" Don Patch answered, getting off of Dengaku Man. "So, are you sure you're a puppy?"

"Yes, I'm a puppy!" He exclaimed. "I just look different!" Then Don Patch started chewing on his hand.

"You taste like...white chocolate!"

"Stop chewing my hand!" Dengaku Man exclaimed. "I'm not for eating!" Don Patch stopped chewing his hand and pretened to look at a watch on his wrist.

"NOOOOO!!! I'm late for a very important...meeting!" Don Patch ran out of sight.

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was complaining about his leg being numb._

"My leg is so numb today!" He whined. "I can't walk! Someone help me! Please! I need medical care!"

"You're leg is fine Jelly Jiggler! You're standing on it!" Beauty said, pointing to his leg.

"No it's not!" Jelly Jiggler threw a tantrum. "It's numb and I can't walk! I need medical care!"

"Wait! First, I need peace and quiet." Bobobo said. Everything got silent. "LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So much for peace and quiet!!!" Beauty exclaimed covering her ears.

"MY LEG HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed. Then Bobobo punched him in the air and said, "NO SCREAMING!!!!!" Then Dengaku Man popped up.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" He said happily. "Make me some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!"

"Can I have some?" Bobobo asked. "I'm starving!"

"Mmm...ok." Dengaku Man handed Bobobo a stick of grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick.

"I never liked grilled tofu!" Bobobo threw the tofu in the air. "I want grilled tofu dipped in soy sauce on a stick!"

"I don't think I have that kind." Dengaku Man said. "Lalala."

"TOFU WITH MISO ON A STICK!!!!!" Don Patch screamed, hurtling towards the ground. He made a pretty big hole. "I want some tofu with miso on a stick!!!" He snatched the grilled tofu from Dengaku Man and ate it. "Mmm...delicious!"

"That was my tofu!" Dengaku Man teared up. "My mommy gave that to me! I've kept it ever since! I'd never eat it! How could you do this!?"

"I didn't eat that tofu!" Don Patch held out a grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick. "I love grilled tofu! Especially when it's dipped in chocolate!"

"I wonder how that would taste." Beauty said dully. Then Bobobo turned into tofu!

"Eat me, eat me!" He said. "I taste good when I get dipped in fish oil!" Then he noticed that no one was eating him. He started tearing up. "Why won't anyone eat me? I'm delicious tofu! Someone dip me in soy sauce!"

"I will!" Don Patch got out a bottle of soy sauce and poured it on Bobobo. "I love putting soy sauce on stuff and people!" Then Don Patch poured soy sauce on Beauty's head. "See? It's a great shampoo!"

"I think you better stop pouring soy sauce on her because you won't be feeling well." Gasser informed Don Patch, but he didn't listen. After he poured the whole bottle on Beauty, she kicked him in the air in the face.

"Now I know what you mean!!!" Don Patch yelled. "SOOOOOOOY SAUCE!!!!!!"

"Can someone please eat me?" Bobobo asked.

"I will!" Dengaku Man said. He was about to take a bite out of Bobobo until he turned back to normal. "Ahhhhh!!!"

"Don't eat me! It's not nice to eat people!" He said. "Where is Jelly Jiggler? I need his lucky hanky!"

"I'll find him!" Dengaku Man offered. Then Bobobo punched him in the air. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?"

"That's where you'll find Jelly Jiggler!!!!"

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler started a lucky hanky club and had no members join him._

"Why doesn't anyone want to join!? I worked so hard on this club! It took me three minutes to make it!" Jelly Jiggler cried. "I call that hard work!" Then Dengaku Man came hurtling towards the ground.

"Ow!!!" He exclaimed getting up. Then he noticed a small club and decided to see if Jelly Jigggler was there.

"BOOOOOO!!!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled. Dengaku Man screamed. "Oh, it's you. Do you want to join my club? I have pictures of lucky hankies and stuff!"

"No, I was just looking for you." Dengaku Man replied. "Let's go back to Bobobo and the others!"

"Ok!" Jelly Jiggler agreed. "But first, I have to go potty."

_Let's see what Bobobo and the others are doing, this may be a little overly dramatic, but the author said I have to go back to this part. Roll the meanwhile!_

"Bobobo, stop trying to put sushi on my head! You're not eating me!" Beauty exclaimed, running away from Bobobo. "Gas Can, make him stop!!!"

"How!?" Gasser exclaimed. "Mr. Bobobo keeps growling at me when I try to say something!"

"Wait soy sauce! You need sushi!" Bobobo exclaimed, chasing Beauty. "NOOOO!!! My soy sauce is running away."

"I'll be trying to find a river or lake to wash off the sushi from my hair, bye!!" Then Beauty ran out of sight. Bobobo stopped and looked at Gasser.

"What?"

"SOY SAUCE!" Bobobo yelled, then he started chasing him. "COME BACK SOY SAUCE!!! YOU FORGOT YOU'RE SUSHI!!!"

"I'M NOT SOY SAUCE!!!!!!" Gasser exclaimed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!"

_Let's go back to Jelly Jiggler and Dengaku Man. Maybe they have something more interesting to talk about._

"POTTY!!!?" Dengaku Man exclaimed. "You can do that by yourself!"

"But where!? I really need to go!" Jelly Jiggler was shaking a little. "I don't want to go in the woods!"

"Then hold it in until the second season where everyone will be staying at a hotel!" Dengaku Man suggested. "But if you really need to go, go behind a tree!!!"

"Ok!" Then Jelly Jiggler went behind a tree.

_That was really short! Well, let's get back to Gasser and Bobobo!_

"Ow!!!" Gasser said, rubbing his head. He wasn't getting chased by Bobobo anymore but he was getting hit by sushi. "Mr. Bobobo, stop throwing sushi at me! Can't I be in peace!?"

"No!" Bobobo exclaimed. He threw a spicey tuna roll at him. "You're very bad soy sauce! You're so mean to sushi!"

Then Don Patchi landed in Bobobo's head.

"Hello! I have defeated Mr. Krabs!" He said holding up his green onion.

"But that's just a character from a cartoon!!" Gasser exclaimed.

"But he wouldn't give me a krabby patty! It was very mean of him!" Don Patch said. "That reminds me, I have my picnic with Yaa Yaa today, I don't want to be late! Toodles!" Then he skipped off wearing a hat and pink skirt.

"Wait!! I want to join the picnic, too!" Then Bobobo skipped off after Don Patch wearing a yellow flowery dress.

_I wonder how their picnic will turn out. _Gasser thought.

_Meanwhile...actually, this is the end of the episode! There's just a few more episodes left and then season two will start!_

"You mean there's only a few more episodes left!!?" Gasser exclaimed. "It hasn't even been an entire month yet with this story!"

**A/N Gas Can is right, but I updated pretty fast! Ok, so, I want to say that after this story is over, there'll be a small oneshot to this. It'll have bloopers! You'll be seeing a few scenes the weren't shown and how hard it was to film this thing! It really was! Review please! And thanks for the reviews, but I think you'll like the second season better. More action, drama, romance, and uh, not much humor! But there'll be humor so don't worry!**

"Wait! I was barely in this episode! It was supposed to be all about me!" Dengaku Man exclaimed.


	17. Episode 17: Fortunes and Predictions!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... it's been so long. Lalala! This chapter will be extremely short, so watch out!**

**Episode Seventeen: Fortunes and Predictions to be Told!**

_I know that the author forgot about the fortune thing so it's going to be in the beginning of this episode! Recap time!_

_In our last episode, Jelly Jiggler needed to go potty, Dengaku Man was in the episode, Don Patch poured soy sauce on Beauty, and Bobobo threw sushi at Gasser!_

**Time for teh fortune! The show will be starting now!**

"Wait? Are we on?! Ok, fortune time!" Bobobo exclaimed. "For those of you who have won, you'll find you're true love in a grocery store in the canned foods department! Just remember not to bring a donkey! For those of you who have lost, try again next time and you may win! Just remember not to eat anything with sugar because you'll get too hyper!"

"These fortunes are getting weirder and weirder." Beauty said.

"Hey Beauty, when did you get back here?!" Don Patch asked.

"I was back fifteen minutes ago!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you notice?"

"No."

"Wait! I thought you two were on a picnic and when did Jelly Jiggler get here?!" Gasser exclaimed. "Why is everyone back!?"

_The author wanted everyone to be back so she forced and begged them to._

"Oh."

"I want to tell a fortune! Bobobo always gets to tell the fortunes!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. Then he turned to Gasser. "You're fortune is that you'll always smell like dead fish and no one will want to be around you."

"Hey!" He exclainmed. "You guys are always around me!"

"We don't count!" Don Patch said. "I want to tell a fortune!" He turned to Jelly Jiggler. "You will loose you're lucky hanky if you don't eat anymore lychee!" Jelly Jiggler gasped.

"That's terrible! Someone give me lychee!" He started running around screaming, "LYCHEE!!!!!! LYCHEE!!!!!"

"STOP SCREAMING!!!!" Beauty screamed.

"You're the one screaming." He said in a small voice. "It's scary."

"I want to tell a fortune!" Don Patch exclaimed jumping up and down. He got out a mirror and faced it. "You will get shot in twenty seconds!? What kind of fortune is that!?"

After twenty seconds, Bobobo started shooting Don Patch with a bunch of tacos!

"HAHA!! You're getting shot by tacos!!" He exclaimed. "It's taco power!"

"Ouch!! Stop shooting me with tacos, it hurts!" Don Patch was trying to dodge the tacos but he couldn't. "It's taco mania! My fortune is that I'll get punched in the air in a peaceful meadow!!"

"That's not it!" Jelly Jiggler said while wearing a black wig with long hair. "You're fortune is that you're going to get punched in a river and get attacked by evil puranas that want to hurt someone!"

"TALK ABOUT UNLUCKY!!" Beauty exclaimed. "Hey Bobobo, stop shooting Don Patch with tacos!"

"You're right Beauty!" Bobobo said. He put down his taco shooter and punched Don Patch in the air. "You're fortune is that you're going to get punched in the air and get attacked by evil birds and squirrels because you ate their cookies!"

"I need my fortune to be told! Please tell me my fortune, Bobobo!" Jelly Jiggler begged. Bobobo thought for a moment and then said, "You're going to loose you're lucky hanky. But on the bright side, you can eat yourself when you start to starve to death!"

"WHAT!!!?" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT'S MY FORTUNE!!!? BUT I HAVE MY LUCKY HANKY WITH ME!!!"

_Wait, wait, I need to press the stop button for a moment. I need to give the script to the cast so they know their lines._

"Oh come on! No one even reads the script anymore!!" Beauty exclaimed. "No one reads their script!"

_You mean they actually mean what they say!? That's a real shocker!_

"Hey narrator, hit the play button so we can continue this extremely short episode!" Gasser exclaimed.

_Ok, ok, just stop popping up on the screen, it's starting to scare me!_

Then the narrator pushed the play button and everyone continued with the show.

"We're starting already!? I didn't get to put on my make up! I'll be right back!" Jelly Jiggler said dressed up in Japanese school girl uniform. He ran out of the screen and pushed the narrator off his chair. "You have a mirror! I need it to put on my make up now!" Fortunately, the narrator was unconscious so Jelly Jiggler would be narrating until the actual narrator regains consciousness again. "Oh! I'm so excited! At least I put on my make up now!"

"Since we're telling fortunes, I have one!" Gasser suddenly said.

"Yeah, yeah, you can say you're little fortune but it'll never come true!" Bobobo said lazily. He yawned and his eyes dropped a little.

"Well, let's here the forcast you have for us, Gas Can!" Jelly Jiggler the narrator said happily.

"I predict that everyone should stop telling fortunes or they'll get hurt real badly!" He said angrily. He had a firey background behind him.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Gas Can!?" Bobobo asked, wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "I mean, you ARE my boyfriend. I predict that'll you give me the a ki-"

"Don't finish that sentence! I told you no more predictions! And I'm not you're boyfriend! Why'd you think that!? You're prediction isn't going to come true!" Gasser said in one whole breath. "This is a short episode, so we can end it now? Right?"

"Nope! I need to find Don Patch, and then we'll end it!" Bobobo said walking out of sight.

"I predict that this episode isn't going to be extremely short." Beauty said dully.

"Hey Gasser! Why aren't you yelling at her for saying a prediction!?" Jelly Jiggler asked. "I'm the narrator, I must know these things!" He didn't answer him.

_Meanwhile, Dengaku Man was playing a board game with a squirrel. But how do you talk like this!? Why is it in italics!? Why not jelly!? I'd love that!_

The two were determined to win this game because it was life or death. Ok, it was actually to win a stuffed Spongebob Squarepants but it technically was life or death if you look at it a different way!

"I will win this board game and I will win that Spongebob!" Dengaku Man exclaimed. "You're turn to roll the dice." He glared at the squirrel. The squirrel lazily rolled the dice and moved up to the finish line. "NOOOOO!!!"

"Yay. I won. What fun." The squirrel said with no emotion in his voice. "Just give me my Spongebob so I can leave." A pig handed the squirrel a stuffed Spongebob. The squirrel left, leaving Dengaku Man shocked.

_He just won, just like that. How weird. _He thought.

_Ummm...I want some candy!! Jelly candy, delicious jelly candy! Someone give it to me! Anyways, meanwhile, um, I forgot which one, so uh, this'll be whatever! Now give me my jelly candy! I want some now!_

The meanwhile went back to Beauty and Gasser.

"Gas Can, say something!" Beauty exclaimed, trying to get his attention. "Stop ignoring me! You've been at it for fifteen minutes!"

"So what?"

Beauty was now steaming up and slapped him across his face, though it wasn't really a hard slap, and said, "What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing." He answered her, looking shocked. "Just don't slap me again!"

"Tell me what's wrong!!" She demanded, but Gasser started ignoring her again. "Listen to me!"

_I know what's up with Gasser but I can't say, not yet, though! Noooo!! The narrator is conscious again! Bye! This has been Jelly Jiggler narrating!_

Then he ran out of the narrator's seat. The actual narrator climbed back on it and continued narrating.

_I don't know what happened, but um, uh, is there a meanwhile? I don't really like what I'm seeing? What's going on with those two!? What happened!? I NEED answers right now!! Or...or...I'll sue everyone! Yup! That's what I'll do!_

**A/N See!? I told you! Super short! Ok, the end will come in chapter, uhh... maybe twenty, I'm not sure! Review if you can please!**


	18. Episode 18: Pizza With Forgiving! Tasty!

**A/N My microsoft still isn't working! Grrr... it's been so long. Lalala! Um, this chapter is going to be normal (as in, how long it usually is, not actual normal, you have to be kidding me! Normal!!!?)! Roll it!**

**Episode Eighteen: Ignoring With Forgiving at the End With an Extra Helping of Jelly Pizza!**

**(Enjoy! There's pizza in this!)**

_No really, what happened! What do you mean you don't know!? Come on, tell-oh, hello kids! It's time for the recap!_

_In our last episode, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch were telling predictions, I got unconscious, Dengaku Man lost a board game, and Beauty slapped Gasser!_

**Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now be starting! Tootles peoples! TOOTLES!!! IS ANYONE EVEN THERE!!!??? ANSWER ME!!!!**

"No one can answer you! We have to start the show!" Beauty exclaimed.

**Fine, the show will be starting now! Later! See ya! Sayonara! Bye! Farewell! See ya later alligator! H-**

"Start the show already!" Beauty yelled.

**See ya!**

Bobobo was still looking for Don Patch.

"Where are you Patches!?" He exclaimed. "Don Patch!!"

"You're stepping on me!" Don Patch exclaimed. He was under Bobobo's feet. "You're feet stink! Stop stepping on me!"

"Why are you there, Don Patch?" Bobobo asked, looking down at him. "You're supposed to be making pancakes in my head!"

"I am!?" Don Patch quickly jumped inside Bobobo's head and started making pancakes. "Everyone loves pancakes with soy sauce!"

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!" Bobobo exclaimed. He punched Don Patch in the sky. "REMEMBER: NO MORE GOING IN HEADS BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL SUCK OUT THEIR BRAINS!!!"

**Wow, that's creepy...**

After fifteen minutes or so, Bobobo and Don Patch were both back. They noticed that Beauty and Gasser were ignoring each other. Jelly Jiggler was trying to make them talk but nothing worked.

"The two just won't talk! Something's wrong with them!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, running up to Bobobo and Don Patch. "Please! I need help! Make them talk! I forgot what happened between them so I don't really know what to do!"

"I know what to do!" Don Patch said wearing a yellow skirt and make up. "We'll pour syrup on their heads and cover them with grass! Then they'll have to wash their heads because it's all sticky and grassy! Then-"

"That won't work!" Bobobo exclaimed, punching Don Patch in the sky. "We need something evil, something that's so evil that-"

"...evil squirrels couldn't think of it!" Jelly Jiggler finished. The two thought for a moment, then came up with nothing. "Oh well, we tried, let's let them be!" Then Jelly Jiggler walked to Beauty and got down on his hands and knees. "Please talk to him!! You guys can't ignore each other when we need you two to talk! Please forgive him, even though I don't know what he did! Please! I'm begging you! You don't want to see jelly beg, do you!?"

"Well, you can stop begging because it's not going to work." Beauty said dully. Then Jelly Jiggler grabbed on to her.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

"Let go of me!!"

"Mommy!!" Don Patch yelled, running up to Beauty. "Can I get ice cream!? Please!! I really want some!! Please!"

"I'm not you're mommy!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Can I have you're shoe?" Jelly Jiggler asked. "I need to do something."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"...Use a rock."

"Ok!" Jelly Jiggler picked up a rock and threw it at Gasser. "You'll pay for not getting me candy!"

_I'll explain the rest._

_This went on for an hour. Jelly Jiggler kept trying to throw rocks at Gasser but he dodged them. Don Patch begged Beauty to get him some ice cream. Bobobo got soy sauce and poured some on Don Patch. After all that, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler got snowballs from nowhere and started attacking Bobobo. The three were having a snowball fight! Everyone forgot that Beauty and Gasser were ignoring each other until fifteen minutes later, but let's read about the snowball fight! Ow! One of the three just threw a snowball at me!_

"Why is it snowing now!? It's summer!" Beauty exclaimed. "It's not supposed to be snowing!"

"At least the author made us wear coats or we would've been freezing cold!" Gasser pointed out shivering. "But I'm already cold anyway."

"FIRE!!" Don Patch yelled. Jelly Jiggler put some snow in their snowball cannon and set the little string on fire. But since the fire was made out of snow, nothing happened. "Oh no! What happened to our cannon!? We need it to throw snowballs!"

"I guess we'll just have to make our own!" Jelly Jiggler said making a snowball that looked like him. "How does this look?"

"It's going to be a star!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Except for how it looks! It should look more like me!" While the two were putting small little clothes on their so called masterpiece; Bobobo threw a snowball at them.

"Nooo!!! We've been hit! We've been hit!" Don Patch exclaimed, throwing the small Don Patch made out of snow in the air. Then he felt the snow drop on the ground. "IT'S CLEAR!!!!!"

"Woohoo! One point for us! One point!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. Then he tried counting up all the points him and Don Patch earned but he just noticed that he didn't have any fingers! "Nooo!!! I don't have any fingers to count on! This is horrible!"

"I'll count for you!" Don Patch started counting, but when he got to two, he figured out that he could never count. "Wait! I don't know how to count!" Then he looked over at Beauty and Gasser. "Did you guys keep track of how many points we have?"

"You have six point three points and Bobobo has eight point four points." Beauty answered. "If you want it more easy, you have six points, Bobobo has eight points. So that means he won!"

"Nooo!!! I knew I should've ate that last donut! It'd save me all this trouble!" Don Patch exclaimed.

"Hey! That was supposed to be my jelly filled donut!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed angrily. "You better not eat it!"

"I have a donut!" Bobobo said holding up a jelly filled donut, then he put the whole thing in his mouth and spit it out. "It's turned to ice!! It was so young!"

"NOOOO!!! My donut!!" Jelly Jiggler ran over to it.

"NOOOO!!! My snack!!" Don Patch ran over to it. They all started crying and buried it under the snow.

"Good-bye donut." The three said in unison.

After a few minutes of crying, the three cheered up.

"Welcome to Winter Wonderland!" Bobobo exclaimed happily. "We have many rides and attractions and our hotel is amazing!"

"Yeah, so remember, come to Winter Wonderland where you're dreams come true!" Don Patch said, standing in Bobobo's head. Then he lost his balance and fell on Jelly Jiggler.

"And we have jelly!" Jelly Jiggler said weakly because Don Patch was playing with toy cars on him.

"Vroom, vroom." Don Patch said like a little kid. "Vroom, vroom!"

"This isn't Winter Wonderland! There's no rides, attractions, or hotels anyway in the forest!" Beauty exclaimed. Don Patch glared and threw one of his toy cars at her. It hit her square in the nose! "Ow!"

"Hey, don't hit her!" Gasser exclaimed.

"I thought you two weren't talking to each other!" Bobobo said. "You two have to forgive each other for whatever that happened! We're going to London in one more chapter! What did happen anyway?"

"We won't be able to say because the author wants to put it in her bloopers." Beauty said. "But the readers now know some of what happened!"

"Quiet!!! I'm making jelly pizza!" Don Patch exclaimed. He was jumping on Jelly Jiggler trying to flatten him.

"This is actually relaxing once you get used to it." Jelly Jiggler said in a muffled voice.

"Hey! Stop talking pizza! You'll scare away all my costumers!" Don Patch jumped harder on Jelly Jiggler which made him twitch a bit. "Ze pizza iz almost readzy! Doez anyone have zoy zauce?"

"I do!" Bobobo raised his hand. He handed him the soy sauce. "I bought it from a plant store!"

"Mmmm…soy sauce!" Don Patch poured it on Jelly Jiggler and rubbed it on.

"Ahhhhh….ahhh….ahhhh. This is pretty soothing." He said relaxed. "This soy sauce is so warm."

While Don Patch rubbed soy sauce over Jelly Jiggler, Bobobo turned to Beauty and Gasser.

"Apologize to each other for what you two did!!" He exclaimed. He threw the plastic bottle of soy sauce at them.

"Ok! Ok! Just don't throw a bottle of soy sauce anymore!" Beauty exclaimed. She turned to Gasser. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Gas Can. You just kept ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry I ignored you." He muttered, avoiding her gaze. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"NOOOOO!!! My pizza ran away!" Don Patch suddenly screamed. Everyone looked around to see that Jelly Jiggler wasn't to be seen. "I've worked for days on that pizza!" He started crying.

"It's only been a few minutes!" Beauty exclaimed. "And besides, Jelly Jiggler isn't a pizza!"

"I found the pizza!" Bobobo said pointing to a hat made out of jelly. "I made him into a hat!"

"It's better than being jumped on!" Jelly Jiggler said happily. Then Don Patch took the hat and started jumping on it. "I spoke too soon!!!"

"Hey! Give me my hat back!" Bobobo started running after Don Patch who was carrying Jelly Jiggler. "It's a hat, not pizza!"

"It's pizza!" Don Patch exclaimed. "You'll never get me alive!"

"Poor Jelly Jiggler." Beauty said watching Jelly Jiggler get dragged on the ground now.

**Yeah, well uh, let's speed this thing up a bit? Shall we? We shall!**

At night, everyone was asleep. They were departing to London tomorrow.

**A/N Actually, that's kind of short, but don't worry. I packed their luggage for them all! All I have to do is get them there! One more chapter to go 'til the end! Review please! I guess this chapter was bad, boring, anything that starts with a B, except for blueberries, books, buses, bunks, Barney…**

**P.S. I got my Microsoft back!**


	19. Episode 19: London's Calling!

**A/N Yippy! My Microsoft is back! Ok, this chapter will be pretty short, it's not supposed to be long! Also, I'll be replying to reviews when I update the second season! Ok, roll it people!! WAIT!!!! WHERE'D EVERYONE GO!!!!? COME BACK HERE OR ELSE!!!!!**

**Episode Nineteen: London, England is Calling!**

**(Really, I think it is. How do they do that from all the way here!!?)**

_This is the end of the first season but there'll be a second season and one or two one shots tomorrow! Ok, recap time!_

_In our last episode, Beauty and Gasser apologized to each other, Don Patch made pizza out of Jelly Jiggler, and Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler had a snowball fight! Now, time for this very short chapter to unroll itself and show what it has to say!_

_**I'm baaaaaack!!! That vacation the author gave me was fun! No one even noticed I was gone! It feels good to be back. So, how was everything?**_

**Totally awesome! I don't mean to be rude Mr. Producer, but I need to start this small episode, is that ok with you?**

_**Sure! Start it now!**_

Everyone except Gasser woke up in the morning to go to the airport so they would be able to fly to London. Everyone was excited except for Beauty, but no one knows why, though.

Don Patch was carrying everyone's luggage which was very hard for him.

"Someone help me!" He exclaimed.

"You can just put the luggage down! We'll carry our own!" Beauty said. Don Patch dropped the luggage, but it fell on him. So now he was flat as a pancake.

"Ouch."

"Hey Gas Can, wake up!" Beauty said, but he didn't hear her. "Gas Can, wake up!"

"Hey Gasser, we have to go to London, wake up mister!" Bobobo yelled in his ear, that woke him up, and maybe made him deaf.

"Mr. Bobobo! Why'd you yell in my ear!!?" He exclaimed jumping up. "Hey, where's Don Patch? Has he gone away!?" He added in a happy tone.

"I'm right here!" Don Patch exclaimed. He was sitting on top of Gasser, but he lost his balance again and fell on the ground. "This always happens to me!! Oh look, there are rocks! Come here my rock-padres!"

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT SO GET UP EVERYONE!!!!!" Bobobo screamed. "I SAID GET UP!!!!"

"A little help please?" Don Patch asked. He was still stuck in the ground. "I can't get out!!! Help me!!"

"I think we should leave him behind." Jelly Jiggler said walking away.

"NOOOOO!!!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Come back!!" He threw Jelly Jiggler on top of Don Patch. "Help him get out!!"

"I'll do it!" Beauty exclaimed. She tried pulling Don Patch out but it was pretty hard. "Don Patch, push yourself from the ground, too!"

"Fine." Don Patch tried pushing himself form the ground, and when he did, he shot up straight in the air and landed in a tree. "Help! I'm stuck here now!" He was squirming to get out, but as he squirmed, he fell down on the ground, but at least this time he didn't get stuck! "WOOHOO!!! That was fun!!! MORE!!!"

"No! We have to go, everyone get you're luggage so we can go to the airport!" Bobobo ordered. No one objected even though they had to walk to get to an airport. It took a few hours, but the gang had finally got there.

"I don't know how Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler could breathe normally when we walked for hours!" Beauty said collapsing on the ground. "I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Ok, we need to go now!!" Bobobo exclaimed.

After forcing Beauty to get up, the five made their way to the plane.

**A/N See? I told you it's supposed to be short! Ok, so the bloopers will be comin' ya way sooner in the day or tomorrow! But this is a treat for today! Review pleasey!**


	20. Episode 20: Last Chapter! Review Please!

**A/N The bloopers are here! Say hi to the bloopers! This chapter will have a few bloopers and you'll see how hard it was to film this season! Ok, roll it!**

**Episode Twenty: Bloopers and the End of a Great Season!**

**Blooper One:**

Bobobo and Don Patch were on a picnic with Yaa Yaa.

"I love the warm sun in my face!" Bobobo said wearing a yellow flowery dress and a hat. "Can you pass the mustard, Patches? I need to put it on my cake."

"Sure BoboGirl!" Don Patch happily said as he passed Bobobo the jar of mustard. He was wearing a red skirt and a hat. "I just wish this picnic could last forever!"

"Me too!" Bobobo agreed. The two started eating their food until a piece of cheese came to life.

"Don't eat me!" The cheese exclaimed evilly. "I'm a piece of cheese that's gone bad!" The cheese walked off laughing evilly.

"OH NO!!! OUR FOOD HAS COME TO LIFE!!!!! EVACUTATE THE AREA!!!!" Bobobo screamed. He grabbed Don Patch. "COME ON PATCHES!!!"

"Wait!!! I didn't finish my cake!!" Don Patch exclaimed, but Bobobo had already started running. "Please Bobogirl, I need me caaaaaaaaaaaaaake!!!!!" Bobobo started crying. "What's wrong Bobogirl?"

"We may have to leave the country. I know the food were after us." Bobobo said crying. Don Patch looked shocked.

"Where will we go?" He asked.

"France."

**Ok, a cliffy blooper, but doesn't matter! Next blooper please!**

**Blooper Two:**

Bobobo was roaming through France. Don Patch wanted to stay and fight off the evil food so that's why he was all alone. He had a wonderful time. He ate snails, annoyed everyone, played pranks on people, and snuck into rides.

"Hehe, these whoopee cushions will be hilarious!" Bobobo was putting whoopee cushions on every seat in the restaurant he was in. "This'll be the ultimate prank ever!" As everyone filed in, Bobobo took his seat in his chair. He heard loud farting noises. Everyone looked shocked. He heard people talking in French so he couldn't understand them but it was kind of obvious to what they were saying. When everyone settled down, Bobobo burst out laughing in the quiet. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You guys fell for my prank!!! Muahahahahaha!!!" Bobobo yelled evilly. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil!!" They all stared at him. A little girl threw a snail at him.

**Ummm, well, uh, yeah, a prank, get on with the next blooper!**

**Blooper Three:**

Beauty was kneeling down by a lake. Her head was in it with her mouth wide open. She was washing her tongue. The water looked pure and clean. She kept her tongue in the water for about five minutes before taking her head out of the water.

"Ok, now all I have to do is dry my head off." Beauty said to herself. "I wonder what could I use…" Then she saw a bug appear with a towel.

"Towel, my dear?" He asked.

"Um, thanks." Beauty said. She hesitantly took the towel and wiped her head off.

"So…" The bug started.

"Uhhh…I have to go back to my friends." Beauty quickly said, then she gave the towel back and ran back to everyone else. The bug sighed.

"I'm just a small bug." Then he crawled off.

**The bug was about to hit on Beauty! How funny! These bloopers are petty short!**

**Blooper Four:**

Don Patch was trying to unclog the toilet. Since he couldn't do it, he decided to give it some cake. A huge cake appeared in his hand and he threw the cake inside.

"That'll teach that toilet!" Don Patch said rubbing his hands together. He looked inside and saw that the bunny was still inside. "Come on toilet! Flush that rabbit!" The toilet was too stubborn to listen. "Fine! We'll have to do this the hard way!" Don Patch got out a plunger and tried to suck the bunny out but it didn't work.

"Come on!" Then he heard Bobobo wake up. "Bobobo I need you to help me unclog the toilet!"

"I want a glass of water!" Bobobo exclaimed. He punched Don Patch in the air. "You didn't give me my glass of water!!"

"I don't have any!!!!!!!!" Don Patch yelled in the air, then he disappeared in a twinkle of a star. He started singing the song. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above a world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder whaaaaaaaaat yooooooooooou aaaaaaaaaare!" He came crashing down in the toilet. "Help me! I can't get sucked in a toilet! Help!!"

"I'll help you!!" Jelly Jiggler said waking up. He saw a plunger on the floor and tried to plunge out Don Patch. "Work plunger work!" It took about five minutes to get Don Patch free. "Ok, give me my five bucks!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Don Patch punched Jelly Jiggler in the air. He looked in the toilet again. "NOOO!!! THE BUNNY IS STILL STUCK!!!"

"Don Patch, what're you doing!?" Gasser exclaimed. When Don Patch screamed, that woke him up. "Can't you just go to sleep!?"

"Help me to unclog the toilet!" Don Patch exclaimed. He tried pulling Gasser to the toilet but it didn't work. "Fine, I'll do it!" He took out his Don Patch sword and started poking the bunny in the toilet. "Hey you! Yeah you! Get out of the toilet! You're clogging it!"

"I'll just leave him to that." Gasser said blankly. Then he noticed that Beauty was sleeping. _When did she get here? _He thought.

**Ok, this blooper is done! This is the last blooper! Time to see how hard it was to film this thang! But it was fun!**

---------------------------------------------------

Don Patch was doing a mirror exercise with Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo. It was pretty weird.

"Do as I dooooo." Don Patch said. He was acting like an evil squirrel cooking a cake with nuts.

"Hey, you three! It's time to film! Get over here!" Lily (the author) exclaimed. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!! Or I'm telling the producer and you'll be in big trouble!" She added in a sing-song voice.

"NOOO!!!!" The three screamed in unison. They ran in front of the camera.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Lily exclaimed running up to the three.

--------------------------------------------------

Beauty and Gasser were trying to force Don Patch into a blonde wig.

"Come on Don Patch! You have to wear it!" Beauty said. "You're supposed to be wearing it in the next scene!"

"Nooo!!! That wig looks ugly!!" He exclaimed. Don Patch crossed his arms and ignored the two.

"The producer will get really mad if you don't wear the freakin' wig!!!" Gasser exclaimed angrily. "Just wear it already!" Don Patch's eyes widened. He couldn't be in trouble with the producer!

"Ok, fine!" Don Patch put on the wig and looked in a mirror. "Hey, I don't look half bad. I guess this is the reason you guys didn't want me wearing the wig." Beauty and Gasser fell over anime style.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the author was trying to force Czar Baldy Bald to put on a ballerina costume.

"Czar Baldy Bald, please put on this ballerina costume!" Lily begged. "Pleeeeease! You need to! Don't make me hit you with this cheese stick!" She pulled out a long and hard cheese stick. "I'm not afraid to use it!" Czar Baldy Bald didn't say anything. He just quickly put on the ballerina costume. "Hey Bobobo, come here!" Bobobo ran over to Lily and saw Czar Baldy Bald wearing the ballerina costume.

"I've got to get a picture!" He exclaimed. He took out his camera and took a picture. "Now let's run!" Then Czar Baldy Bald started chasing the two.

--------------------------------------------------

Jelly Jiggler was smothering himself in jelly because the producer let him have a jelly bath.

"This feels good!" He said relaxed. Then the narrator showed up.

"Jelly Jiggler, you're in the next scene, hurry up and finish you're bath! It's going to start in a few minutes! And get you're lucky hanky, too!" He said.

"But I just got in my jelly bath!" Jelly Jiggler whined. "I want to stay in looooooonger!"

"Ok, but the author is coming with her cheese stick!" The narrator informed Jelly Jiggler, then he ran away screaming like a frightened little girl.

Jelly Jiggler still didn't get out of his jelly bath.

"Hey Jelly, I have something to do to you!" Lily evilly hissed like a snake. She held up her cheese stick. Jelly Jiggler looked frightened. "I had to use this on Heppokomaru because he wouldn't go in the next scene."

"Ok, I'm done! Time to go!" Jelly Jiggler rushed out of his jelly bath.

"I knew it'd work." Then she took a bite out of her cheese stick and immediately spit it out. "ACK!!! It's three year old cheese!"

-----------------------------------------------

Beuaty and Gasser were getting filmed on the scene where they kiss. They stopped everytime they got to the kiss part because it got a bit too awkward.

"I can't work like this!" Beauty exclaimed. She walked away in an angry matter.

"Pleeeeease do it!" The producer said catching up to her. "You need to! It's apart of the scene! If you don't, I'll cut you off you're paycheck!"

"I don't care!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Please! You know you really like him!" The producer exclaimed.

"I-I don't really like him!" Beauty said. "I, uh, um…"

"Ok, so it proves that you do! We ALL know you like him!!" Lily said appearing out of nowhere. "Oh, and the appear thingy, I just end up running fast to catch up with someone." She added dusting herself off.

"Grrrrr…" Beauty growled.

--------------------------------------------

Jelly Jiggler was running away screaming from an angry mob. He was getting chased by an angry mob because he ate all the food on the long table with food, that and that he kicked everyone for no particular reason what so ever!

"Hey, why is Jelly Jiggler getting chased by an angry mob?" Beauty asked Gasser.

"I don't know. But they look pretty angry." He answered.

"AHHHHH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK EVERYONE, IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE THE NARRATOR!!" Jelly Jiggler cried, running past the two teens. "IT WAS MY EVIL BROTHER! LEECH JIGGLER!!!!! AND MY OTHER EVIL BROTHER!!! JAM JIGGLER!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, WE JUST ALL ARE IDENTICAL TWINS!!!"

"I don't think anyone will believe him." Beauty said. Then she noticed two people that looked exactly like Jelly Jiggler! Her eyes bulged out. "Ok, I was wrong!! They look exactly like him!!"

"Maybe there just duplicates of Jelly Jiggler from the duplicator Mr. Bobobo and Don Patchi built." Gasser pointed out. "They must've forced him to go inside because he was the most easiest person to trick in the history of easy people to trick."

"And how would you know that!?" She exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Don Patchi!" Bobobo called out. He was looking for Don Patch because they were both in the next scene the camera people were video taping. "Come on Don, don't hide!"

"Hey, I'm inside you're head!" Don Patch exclaimed opening up Bobobo's head. "I cleaned up for ya! You should be thankin' me!"

"Oh, there you! I've been looking all over for you!" Bobobo took out Don Patch from his head and opened his mouth. "I need to put in my make up in you!" Bobobo dropped all his make up stuff in Don Patch's mouth. Then he shut Don Patch's mouth with a zipper. "I'm looking for Don Patch, do you know where he is?" Don Patch shook his head no. Then Beauty ran up to them.

"Hey guys, you need to go now!! Their gonna start filming the next scene in five minutes!" She exclaimed. Then she noticed Don Patch's mouth full. "What happened to Patchi's mouth?"

"I put my make up inside him!" Bobobo answered her. "I was looking for my Patches purse and I finally found it! So, have you seen Don Patch?"

"Uhhh…he's next to you." Beauty pointed to Don Patch. Bobobo looked on his right side and saw him!

"Come on! We have to go!" He exclaimed.

"Mmf bummf ghjjgffgf fgghgh mbmnmn mmm!" Don Patch's muffled voice said.

"Don Patch, mind you're language!" Beauty exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------

The narrator was practicing his hula dance with Don Patch. It was really funny to watch, actually!

"ROCK THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!!!!!" Don Patch yelled. He got out a guitar and started playing it. "Oh yeah!"

"Hey, Heppokomaru, can you pleeeeeease make Don Patch be more quiet! It's really annoying trying to type something while there's noise!" Lily asked nicely.

"Sure, but why do you call me Heppokomaru?" Gasser said.

"Because I usually do." She answered dully. Then the author continued typing what ever she was typing.

Gasser walked over to Don Patch-who was still playing his guitar- with his ears covered.

"Hey Don Patch!! Stop playing you're guitar! You're horrible at it!!!!" He yelled.

"NOOOO!!!! I can't be horrible!" Don Patch stopped playing his guitar. "I can't believe this!"

"Hula hula hula…" The narrator was still doing his hula dance. Don Patch and Gasser slowly walked away from him.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey, thanks for watching this entire season of Bobobo-bo bo-bobo!" Beauty said waving.

"We hope you enjoy the second season!" Don Patch yelled. "But just remember, review this story! It's for the best, people!"

"Also review the second season of Bobobo-bo bo-bobo!" Gasser happily said.

"Yeah! This shows about me!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Except that it's the author's version." He added.

"In the second season, we'll all be going to London, England!" Jelly Jiggler informed.

"Yup, I'll be going with them, too!" The narrator said still wearing his hula skirt. Everyone gave him weird looks. "What? This is strangely comfortable."

"Just remember, never let the producer do a scene with a hula skirt anymore!" The producer exclaimed. "It just looks very weird."

"Well, you'll see more characters in the second season, and villains! So read the second season of Bobobo in my version! See y'all!" Lily said waving.

"Bye!" Everyone else said.

"Between you and me, I really don't like the anime Bobobo. I just needed to make a fanfic on it because I was bored." The author whispered.

"Hey!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I was kidding! I love this anime! Three cheers for Bobobo! My favorite anime ever!! WOOHOO! I love it! Everyone should watch it! I'll force you to if I have to!! I'll tie you to you're couches if I have to!!"

"Uhh…the author has gone crazy for now. We'll see what we can do to calm her down." Beauty sighed.

"But first! Big ball of yarn time!" Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, the narrator, and the producer held out a huge ball of yarn!

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Beauty and Gasser exclaimed running.

**A/N Funny way to end a season! Second season to be put up tomorrow, or in two days! See y'all!**


End file.
